El principe Zero
by Z. Lawiet Oz
Summary: ¿Que es un cero?, ¿para que o por que esta ahí?, ¿para que sirve?, ¿por que es un cero?, ¿puede ser mas? o ¿no?. Encontrado en un habitación del imperio el príncipe Zero debe acostumbrase a una época de 1000 años mas que la suya, a los pony y a su nueva especie ¿de familia? Al fin y al cabo ¿el destino lo escribes tu o ya esta escrito?
1. Despertando

El unicornio estaba aterrado, sabía que algo malo le iba a pasar o eso presentía, pero entonces, se estremeció la puerta y entro su hermano.

-¿Qué le pensabas hacer?-hablo un unicornio que acababa de entrar, este tenía el pelaje gris con al crin y cola negras, antes de separar a ambos seres con un golpe de su casco.

-Nada, no sirve para nada-contesto el que hace unos minutos tenía al otro contra la pared, recuperándose del golpe que le había dado el que entro.

-él no es una de tus sirvientas, ni de tus putas, es tu hijo-hablo seriamente

-no, sirve para nada. Nunca podrá llenar el puesto de príncipe para que sigue aquí, solo ocupa espacio.-respondió con mucho cinismo, típico del tirano rey.

-¿aprecias tu vida?-pregunto el unicornio de pelaje gris, mientras ayudaba a levantarse al otro.

-¿me piensas matar?-rio-eso es lo que eres un asesino, mataste a tu madre por tu hermano y ahora a mí, vamos mátame- rio con ironía le extendió una espada.

-aprecias tu vida y lo único que has hecho es matar, no eres más que un esclavo incluso ellos hablan con más sabiduría que tú, eres un simple asesino al igual mi madre- le dio la espalda llevándose a su hermano afuera de la habitación.

-¿y tú que eres eh?, somos familia y quieras o no también eres un asesino.- contesto con su típico cinismo.

-soy el hermano de Zero y hare lo que sea por defenderlo, eso soy-contesto el otro intentando salir mientras su padre le cerraba la puerta.

-Zero, que patético, no pudiste decirle de una mañera más cursi.-le dijo tomando la espada que el otro había rechazado.

-no quiero hacer esto, no volverá a atentar contra mi sangre-

-pero yo sí, jajajajaja-dijo con risas

-maldito, mi abuelo era un mejor rey y nunca estarás a su altura.- le grito

Se golpearon ambos, el unicornio más grande tenía un ventaja por el peso y los músculos que las batallas ganadas le habían hecho desarrollar, el otro se convertían en humo y lo pasaba fácilmente, ambos bastante disparejos en poder, pues claramente el rey era mucho más fuerte que su hijo, ahí fue cuando el rey ataco al otro por la espalda, haciendo que el costado del otro sangrara profusamente, su padre lo empujo contra la pared y dijo: ¿Dónde está Zero ahora?

Rio cínicamente, hasta que sintió una punzada en el pecho, era el joven Zero quien lo apuñalo con la espada.

-¡No lastimes a Sombra! -le grito con lágrimas en los ojos, ante la posibilidad de perder a su hermano.

Es ahí donde Sombra recobro el conocimiento, se quitó de encima a su padre.

-Zero, tranquilo no pasa nada-le dijo al unicornio que no se movía desde que apuñalo a su padre, le quito la espada lentamente. Lo abrazo, pues sabía cómo era su hermano, cuando le quito su espada, termino su trabajo cortándole desde el estómago hasta la cabeza a su padre.

-yo no quería, enserio, yo solo quería que…..-empezó a llorar Zero.

-tranquilo, Zero, ahora que el murió, el cargo de rey, es mío y te exonero de toda culpa.-intento tranquilizar su hermano

-Pero yo… no quería hacerle daño, solo lo hice…por… ¿instinto?-dijo como si se preguntara a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que bajo la cabeza y lagrimeo un poco.

-Zero, no lo hiciste por instinto, no eres un asesino, eres un príncipe, y como rey que soy no te culpo ni nadie lo hará- le dijo abrazándolo para que se calmara, sonrió cuando no lo vio y pensó: el reino es mío, solo tengo que manejar a Zero y el reino será mío.

Una voz saco de sus pensamientos a Zero, voz de una alicornio rosa, la princesa del imperio de cristal, la princesa Cadence.

-¿y qué es lo último que recuerdas?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-mi hermano, subió al trono, por cierto ¿Dónde está?-contesto Zero que parecía tan joven como en el pasado.

-¿tu hermano?-interrogo el que parecía un guardia por su uniforme, mas no era un uniforme del imperio, sino más bien de un lugar desconocido, bastante desconocido para Zero.

-Sombra, se llama Sombra-

Y con esas palabras se quedaron ambos pony mudos, el pony que tenían enfrente no era, ni parecía rudo o poderoso ni mucho menos hostil, ¿Qué iban a hacer?, matarlo ahí, no, claro que no, no era peligroso, o por las señales físicas del pony no lo parecía, señales que Shining había aprendido a detectar en la academia de soldados de canterlot, en su juicio parecía más un esclavo que un antiguo príncipe atrapado en una habitación que no dejaba correr el tiempo, parecía un inútil a como lo vieran, pero si en realidad era un príncipe ¿Por qué no le dijo algo Celestia?, lo único que se les ocurrió fue entretenerlo un momento, con ciertas cosas rutinarias y ofreciéndole con suma discreción comida y agua para después llamarle a Celestia, pues a pesar de estar gobernando el imperio, aún estaban bajo sus órdenes.

RECUERDO DE CELESTIA:

-tengo miedo de que algo le pase a Zero, Celestia-dijo Sombra a su nueva amiga, que había ido por asuntos del reino.

-¿Por qué?, sufre de algo- hablo creyendo que sufría de alguna enfermedad o trastorno

-no, es solo que-suspiro-cuando mis subordinados eran esclavos, los demonios encerrados en el hielo, tenían la costumbre de entrar en su cuerpo, mi madre como la bruja que era, los encerraba en mi padre con el fin de hacerlo más fuerte, una vez incluso sello uno en Zero con poderes de magia oscura, el de Zero se llamaba Dark Horse King, en esta casi mueren mi madre y Zero al momento del sellado, y últimamente él ha tenido ataques de energía oscura, simplemente la libera, no sé qué hacer-hablaba con amargura en sus palabras.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?-pregunto con preocupación, pues a pesar de llevar poco tiempo conociendo al pony, se había encariñado bastante en poco tiempo.

-lo necesario, si tu tuvieras que elegir entre ¿tú y Luna a quien elegirías?-

-Claro que a Luna, porque lo preguntas.-

-el hechizo es simple, yo elegiré y cuando lo haga sería un honor que tú me detuvieras y cuidaras a Zero, bueno eso si yo no lo pongo a salvo antes-dijo el dándole un sonrisa.

-yo no sé qué decirte más que hare lo necesario…-le tapó la boca Sombra.

-Por favor, hazlo por Zero no por mí, tú ya sabes cómo es.-dijo el, sonriendo, al ver que su plan ya había funcionado.

-Sombra puedes confiar en mí-le dijo Celestia.

Después de seguir con la charla, y que parada la lluvia que los detenía, Sombra y la princesa Celestia, salieron a caminar para hablar sobre asuntos importantes del imperio, más la lluvia volvió, puesto que esta aun no era controlada por los pegasos, así que les termino el paseo sobre economía y política.

-Sombra ¿la princesa ya está dormida?-le pregunto el pony, de color gris, pelo y crin en tonos negro y blanco, con cutie mark de un libro abierto y rojo.

-sí, la princesa está dormida, después del paseo para hablar sobre asuntos de importación y exportación se quedó dormida, quizás es por la distancia-le dijo Sombra a su hermano, pero al parecer este no lo oyó pues ya se había ido al cuarto donde estaba

-princesa, esta despierta-pregunto llegando a la habitación

-pase-solo oyó decir de la voz de Celestia

-como sabía que le gustaba él te, creí que sería buena idea traerle uno ya que estaba lloviendo-dijo pasando

Esta, no contesto, estaba algo cansada por el viaje, el unicornio ya estaba decidido a retirarse, antes de resbalar con agua y caer el suelo, pues del cansancio la princesa del sol, no se había secado algo bien.

-etto…. Le podría hacer daño-dijo en voz baja

Como vio, que ya estaba dormida, tomo una toalla y empezó a secarle el pelo, lo dividía por mechones y lo secaba despacio, como si quisiera hacer que el pelo recuperara el movimiento y el brillo que originalmente tenia, incluso lo secaba de tal manera que podría decir que estaba tallando algo que se podría romper en cualquier momento.

Quizás el unicornio no quería que el momento terminara, pues empezaba a sentir cierta atracción hacia la alicornio, quizás a eso se refería Sparkle cuando decía la palabra amor. Pero era muy poco probable, él era mucho más enfocado en otras cosas, como la lectura.

Poco después ella extendió las alas, el vio que también las tenía húmedas por la lluvia, quizás no se despertara, paso fugazmente por su cabeza al momento de dejar el ultimo mechón de pelo seco.

Tomo la punta de la ala izquierda, después toco la pluma más grande de esta y la vio, tomo otra toalla y la paso lentamente por encima, y se percató de que ella no decía nada, la tallo un poco sin hacerle daño, parecía muy pero muy profundamente dormida, y le empezó a secar las alas, lentamente para no despertarle ni hacerle daño.

Termino con toda la pluma y siguió con otra, y así hasta que termino, con toda una ala, se cruzó por encima de la cama sin pensárselo mucho, y se acomodó cerca de la ala de la princesa, la empezó a limpiar con el mismo proceso que siguió con la anterior, al terminar llevo los materiales que había ocupado al baño, pero al salir.

Vio a la princesa parada enfrente de la puerta cuando la abrió, esta le sonrió, lo beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-gracias príncipe-

FIN DEL RECUERDO DE CELESTIA

\- y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Celestia a Cadence, Twilight y Shining Armor, les explico mientras que Zero estaba comiendo algo, omitiendo claramente la parte donde el príncipe, y la "comida" de Zero estaba tardando demasiado, pues obviamente dormir 1000 años le había dejado algo hambriento.

-¿y eso le diremos a Zero, no podemos decirle que su hermano es el mayor monstruo del imperio por su, culpa? y ¿qué le diremos al pueblo?-dijo Shining

-No es su culpa en primera, en segunda no le diremos eso ya tengo una excusa, en tercera el pueblo debería de estar feliz, hoy se encontró a un antiguo príncipe-Hablo algo enojada a Shining

Todos se quedaron muy callados con el grito que dio Celestia, sabían que no le deberían de llevar la contra en esos momentos, no era muy buena idea, si no querías terminar en la orca aunque eso era un viejo mito.

Celestia se retiró enojada, bueno es que conocía al pony e incluso lejos de lo que decían del él podía ser de mucha ayuda, en especial para planear un estrategia de guerra o resolver crimines ya que la mayoría de las veces pensaba no sentía, pero si era algo sensible. Solo le tenía que decir que su hermano se encontraba o muerto o en el hielo, y proponerle que fuera príncipe pues por ley le correspondía ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ok, ya tenía un plan de ataque en su mente, o más bien un plan a seguir pues no hay a quien atacar, para empezar lo primero sería presentarse de nueva cuenta al unicornio, después explicarle un poco de la situación actual, y con algo de suerte decirlo que había pasado antes con su hermano, cuando este, estando bajo el hechizo del espíritu malvado del Dark Horse King, intento reconquistar a la mala su antiguo reino.


	2. Noticias para Zero

La princesa Celestia, toco la puerta del comedor, donde el dichoso príncipe se encontraba, ella le conocía desde bastante tiempo atrás, y no sabía si aún conservaba esa manera tan extravagante de comportarse, pues por una parte podría ser muy servicial tanto que seria el contraparte perfecto para Blue Blood y por otra podría llegar a ser frio y calculador en algunas veces. Pero sabía pelear si la ocasión lo requería, y valla que en el corto tiempo que lo llego a conocer lo había requerido.

Aun asi, tenia la duda en ese momento de como decirle que su hermano, había intentado tomar el imperio de cristal, y que quizás jamás volveria, porque bien, twilight y Spike con el poder del corazón lo pudieron haber matado o solo encerrarlo en el hielo.

Respiro hondo y entro, le vio "desayunando", pues lo único que hacía era comer cosas dulces, o con mucha azúcar, además de que no podía culpar al pony, ese desayuno era un buen desayuno o al menos en sus palabras y en las de Pinkie Pie. Y, sus predicciones eran ciertas, ¡era el mismo de siempre!

-Príncipe Zero, ¿cómo está?-pregunto, el solo la miro por unos segundos como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí enfrente.

-estoy bien princesa-dijo con un reverencia que duro un poco más de lo normal.

-¿Por qué no te levantas?-pregunto curiosa por la actitud del unicornio.

-no me ha dicho que me levante aun-

Ella lo miro en cara de póker fase y solo le dijo sonriendo: -puedes levantarte.-

Después de lo antes dicho, Celestia le dio un cálido abrazo, el cual Zero no se lo esperaba, porque muchas veces mas pony lo habían abrazado, y a el no le gustaban para nada los abrazos, tanto que en una cena de gala había aventado a una importante duquesa del antiguo imperio de cristal, pero el solo imito el gesto con un leve sonrojo, que Celestia noto, ella bien lo había notado en el pasado como cuando el pony le había secado el pelo, pero no le dio mucha importancia. No es que tampoco ahora se la diera de verdad, es solo que sería mucho más fácil decirle, y desglosarle la situación que le tenía que explicar al pony.

Sombra le dijo alguna vez, que era hábil para la escuela y que la termino antes que toda su clase o al menos la mayoría de las clases, ya que para la química siempre fue una decepción, además de que, le llamaba la atención la historia e inclusive lo cito "Mientras más sepamos del pasado, más preparados estaremos para el futuro", podría serle útil, como un esgrimista o planeando estrategias de guerra. Cosas que Celestia podría aprovechar para su gobierno y para el imperio, porque al fin de cuentas era un príncipe, y además tenía deberes reales, con los que debería de cumplir.

-Zero, tengo que decirte algo-dijo ella

-Es sobre Sombra ¿verdad?-hablo el unicornio.

-sí-contesto ella, ok Celestia si le vamos a mentir que se lo crea, pensó ella para sus adentros.

-sé que no es rey desde hace mucho, pero no sé por qué-

-una bruja lo hechizo haciendo lo un tirano, el protegió a ti y al imperio cuando me pidió que lo detuviera encerrándolos en el hielo, hace poco quiso regresar aun con la maldición, pero el corazón de cristal usado por un dragón y seis pony lo detuvieron-dijo ella poniéndole un ala en la espalda dándole confort.

-Entiendo de hecho que saber o sospechar quien es la bruja, pero no tenía idea de que el hechizo hubiese sido tan fuerte, crees que ¿algún día se podrá librar de esta maldición?-Hablo en tono pesimista, y con algo de frialdad.

Celestia se quedó sorprendida de la reacción del pony, ella esperaba otra cosa, negación, ira u odio o algo más pero so eso, no era normal en el pony, lo normal sería que se pusiera a llorar porque para la mayoría de los pony, esa noticia seria comparable a decirle que algún familiar cercano padece de alguna enfermedad terminar, pero en vez de eso nada, absolutamente nada, más que algo de pesimismo.

-sí, algún día podrá salir y reinar de nuevo-dijo ella aun con el ala detrás de él.

-supongo que los civiles no saben nada de esto ¿no?-dijo agachando las orejas, pues la idea de decirle eso a los civiles, simplemente no le gustaba. Siempre habría intentado tratar con ellos, pero la masa es tonta y miedosa, quizás si la idea fuera hablar con cada uno de ellos por separado, le podría emocionar un poco más.

-supones bien-pero que pasa aquí, pensó ella

-dime Zero ¿sucede algo?, acaso ¿sabías algo de esto antes que yo te dijera algo?-pregunto matando su duda

-no, solo Sombra me dijo que probablemente se ausentaría, además que me dijo que si el no estuviera debía tener la misma confianza en usted que le tengo a Sombra-hablo, terminando la duda que invadía la mente de nuestra princesa solar.

Confianza, pensó ella, lo logro, podría "usar" o más bien poner a trabajar al pony sin ni siquiera tener que hacer demasiado esfuerzo, mas su moral no le permitía abusar porque era un amigo de ella, pero aun claro que él podría trabajar junto a ella, incluso como consejero ya que el siempre buscaba el bienestar de las demás sobre el suyo.

-bueno Zero no tienes por nada de qué preocuparte, yo les diré al pueblo y te coronaremos príncipe ¿te parece?-dijo ella tomando un cup cake.

-sí, pero el ser príncipe se me hace algo complicado-

-bueno no tendrás que hacer mucho, aun eres algo joven para encargarte de un reino, además me gustaría llevarte a Equestria, ¿claro si gustas?-

-¿Equestria? Mi hermano me dijo que ese lugar era muy bonito, me parecía muy bien que me llevara a Equestria- contesto el, entusiasmado

-seria para que me ayudes algunos asuntos nada difíciles, pero además de adoptarte como miembro de la familia real, tu hermano te dejo a mi cargo-

-sería un honor ser parte de la familia real, pero ¿no cree que es algo excesivo?, es decir, no quisiera incomodar-

-para nada Zero tu presencia no es ninguna incomodidad es más me siento muy cómoda contigo, serias de mucha ayuda para mí en asuntos reales- dijo abrazando al pony, pues ciertamente el plan de ella estaba viento en popa, ves Celestia es un pony de gustos simples fácil de tratar, muy fácil, pensó ella.

-gracias-dijo él, sonrojándose por la cercanía de Celestia.

Y ahora ¿Qué? Se preguntaban, Shining y Cadence, el rey sombra fue una vez su más grande enemigo, y eso era una total mentira, que debían hacer decirle al pueblo, o guardarlo en secreto.

Después de discutirlo con Shining y su hermana twilight, Cadence fue a buscar a Celestia, la gobernante del imperio encontró a su "tía" en una oficina improvisada que se había equipado para poner en orden los papeles del nuevo príncipe, y revisar los secretos del rey Sombra. Cuando Cadence llego, Celestia pudo notar un sincero enojo, cosa por lo cual le hizo una seña a los guardas reales y a la sirvienta para que salieran, ahí fue cuando la rosada le pregunto: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de lo de Zero?

-Creí que él estaba muerto-contesto ella, siguiendo en sus asuntos.

-¿Y por qué nos pusiste a cargo?, si no nos dijiste sobre esto-volvió a cuestionar

-Porque sabía que ustedes son diferentes, mira a tus cenadores o consejeros, ¿Qué crees que habrían hecho?, con el miedo que le tienen a Sombra, matarían a Zero, tú y Shining son diferentes, son pony con los que puedo confiar, tanto que los considero mi familia, ustedes piensan diferente, no en avaricia sino en sentimientos, no son máquinas con políticas arcaicas, tienen almas y los creo capaces de hacer sacrificios por un pueblo, por eso decidí ponerlos a ustedes, porque son especiales.-contesto la mayor dejando, de lado sus ocupados asuntos, y hablándole a su sobrina. Con tal aptitud que sería capaz de calmar hasta el mas enojado.

-Tía, yo solo intento tratar a los demás como me gustaría que me trataran a mí, los ayudo como usted me enseño, e intento seguir su ejemplo al máximo–dijo ella

-Es por eso que serás recordara como parte del imperio cuando hallas muerto, porque tú y Shining saben gobernar no con la cabeza si no con el corazón-

-Tú también actúas así, también serás recordada por tu reinado.-dijo abrazándola

-¿crees que nos podamos quedar en un habitación yo y twilight?-Pregunto la grande con una sonrisa

-es tu casa tía, porque no le llamas a Luna para la coronación de Zero-

-¿No te opones a la coronación?-pregunto la mayor

-No, ni yo ni Shining nos oponemos, incluso podríamos tenerlo aquí como un príncipe-

-No lo sé, pero ya decidirá el-

-por cierto donde esta tía-

-¡Eres genial Zero, así el imperio estará protegido contra todo ataque!- lo felicito Shining

-bueno trabajaba haciendo planes de guerra ofensivos y defensivos-contesto en tono bajo, pues el pony no estaba acostumbrado a ser felicitado. Más bien estaba acostumbrado a las recompensas materiales (Efectos secundarios de vivir con alguien avaricioso como Sombra)

-con razón, es una de las mejores estrategias que he visto- dijo tomando el papel en sus manos y sosteniéndolo, y claro que era una buena estrategia de guerra, un blitzkrieg ofensivo y defensivo al mismo tiempo. Una estrategia muy bien elaborada y en muy poco tiempo, no era muy raro en el pony pues había trabajado para Sombra haciendo estrategias defensivas para el imperio que hoy eran conocidas en toda Equestria por academias militares y el ejército.

RECUERDO DE ZERO

Estaban Zero y Sombra sentado, desayunado pero como siempre Zero prefería comer lo dulce primero y lo "amargo" en sus palabras al último.

-¿Y no comes cosas nutritivas eh?-Cuestiono Sombra

-¿porque lo haría? si no me gustan, me sabe mala la lengua cuando las cómo-dijo el otro haciendo de lado las zanahorias.

-ummmmm ya veo, ¿y qué planes tienes para hoy?-

-quisiera ayudarte, claro sino te importa-dijo el otro haciendo de lado el heno, que en sus palabras no sabía a nada.

-voy a planear estrategias defensivas, te interesa-

-alguna como un blitzkrieg-

-¿un qué?- pregunto confundido por el término

-Es una estrategia que en alemán significa ataques y victorias rápidas alrededor de diversos frentes, se consigue poniendo unidades rápidas al frente y dejar unidades lentas y de gran magnitud destructiva atrás, confundiendo al enemigo-

-¿Sabes de guerra eh?-

-lo leí en un libro-

-vamos, al terminar el desayuno, y no comas lo que no quieres, desde hoy el reino empezara a cambiar-

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Zero, entonces ayudabas en las estrategias ¿eh?-

-Yo, trabajaba para mi hermano, haciendo la mayor parte de las estrategias defensivas y ayudaba con algunas ofensivas-dijo él.

Shining se sorprendió, pensaba que el pony era un inútil pues a simple vista eso era lo que se veía de él, era casi un militar pero había un problema nunca había recibido dicha educación, quizás todo lo que sabía del arte de la guerra era porque tenía una gran capacidad para ser autodidacta, además de que el hacía estrategias muchos más defensivas que ofensivas, era para proteger no para atacar y con la guerra con los Changeling era casi imposible defenderse sin atacar.

Celestia iba por los grandes pasillos para buscar a Zero, para decirle sobre las portadoras y el dragón que habían detenido a su hermano, deseando que no estuviera enojado con ellas, pues aunque Sombra no hubiese querido hacer nada de lo que hacía, ella estaría enojada si fuera si hermano Sombra pero ya vería que le diría Zero.

-No os culpo de nada a ellas-dijo el cuándo le terminaron de explicar sobre el corazón de cristal.

Bueno eso lo dijo antes de que le terminaran de explicar, bueno es que solo tomo un libro de historia, y empezó a leerlo, claro que pego un grito cuando leyó que casi paso mil años dormido en su habitación, y desde 1 hora no se dejaba de ver en el espejo.

-¿Qué tanto te ves?-dijo Cadence

-Pase mil años y no he cambiado nada-Hablo sorprendido estirándose cada parte de la cara

-¿Por qué no las culpas de nada Zero?-pregunto Celestia

-sabía que tenían que detener a Sombra, cuando estuviese debajo del hechizo, creo que yo no lo podría haber hecho, al fin de cuentas es mi hermano, es más creo que hicieron lo correcto-dijo jalándose las orejas

-sabía que lo entenderías, sabes también paso algo con Luna pero gracias a ellas está bien-dijo Celestia

-¿la princesa está bien?-pregunto, algo exaltado dejado de lado el tema del espejo.

-Si está bien gracias al poder de los elementos de la armonía-

-leí sobre ellos, ¿pero usted no los controlaba?-

-hace mucho pero ya no, ahora están en un árbol y la portadora de la magia se convirtió en princesa y vivía conmigo, hasta que decidió gobernar Ponyville -dijo Celestia, aunque Zero la miraba como hace unos segundos él se miraba al espejo.

-usted tampoco ha cambiado en nada, se ve tan joven como antes-dijo casi sorprendido y sin pensar

-no me veo joven, soy joven- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, y con tono condescendiente por el alago.

Cadence y Celestia rieron, más Zero no pareció entender el chiste o la gracia de la oración, luego Celestia se puso seria y dijo:

-soy joven Cadence, solo mírame no te parezco joven- hablo, casi en tono de regaño.

-¿y la pony que te acompañaba?- pregunto Zero

-es una portadora y fue a decirle a las demás que vinieran para tu coronación-dijo Celestia seria por la acción de Cadence

-pero, antes no le tiene que decir al pueblo sobre mi hermano y yo-

-si, es por eso es que me voy a tomar vacaciones, para hacer esto, y disfrutar mi juventud-dijo sacándole la lengua a Cadence.

-ah ¿okey?- contesto el

Para el pueblo tenía un diario, que el mismo Sombra, le había dado, para que le dejase una evidencia a quien reinara, y este o estos tuviera que hacer príncipe, por ley y decreto del imperio a Zero. Además de que el pueblo, respetara a Sombra y a su recuerdo. Quizás también le podría servir al mismo rey para quitarse un par de pecados de encima, si este llegase al trono sin la maldición.


	3. La noticia y la torre del reloj

**Lo siento, si el capítulo quedo algo largo, fueron mil palabras más que mi media, pero fue necesario**

-Ponys del Imperio de cristal, hoy no les vengo a hablar como una líder, más bien como una pony más. Un igual, uno más de ustedes.- y con esas palabras empezó Celestia a dar un discurso, donde explicaría a los medios de información y militares, los últimos eventos desde la llegada de Zero.

-Hemos encontrado una nueva evidencia, sobre a lo que respecta a uno de los más grandes gobernantes, de la historia Equestriana. Se refiere, estoy hablando ni más, ni menos que del Rey Sombra. A través de los años, se ha creído que dicho pony es un monstruo. Pero en los últimos meses, se ha llegado a las profundidades del castillo y en consecuencia se ha descubierto una gran verdad- Respiro para tomar aire, porque más de la mitad de lo que decía era mentira, para empezar ella sabía todo desde un principio, pero debía proteger a su pueblo, debía proteger a sus pony. Por eso mismo había dicho que Sombra fue un tirano. Porque para que Equestria se fortaleciera y creciera debía mentir. Cosa que hizo, solo por su pueblo. Más no había mentido en todos los progresos que hizo Sombra, en eso siempre respeto al pie de la letra el legado del Rey.

-A nombre mío, de mi hermana, y el resto de la familia real. Le tengo que pedir perdón al mismo Rey. La nueva información ha revelado que su legado como un tirano, no se debió nada más y nada menos que al hechizo de una bruja. La esposa del verdadero Emperador, que el junto con su hermano en un acto heroico de valentía derroco, haciendo del imperio una nación libre.-Y como era de esperase nacieron las preguntas, claro que en cada una de ellas, ya tenía una respuesta más que planeada y ensayada, para cada una de ellas.

-calma súbditos míos, la nueva evidencia es un diario donde se describe los años que el maleficio habito al rey, convirtiéndolo así en el tirano que todos recuerdan, yo mismo doy mi palabra de que el diario es real y el rey fue hechizado, yo misma lo eh leído, la princesa twilight junto con las demás princesas y los más grandes hechiceros del imperio pueden autentificar, ante ustedes. Sé que no es fácil aceptar tal verdad, pero el rey es responsable de el gran crecimiento del imperio y de muchas cosas más que hoy no solo el imperio sino toda Equestria disfruta, ahora para demostrar mi arrepentimiento y el de la familia de cristal, se hará un investigación sobre el rey y yo determinare según el concepto más imparcial, si el rey Sombra se merece nuestro perdón y acogimiento dentro de los grandes reyes Equestríanos. –paro unos momentos para tomar aire y pensó "ahora lo importante"

-recuerdo que los cite para dos cosas, y se encontró al antiguo príncipe del imperio de cristal el hermano del rey sombra, autodenominado el príncipe Zero.-al decir esto todos los pony se quedaron callados, mientras que los reporteros se llenaron de preguntas, creando un disparate en la sala de conferencias.

-Él, es un príncipe que ha dormido unos mil años aproximadamente y también puede autentificar el diario. Como prueba de que tiene sangre azul, les hice unas pruebas de ADN, que todos podrán solicitar si quieren información, ya dicho esto yo misma hace unos 1000 años, he hablado con el pony y le puedo asegurar que no tiene deseos de venganza ni nada parecido, para empezar no tiene deseos de ser príncipe pero por respeto a la memoria de su hermano lo aceptara. En 1 semana será su coronación, todos están invitados y responderá algunas de las preguntas que se la hagan, hoy no me acompaña puesto que está ocupado en asuntos del reino- dicho esto respondió algunas preguntas que ya se esperaba y tenía una respuesta ensayada para ellas, casi fueron las misma que le hicieron cuando Luna fuera despojada del espíritu de Nightmare Moon. ¡Ja! rio internamente fue igual que con Luna, además si había problemas como Equestria domino al Imperio hace muchos años, podría traer a la fuerza militar si hubiera un problema o hubiera un pony que lleve su inconformidad mas halla de los comentarios.

Como era de esperarse, no todo fue miel sobre hoyuelas para el príncipe, durante los 3 primeros días, o los pony le hacían una mala cara, o no le hablaban, cosa que no le importo mucho a nadie. Lo que si le llego a importar más que nada a Zero y a Celestia. Fue cuando llego una carta anónima, de algún pony dejando una amenaza de más de tres páginas sobre lo que haría si Zero no estuviese protegido por la familia real y la guardia. Eso era normal, pues le tendrían que servir de príncipe, al hermano de un tiránico rey.

Ya para el cuarto día llego una carta con una amenaza de muerte a Zero, más Celestia quien ya se prevenía esto y la tomo antes.

-rastréala-dijo entregándole la carta a Shining

-¿Qué es?-pregunto este confundido por la seria cara y el comportamiento de Celestia, conocida por llevar la calma en situaciones muy difíciles.

-Un anónimo "valiente" -contesto ella con sarcasmo

-¿otra?-pregunto el levantado una ceja

-¿Cómo que otra?, hay más de estas ¿Por qué no han hecho algo?-pregunto confundida pero enojada a la vez

El unicornio de color blanco abrió un cofre de un tamaño considerable, en el, un mundo de papeles cayo para todos lados, donde se escribía la peste de seres que podrían llegar a ser los pony, con un lenguaje tan vulgar y soez, que al leerlo, Celestia cambio la cara de ira a preocupación, y de preocupación a tristeza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto

-estamos yendo por los principales sospechosos y de ahí los duques y personas con cierto poder social o dinero-dijo Shining buscando entre las nuevas cartas los sospechosos.

-¿y porque sospechas de ellos?-pregunto sarcásticamente, porque ya se imaginaba la respuesta, porque Zero podría representar un riesgo a la clase alta, con el solo hecho de ser un príncipe, aparte de que, con cada adicción o nacimiento en la familia real, su estatus social se veía mermado de cierta manera.

Poco tiempo después Celestia fue a buscar a Zero y lo encontró cantando una canción algo triste.

"En este lugar donde la luz no puede llegar  
¿Qué estoy cantando el día de hoy?  
Aunque soy un juguete que sabe imitar ¿Tengo derecho a sentir amor?"

Canto el unicornio que respondía al nombre de Zero, con una voz tenue y limpia.

La princesa solar, rompió una rama para que se diera cuenta de su presencia, e interrumpirlo de manera no muy grosera. Porque no quería molestarlo, y tampoco le desagradaba la manera en la que el cantaba, es solo que la canción en verdad era demasiado depresiva para el gusto de ella.

-Zero, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto

-es respecto a las cartas verdad-dijo bajando las orejas

-sí, pero no tienes la culpa de nada.-dijo ella envolviéndolo con una ala.

-tengo algo de miedo, siendo sincero-dijo el, con la cabeza abajo y con los ojos cristalinos.

-Zero, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, por cada pony que te odia hay al menos algunos cinco que te apoyan -dijo ella abrazando al pony.

-no creo que sean tantos-sonrió, y se secó un ojo con el casco

-bueno pero al menos algunos dos o tres, sí que lo hay- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Celestia sabía que los niños o jóvenes lloran porque quieren atención o para que los consuelen y es porque son jóvenes, pero cuando no pueden evitarlo, empieza el "peligro". Y en este caso, en este caso Zero no podía evitarlo y por eso se fue a los jardines del palacio a un árbol grande y frondoso que le diera la comodidad y la soledad deseada. Al fin de cuentas es un príncipe y debía comportarse a la altura. Porque él no quería atención, solo no podría evitarlo, y ahí es cuando los verdaderos sentimientos se hacen presentes, el pony sentía miedo.

-tengo entendido que nadie te ha dicho de las cartas para evitar que te preocuparas ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo ella

-tengo sueños muy extraños, una bruja, en lo alto de una torre del reloj, ríe, como solo un loco puede hacerlo. Y es ahí cuando me mostro algunas de las cartas que han llegado al reino-dijo con un escalofrió, el cual le recorrió la espalda de solo recordar

-Y ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Celestia sorprendida por la contestación

-la pony que se me aparece cuando, abro los ojos bajo el agua-contesto sosteniendo las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Zero….- dijo en voz baja Celestia

-es solo que a veces veo cosas, cosas que en verdad no quiero ver- hablo con ojos cerrados, sincerándose ante la princesa, dejando que algunas lágrimas corran por sus mejillas.

Pero de ¿que hablaba Zero?, ¿pesadilla?, ¿trauma?, ¿fantasma del pasado?, solo se le ocurrió una idea para averiguarlo, y fue empezar a descartar posibilidades, tal cual como lo haría el propio Zero, o un detective bien entrenado. Pesadilla no podría ser porque le revelo información actual, eso también descartaba al trauma, y quizás si fuera un fantasma del pasado, eso significaría que el pony no estaba tan cuerdo que digamos. Tomando información del pasado, sabía que Zero no le mentiría. Así que prefirió buscar información con Luna. Quien era la experta en los sueños.

-se lo que está pensando y la verdad deseo que sea más que nada una maldición, y no un fantasma del pasado porque eso significaría que ya empecé a delirar- hablo el pony después de un rato.

Celestia se sorprendió, porque nadie le había adivinado nada en la mente de ella, así que le sonrió y dijo:

-tienes madera de detective chico-

Bueno, Luna debería de entrar en los sueños del pony, y ver qué era eso o a que le tenía miedo.

-¿Zero, como era tu madre?-pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

-no lo sé nunca la conocí, mi padre decía que por mi culpa y la de Sombra ella murió-hablo con algo de melancolía en las palabras

-la muerte no es tu culpa, ni la de nadie ¿Por qué decía eso?, ¿acaso murió en el parto o algo así?-

-no, es solo que no lo recuerdo era muy pequeño, ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro-dijo el

-¿sabes? sigo creyendo que esto de la coronación va por mal camino, ¿segura que no es muy tarde para posponerlo?-a completo el pony, ante el silencio de su interlocutora

-no temas yo te protegeré, no debes de hacer caso de lo que dicen los pony, solo que tienen miedo de que alguien tan joven como tú los gobierne, es solo eso-dijo ella, dándole un abrazo, ya que la pregunta fallo y solo lo hizo que se deprimiera más.

-lo intentare, aunque yo también tengo miedo de gobernarlos-

5 HORAS DESPUES, y en la habitación de Zero:

-¿y que viste?- pregunto Celestia su hermana cuando salió de los sueños de Zero.

-es un recuerdo y algo más, pero no es una pesadilla, no puedo hacer nada sin correr el riesgo de lastimarlo.

-¿recuerdo de qué?, o de ¿Quién?-pregunto ella

-no lo sé, no pude ver su rostro solo vi las cartas, y la torre del reloj, no vi a Zero, para ser un sueño, era muy extraño-dijo luna preocupada por su nuevo amigo, pues desde hace 3 días ella y él se desvelaban viendo las estrellas Luna hablando de ellas, y Luna lo consideraba un nuevo amigo, cosa rara pues los únicos con quien se juntaba eran niños en la nightmare night.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-¿y me podrá ayudar Princesa Luna?-dijo Zero

-lo intentare pero creo que no es una pesadilla, sino un mal recuerdo, quizás alguna maldición y no estoy muy familiarizada con las maldiciones en sueños-dijo ella

-por cierto a mí me hablas de usted, pero a mi hermana no- Cambio el tema de la conversación Luna

-¿a qué se debe eso?-

-bueno es que ella, tampoco me habla de usted muy seguido. Además creo que tenemos la confianza suficiente para hablarnos de tu, aunque seamos príncipes- contesto esté pensando un momento.

-claro se conocen de hace mil años, son muy viejos amigos- bromeo Luna, sonriéndole al pony. Porque a pesar de hablarle de "usted", la trataba de manera diferente, como si fuese cualquier otra pony, lo que hacía que le agradara Zero. Al menos eso y que era el único que la soportaba cuando se ponía a darle una clase sobre el cielo nocturno

-oh Zero, me dijiste que no conociste a tu madre verdad-interrumpió Celestia, llegando a la habitación, de donde salían ambos.

-sí, ni siquiera la recuerdo-

-bueno, porque no vas a distraerte a ver si ves algo en la biblioteca o archivos del castillo-

-no lo había pensado, iré de a ver de una vez-dicho esto tomo camino hacia los archivos y biblioteca privada del castillo

-Luna, no viste su rostro ¿verdad?-pregunto una ves se quedaron solas, refiriéndose a la bruja que atormentaba a Zero.

-no, porque lo preguntas-

-tengo una ligera sospecha-contesto, deseando que lo que pensara no fuera más que un mal presentimiento

RECUERDO DE CELESTIA

-y Sombra no ¿tienes padres?-

-los mate a ambos-contesto sínicamente, pero no de manera malvada, más bien con un toque perfecto de impertinencia que hacía que todas las yeguas cayeran ante los pies del rey

-si se lo de tu padre, pero no sé nada de tu madre-

-ella era un peligro para Zero, para mí, para el reino, y para todos los demás, estaba loca, pero loca de verdad, e hice lo que tenía que hacer-

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Luna también fue a buscar por su parte, pero no archivos sobre la familia Sombra, si no recuerdos familiares que podrían ayudarla a aliviar las pesadillas de su nuevo amigo, Zero.

-mmmmmm, no hay nada, no, y no-decía viendo cofres de recuerdos a diestra y siniestra, hasta que encontró una foto de lo que parecía una Reyna o algo así en los archivos del rey.

-¡vaya! que si estaba loco el padre de Zero, esta horrible la yegua, y miren su peinado, que familia, y pensar que de ella salió, Zero, y sobre todo Sombra ¿Cómo pudo salir alguien tan apuesto como Sombra de este par de criaturas?-se dijo en voz alta así misma

-tendré que entrar y ver en los sueños de Zero otras ves, pero esta vez entrare a la torre, y también dejar de hablar sola-dijo abriendo unas cajas

-te tengo-dijo al tomar una foto de la torre del reloj con la que soñaba Zero

-si soy la mejor-se dijo a ella misma

Saliendo fue a buscar a Zero, en los archivos pero antes de eso se encontró con Twilight.

-¡he! twilight, creí que estabas en ponyville-

-fui ayer y hoy llegue, para decirle a mis amigas que vengan para la coronación y esas cosa-dijo la alicornio morada

-oh y bueno creí que te quedaste por la biblioteca-

-no, tengo cosas que hacer-

-twilight estamos de vacaciones-dijo Luna

-sí, pero ya me conoces-dijo ella algo apenada por su comportamiento algo excesivo a la hora de trabajar.

-bueno tengo que hablar con Zero-dijo luna

-creo que esta con Spike, en la biblioteca-dicho esto empezó a correr la de azul.

-ok-dijo a la lejanía Luna.

EN LA BIBLIOTECA

-no puede ser no hay nada-dijo Spike tirándose al suelo

-si hemos revisado cada archivo pero no hay nada-contesto el

-oye y ¿Cómo es la pony que se te aparece bajo el agua cuando abres los ojos?-pregunto Spike como buen chismoso que era

-es algo blanca, con un aspecto como si llevara toda la vida bajo el agua, su cara está llena de furia y siento como si me ahogara cuando la veo-hablo sintiendo de nuevo el escalofrió bajar por su espalda

-suena muy aterrador-

-demasiado, es la misma de mis sueños-

En eso entre Luna con la foto en el casco

-esta es la torre del reloj ¿no? Zero-pregunto Luna

-sí, ¡es esa como la encontraste!-dijo el sorprendido

Y así paso toda la tarde, buscando información sobre la torre del reloj más nunca se halló su paradero, más tarde Luna entro a los sueños de Zero.

EN EL SUEÑO DE ZERO

-ummm y donde estoy-se decía Luna a sí misma.

Camino por un sendero, bañado por la luz de la gran e inmensa luna llena que iluminaba a la perfección, todo el camino. Llego después de un par de metros a una torre del reloj, la cual se veía casi idéntica a la que había visto antes en la fotografía. Entro preguntando si estaba Zero por ahí, cosa que solo parecía ambientarle en una película de terror

-para ser un sueño esto está muy bien diseñado-hablo palpando todo.

-parece más una maldición que se proyecta en un sueño-hablo sola

Empezó a subir por una gran escalera de caracol, y poco tiempo después empezó a escuchar una risa, que le emanaba un miedo que no experimentaba desde que había estado en la luna. Lo que solo podría decir algo, que la risa no es motivo de la "pesadilla" sino quien la provoca. Subió con el corazón en el cuello hasta el último piso. Mas entre mas subía le parecía más a un castillo y no a un reloj. Entro en la última habitación de hasta más arriba, y encontró a Zero amarrado con una cadenas en un rincón. Escucho que la bruja quien también había visto en otra parte. Maldecía al unicornio con palabras que es difícil creer que existan

-no, ya cállate-grito Zero

Ante esto, sola la bruja reía, parecía que oían cosas diferentes, pues Zero le contestaba frases que no tenían que ver con el contexto, entonces lo entendió las pesadillas eran provocadas por una maldición no por un trauma.

-yo jamás lastimaría a nadie, y mucho menos a alguien que aprecio-

-buena suerte con eso- exclamo la bruja para empezar a reír más

-nunca dudare, incluso si eh de luchar, incluso si eso significa volver la espada contra ti-

-mátame como lo hizo tu hermano-

-mi hermano jamás mataría a alguien incluso si fuere malvado igual que tu-

-eso piensas tú-

Luna se hartó de no saber que decía la conversación, debía detener el sueño, ya era demasiado para Zero y ya había visto el rostro de la pony, se acercó a Zero pero al tocarlo cambiaron de escenario a una versión del castillo de cristal destruido y en ruinas, a lo lejos un pony solitario que parecía ser el responsable de toda la devastación del imperio, un ambiente post-apocalíptico, causado por el pony que ahora le volteaba la cara para verlos, y en ese entonces aparecieron ambos en la cama de Zero, se despertó antes de verle la cara al pony.

Zero estaba sonrojado con la cobija tapándole la cara o gran parte de ella, pues termino compartiendo cama con la princesa Luna, ella por su parte rio de la actitud infantil del pony.

-entonces ese era el rostro que ves bajo el agua Zero- pregunto sin salirse de la cama

-si- solo contesto el pony apenado, ella solo rio más por la actitud del pony

-y dime porque estas así-

Después de mucho silencio dijo:

-nunca eh estado en la cama con una yegua-dijo sin pensar y arrepintiéndose y sonrojándose al instante, pues el comentario se puede malentender

-jajajaja-se rio Luna

-no es lo que se puede entender, es solo que- y Luna lo callo

-si sé a qué te refieres Zero, solo me pareció gracioso el momento-


	4. La verdad de la torre y el monstruo

-¡CELESTIA!-grito Zero corriendo a hacia el castillo

-¿Qué sucede Zero?-Grito Luna empezando a perseguirlo

-ella está peleando-Contesto, cuando ambos corrieron a la misma velocidad

-puedo, sentir su energía mágica, la cual está en movimiento, y combatiendo contra esa cosa…-paro en seco su hablar y su correr

Entonces, ahí fue cuando su cara reflejo la más grande incredibilidad, lo que después paso en desagrado y degenero en absoluto temor.

-Es la energía de mi padre… el amuleto del alicornio…. No tenemos esperanza, si soy sincero-hablo con un tono que reflejaba lo grave que era la situación

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos

-es un "amuleto", que creo mi padre, con su sangre, la de Sombra y mía. La sangre de Sombra aportaría el poder, y la mía como un recurso, para liberar o detenerlo. Más no lo termino y solo libera la energía mágica. O al menos hasta donde supe-contesto Zero, mientras cerraba los ojos, para poder calcular la situación y las posibles salidas que tendría el imperio

-pero ya he peleado contra ese amuleto-dijo twilight

-pero ahora, lo tiene una unión de pony-dragón y quien sabe que más especies, no una unicornio tonta y celosa, incapaz de controlar sus emociones-contesto el unicornio gris

-es un poder que sobrepasa al de Celestia, o al menos eso creo- a completo

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Debe de haber alguna salida, siempre la hay-pregunto Luna

-la mana, aura, ki, chakra, o cosmos de un ser vivo es estable y es único, pero estos están bajando y subiendo, lo más normal es un esfuerzo, pero esto es demasiado drástico están peleando.-dijo Zero

-y en estos momentos, la energía de mi hermana está muy baja, ¿verdad?-pregunto Luna, con cierto temor en las palabras

-¿y que vamos a hacer?-dijo twilight

-vas por el resto de las portadoras, y empiecen a sacar a los pony del imperio, después te quiero ver, detrás de las líneas de combate- contesto Luna, tomando la posición que le correspondía a su hermana y de hecho comúnmente, Celestia era la líder militar

En eso salieron y la princesa Celestia, fue empujada a sus pies y al fin pudieron ver lo que en realidad era esa cosa, un dragón, que tenía un cuerno de un unicornio justo en la cabeza. En los ojos, le salía un líquido como la sangre pero este en vez de ser rojo era negro, y sin ojos, mas eso no era lo terrorífico, si no que estaba recubierto del mismo tipo de coraza que tienen los changeling (lo que les daba una pista de los culpables), usaba ataques de magia, al igual que el aliento de fuego, y media más de diez metros.

Sin dar tiempo a nada, más que a gritar del miedo, el monstruo les ataco con su fuego. Lo que casi, por minúsculos segundos, les toca, a no ser de que Zero, conjuro una barrera que les salvo, del ataque casi mortal.

-No los lastimaras- Grito, notablemente perturbado Zero, aun con el conjuro

Solo la bestia gruño, en señal de enojo, estaba claro que no iba a dejar a los pony.

Empezó a atacarlos con un rayo tan potente que fue capaz de destruir el hechizo de Zero. Después de eso lastimo a las portadoras por separado, parecía a pesar de toda la monstruosidad tener conciencia propia. Luna les intento salvar mas no pudo y quedo atrapada en su garra, un movimiento después del monstruo y la princesa no tenía movimiento en las alas, solo basto con un crujido para saber que las había lastimado gravemente. Los guardias no pudieron hacer nada contra el monstruo, uno a uno fue devorado en frente de Zero, Cadence y Celestia, las princesas lo atacaron con la energía de su cuerpo, la bestia soltó a Luna, y lanzando rayos golpeo al castillo llevándose parte de esto.

¿Por qué no hago nada?, ¿Por qué mis piernas no reaccionan?, ¿Qué me sucede?, ¿Dónde está el honor?, ¿dónde está mi honor?, como dijo Sombra solo los que matan viven, y siempre lo vi, en cada flor, en cada forma de vida, solo si matas vives no hay otra manera incluso si sucede en la civilización, solo me queda matar o morir, y entonces ¿por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona?, yo, ¿no sirvo para nada?, ¿siquiera valgo la pena de morir en batalla como ellos?, solo soy un cero. Pensaba Zero mientras veía la devastación causada por el monstruo.

-¡Celestia!, ¡no!-grito Luna, cuando su hermana inconsciente iba a ser tragada, por la bestia.

Zero lo tacleo, con tal fuerza que Luna pudo tomar a Celestia, solo logrando hacer enojar a la bestia, quien lo vio de frente y le disparo con todo su poder.

En cada fibra del pony, en cada hueso, en cada rincón de su cuerpo, sintió el abrasivo dolor del aquel ataque. A pesar de no querer gritar, más por motivos de honor, no pudo resistir, es ahí cuando todos los pony que combatían lo voltearon a ver. Nadie podría haber sobrellevado y seguir vivo de ese ataque.

-¿Qué haremos el príncipe murió?-pregunto, asustado un guardia a la princesa Luna.

-ayuda a las portadoras a sacar a los civiles, y envíelos a Canterlot, pidan tropas, que los pegasos hagan un perímetro y ahí le daremos con todo-hablo Luna, intentando sonar tan seria como lo sonaría Celestia.

Cuando el humo se disipo, se vio a la silueta del cadáver de Zero, pero de este salió un rayo, que dio en el lomo de la bestia logrando llamar la atención, el pony seguía vivo, era casi imposible pero el pony seguía vivo y eso era lo que importaba.

-ahora probaras algo de tu medicina-dijo Cadence volando alrededor del monstruo con el corazón de cristal en sus cascos, más el ataque lo esquivo la bestia, y con su garra la tiro al piso. Rompiéndole el corazón de cristal en el pecho de la princesa del amor, haciendo que algunos pedazos de cristal entraran en el cuerpo de esta provocándole una profunda hemorragia.

-¡Cadence!-grito Shining, llegando al ver a su amada.

-no mueras, no tu por favor-le decía a con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Shining, solo, no renuncies al amor-dijo antes de empezar, a escupir sangre.

Zero golpeo con una mesa a la bestia, atrayendo su atención, haciendo que esta dejara de lado a Shining Armor, para que este ayudase a Cadence. Luego lo golpeo con un rayo, que no le hizo ningún daño, más bien solo le enfureció, la bestia lo tomo y lo coloco en su boca, pero no para comérselo sino para, convocar un ataque y que Zero lo recibiera de lleno.

El cielo, se estremeció, los colores cambiaron por un momento, y la bestia logro atacar, haciendo que el cuerpo de Zero saliera como un cohete impulsado grotescamente por el aliento fétido y nauseabundo del monstruo.

-Zero, no –digo Celestia quien ya había tomado conciencia, de lo que sucedía.

-Shining, el corazón de cristal, úsalo para curar a Cadence-grito Celestia

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto, el unicornio blanco quien traía a su esposa en una camilla conjurada por magia.

-posiciónala como si fuera el corazón de cristal, y empieza con el hechizo que controla al cristal-dijo esta

Mientras tanto, la bestia estaba rematando a Zero con ataques en el aire, para después hacer un ataque que le desintegro, parte de los cascos traseros, al igual que delanteros.

-gracias, por el tiempo, príncipe Zero-dijo Celestia en voz baja

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ZERO

¿Eh muerto?, ¿este es mi fin? ¿Hoy moriré?, ¿aquí termina mi camino?, si es así, nunca conoceré a la tierra de hielo, no llegare a ver a la colina que escupe fuego, ni a la tierra de agua, tampoco al lago lleno de sal, nunca veré como es Equestria, como es Canterlot, no sabré que es la Nightmare Night, ni como era el castillo de las hermanas princesas, no visitare la torre del reloj. ¡Quien pueda viajar y conocer debe ser el ser más libre de la tierra! Pensó el mientras estaba cayendo, desde donde el ataque lo había alzado

-Zero ¡levántate y pelea!-le dijo Sombra quien se le apareció

-Sombra, no puedo, soy un inútil-

-donde está tu honor, ¡basura!-contesto su hermano a Zero

-levántate, conseguiste el tiempo, para salvar a Cadence, conseguiste vivir el hechizo de hielo, y conservar tus recuerdos. ¡Pelea!-Añadió

-toda la vida, nunca lo he hecho ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora?, ¿qué tiene de especial morir en el campo de batalla?, ¿debería de morir con la gloria del aplauso por matar a la bestia?-

-debes de pelear, para vivir y además mira-le dijo señalando a la bestia quien atacaba a Celestia

-no puedes permitirlo, debes proteger a las princesas-agrego

-debes de tener el honor de nosotros, debes de darle un monstruo si es lo que buscan en nuestra familia. ¿Dónde estaría nuestro honor si mueren hoy las princesas?-pregunto Sombra

-¿y qué hago?-

-rompe cadenas, vence tus miedos y deja salir esa fuerza interna-dijo sombra desvaneciéndose

-abrazo mis sueños, y protejo mi honor-contesto con una sonrisa Zero

Empezó a hacer algo de magia en su cuerno, mas no lo lograba. Se concentró un poco más, la energía lo empezó a rodear, creo un espada la reforzó, y tomo fuerza para chocar contra la bestia.

-basta de llantos… basta de humillaciones… ¡prisioneros de la humillación!, ¡hoy pelearemos contra los monstruos!-empezó a concentrase, en el ataque más potente que conocía en sus cortos diez y seis años.

-pisoteando cadáveres ríes de la voluntad de avanzar, no somos ganado, ¡prisioneros de la humillación he comenzado el contrataque!, y hoy serás exterminado, por mi honor-grito Zero

Comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, tomando velocidad para convocar su ataque, empezó a ver al castillo y a la bestia, localizo su punto débil.

-el amuleto del alicornio-pensó sonriendo al ver dicho amuleto en la espalda del monstruo, desde el cielo. Así que concentro todo su poder en ataque y conjuro una espada. Ya estaba cerca y entonces, concentro todas sus fuerzas, incluso, la fuerza que usaba para respirar, y ataco en el amuleto, rompiéndolo en miles de partes.

La bestia, y empezó a girar del golpe, quedaron frente a la Reina Chrysalis, quien se quedó muda, nunca creyó poder ver a su criatura derrotada y menos por un unicornio, de apariencia de 15 años.

Llego Celestia cojeando de una pierna junto con toda la guardia pues la caída de la bestia, que antes los atacaba era un acto que solo de describía como un milagro, luego vio a Zero sobre la bestia enterrándole la espada, sonrió y hablo con la voz real de Canterlot:

-¡CHANGELING'S!, HAN PROBADO LA FUERZA DE UN SOLO ECUESTRUIANO, ¡QUIEREN EMPEZAR LA GUERRA Y PROBAR LA FUERZA DE MIL ECUESTRIANOS!-dicho esto todo el ejército se puso de lado de ella y en pose de batalla, y batiendo sonoramente sus armas, como señal de fuerza.

Los Changeling se empezaron a retirar sin antes amenazar que volverían, entonces cuando todos se fueron y los pony empezaron a regresar a sus casas, Celestia le dijo a Luna y Shining:

-están a cargo, yo tengo que curara a Zero, se un hechizo que probamente lo cure por completo pero me tomara todo el resto del día, les dejo a cargo de lo que sigue-Se subió a la bestia, pues Zero no tenía ni fuerza para moverse, y se quedó ahí todo el tiempo, mirando hacia la espada que había conjurado.

-Zero ven, súbete a mi lomo y te llevare a un lugar seguro-El unicornio apenas si la toco, parecía no verle, se subió con dificulta a su lomo, la agarro como podía.

PRESPECTIVA DE ZERO

Apenas logro ver algo, apenas puedo ver mínimamente lo que pasa, parece que Celestia me curara o algo así. Más por el dolor que siento no creo que haya cura alguna.

Celestia no puede volar, si lo hiciera me caería y tampoco puede tele transportarse, pues me dolería o eso le logro escuchar, no sé muy bien lo que pasa, es mas no sé, nada de lo que pasa. Perdí la conciencia de lo que pasaba cuando caí sobre el monstruo.

Pero sí sé que llegamos al castillo, me dice que no duerma pero no lo logro, estoy muy cansado, siento mi sangre salir de mí, ya no siento mis piernas, ni mis brazos, empieza a hacer mucho frio.

¿Logro ver a las portadoras? o ¿más bien las identifico por su voz?, ¿al igual que a Cadence?, parece que el corazón de cristal si funciono, no oigo lo que dicen más si oigo o siento que Celestia sube escaleras.

Hace aún más frio, y he perdido parcialmente la visión, la garganta la tengo llena de sangre y siento un par de costillas rotas.

Celestia me recuesta en mi cama ¿la reconozco por su suavidad? o ¿es que ya perdí el tacto?, siento como empieza a quitar mis ropajes (¡que atrevida!) y a curar las heridas de mi piel, no opongo resistencia no tengo fuerza alguna, solo me quejo de algunas cosas.

FIN DE LA PRESPECTIVA DE ZERO

-tengo frio-le dijo el unicornio de color gris a Celestia, esta lo arropa de una parte y sigue curándolo.

-dime que más tienes, intenta hablar-le dice ella con la voz quebrada, nunca le gusto la muerte y, aun en su estado de parcial inmortalidad. Nunca se había logrado acostumbrar a que alguien muriese en sus brazos, o que un ser querido muriese, además de que hace algún tiempo ya no usaba la muerte de un criminal para hacer callar al pueblo, ni para infundirle temor.

-yo…. Me…. Yo…-decía entre cortado Zero

-vamos dime- decía curándolo

-princesa…. Gracias…por…. Todo… y la… oportunidad... De…. convivir...con…. tan buena… pony… un… Placer... Coincidir… en…. Esta… vida- le dijo, cerrando los ojos y dejando de respirar lentamente.

-Zero te juro que estarás bien-lo dejo de curar y empezó a levitarlo con un hechizo que lo envolvió en un aura dorada.

Se concentró cerrando los ojos, pues no solo estaba curando a Zero debía burlar a la muerte misma, y solo lo intento una vez sin éxito, mas ahora era todo o nada, se concentró, sabía que le quitaría algo de fuerza mas no la mataría, empezó a mover los cascos, formulando palabras en otro idioma pero que se oían hermosas, agito más fuerte los cascos en el área del corazón de Zero, con un poco de fuego en su casco lo paso encima de su corazón y le empezó a pasar su energía, una línea de color dorado empezó de ir del cuerno de Celestia al corazón de Zero, a Celestia le empezaba a doler mas no le importaba le importaba tan poco como la sangre que le salía de la nariz.

Ahora, solo quería salvar al pony que dio su vida por el imperio, solo quería salvar a Zero, empezó a crecer la energía y con ella pequeñas descargas aún mayores, solo un poco más pensaba Celestia, hasta que el corazón de Zero palpitara.

¡Lo había logrado!, venció a la muerte misma, se sintió mareada al instante, sabía que no llegaría a la puerta caminando, así que solo le quedo una solución, arroparse y dormir junto con Zero, porque en su estado tan débil podría pescar hasta una hipotermia. Y a pesar de todo, por primera vez sintió que había dormido con un amigo, ya que ella y Luna jamás tuvieron ese placer. Pues al ser princesas, siempre tuvieron que tener un perfil, muy maduro y jamás, tuvieron un buen amigo cercano cuando eran jóvenes, por eso de vez en cuando se portaban algo infantiles, o bien con ciertos gustos hacia lo infantil.

Lo primero que sintió al despertar, Celestia fue un descanso indescriptible, casi mágico, hace mucho que no dormía bien o no dormía pues los alicornios no ocupan dormir muy seguido, además de que se podía "cargar" (como un celular xD) estirando sus alas siempre y cuando les diera directamente el sol. Más el dormir, lo hacía para tener la fuerza de llevar el reino entero.

Empezó a sentir un cuerpo a lado de ella, pensándolo mejor un cuerpo que ella estaba abrazando como si fuera un peluche o algo así, y valla que la cama era muy cómoda y le estaba tentado dormirse otra vez, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de quien estaba abrazando, se preocupó: ¡Zero!- pensó.

¿El pony estaba bien?, ¿sobrevivió la noche?, ¿sentía algún dolor? , ¿Estaría consiente y no la habrá querido despertar?, ¿estará dormido?, y mil preguntas más se le vinieron a la mente al recordar al unicornio, pero tras una rápida revisión se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido y estaba "sano", o más sano solo tenía unos golpes, y probablemente unas fracturas pero estaba fuera de peligro.


	5. La defensa del imperio de cristal

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

-¡CELESTIA!-grito Zero corriendo al castillo

-¿Qué sucede Zero?-le dijo luna persiguiéndolo

-ella está peleando-dijo el

-puedo sentir su energía en movimiento, está combatiendo contra esa cosa y- se callo

Su cara reflejaba el más grande temor que nadie ha visto, se paró en seco para decir: es la energía de mi padre, tiene el amuleto del alicornio es invencible no hay esperanza para nadie.

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos

-es el amuleto que hizo mi padre con la sangre de él, Sombra y mía, agrego la sangre de Sombra por el poder y la mía como un recurso para detener los efectos o al menos eso dijo-

-pero ya he peleado contra ese amuleto-dijo twilight

-pero es una especie de pony-dragón y quien sabe de qué más especies el portador, y ni siquiera es un portador está en su cuerpo es parte de él, y la princesa Celestia está peleando contra el-dijo Zero triste

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Luna

-la mana, aura, ki, chakra, o comos de un ser vivo es estable y es único, pero estos están bajando y subiendo, lo más normal es un esfuerzo, pero esto es demasiado drástico están peleando.-dijo Zero

-¿y que vamos a hacer?-dijo twilight

-no lo sé-

En eso salieron y la princesas fue empujada a sus pies y al fin pudieron ver lo que en realidad era esa cosa, una criatura estilo Frankenstein, con la cabeza de un dragón, la piel de sus patas de pony, el cuerpo de un centauro, la pata izquierda trasera era de un águila, la pata derecha delantera era la garra de un tigre, la pata delantera izquierda era de un grifo y la última era de un lobo, mas esto no lo hacia lo suficiente horrible ni el hecho de no tener ojos y de sus cavidades saliera un líquido oscuro parecido a la sangre, sino lo que en realidad lo hacía terrorífico lo hacia el hecho de ser un ser de casi 10 metros de alto.

Solo les quedo gritar de miedo y desesperación cuando el ataque del titán les golpearía de frente, mas este no les llego a hacer daño, Zero había conjurado una barrera a tiempo salvándolos de un daño que podría ser mortal.

-no los lastimes-dijo Zero cuando el disparo ceso más su escudo no

Solo la bestia gruño, en señal de enojo, estaba claro que no iba a dejar a los pony.

Empezó a atacarlos con un rayo tan potente capaz de destruir el hechizo de Zero, después de eso lastimo a las portadoras por separado, parecía tener una conciencia propia, Luna las intento salvar mas no pudo y quedo atrapada en su garra de grifo, un movimiento después la princesa no tenía movimiento en las alas, la bestia las rompió como si de cristal se tratara, los guardias no pudieron hacer nada contra esa cosa, uno a uno fue devorado en frente de Zero, Cadence y Celestia, las princesas lo atacaron con la energía de su cuerpo, la bestia soltó a Luna, y lanzando rayos golpeo al castillo llevándose parte de esto.

¿Por qué no hago nada?, ¿Por qué mis piernas no reaccionan?, ¿Qué me sucede?, el mundo es demasiado cruel , como dijo Sombra solo los que matan viven, y siempre lo vi, en cada flor, en cada forma de vida, solo si matas vives no hay otra manera incluso si sucede en la civilización, solo me queda matar o morir, y entonces ¿por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona?, yo, no sirvo para nada, ni siquiera valgo la pena de morir en batalla como ellos, solo soy un cero. Pensaba Zero mientras veía la devastación causada por el monstruo.

-¡Celestia!¡no!-grito Luna, cuando su hermana inconsciente iba a ser tragada, por la bestia.

Zero lo ataco con tal fuerza que Luna pudo tomar a Celestia, solo logrando hacer enojar a la bestia, quien lo vio de frente y le disparo con todo su poder, todos los pony se detuvieron, Zero estaba muerto, nadie podría soportar tal poder, un príncipe murió.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto un guardia a Luna

-saquen a los civiles de la ciudad envíelos a Canterlot, y pidan tropas lo enceraremos en un perímetro y ahí lo atacaremos con todo-contesto esta con seria

Cuando el humo se disipo, se vio a la silueta del cadáver de Zero, pero de este salió un rayo, que dio en el lomo de la bestia logrando llamar la atención, el pony seguía vivo, era casi imposible pero el pony seguía vivo y eso era lo que importaba.

-ahora probaras algo de tu medicina-dijo Cadence con el corazón de cristal en sus manos, más el ataque lo esquivo la bestia cayendo encima de Cadence y rompiendo el corazón de cristal, haciendo que algunos pedazos de cristal entraran en el pecho de esta.

-Cadence-grito Shining, llegando al ver a su amada.

-no mueras, no tu por favor-le decía a con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Shining, no renuncies al amor-dijo antes de dar su último aliento

Zero golpeo a la bestia, atrayendo su atención, haciendo que esta dejara a Shining, luego lo golpeo con un rayo, que no le hizo ningún daño solo lo enfureció, la bestia lo tomo y lo coloco en su boca, pero no para comérselo sino para, convocar un ataque y que Zero lo recibiera de lleno, salió el ataque junto con el cuerpo de Zero, el cual ya estaba a punto de morir.

-Zero, no –digo Celestia quien ya había tomado conciencia

-Shining, la máquina del abuelo de Zero, úsala y curaras a Cadence-grito Celestia

-¿Cómo?-

-posiciónala como si fuera el corazón de cristal, y empieza con el hechizo que controla al cristal-dijo esta

Mientras tanto, la bestia estaba rematando a Zero con ataques en el aire, para después hacer un ataque que le desintegro.

-gracias por el tiempo Zero-dijo Celestia en voz baja

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ZERO

Eh muerto, este es mi fin hoy moriré, aquí termina mi camino, nunca conoceré a la tierra de hielo, ni tampoco a el agua de fuego, no llegare a ver a la colina que escupe fuego, ni a la tierra de agua, tampoco al lago lleno de sal, nunca veré como es equestria, nunca veré que es la nightmare night, ni como era el castillo de las hermanas princesas, no podre terminar la máquina de mi abuelo, ni visitar la torre del reloj, quien pueda viajar y conoces debe ser el ser más libre de la tierra. Pensó el mientras estaba cayendo, desde donde el ataque lo había alzado

-Zero ¡levántate y pelea!-le dijo Sombra quien se le apareció

-Sombra, no puedo, soy un inútil-

-no, no lo eres, conseguiste tiempo para que Cadence se salvara, conseguiste vivir el hechizo del hielo y conservar tus recuerdos, solo tienes que pelear-

-toda la vida, nunca lo eh hecho ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora?-

-para vivir y además mira-le dijo señalando a la bestia quien golpeaba a Celestia

-no puedes permitirlo, debes proteger a las princesa-agrego

-¿y qué hago?-

-rompe, cadenas, vence tus miedos y deja salir esa fuerza interna-dijo sombra desvaneciéndose

Empezó a hacer algo de magia en su cuerno, no lo lograba, se concentró un poco más, la energía lo empezó a rodear, creo un espada la reforzó, y tomo fuerza para chocar contra la bestia.

-¡basta de llantos!, ¡basta de humillaciones!, ¡prisionero de la humillación!, pisoteando cadáveres ríes de la voluntad de avanzar, no soy ganado, ¡prisionero de la humillación eh comenzado el contrataque!, hoy serás exterminado-grito Zero

Comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, tomando velocidad para convocar su ataque, empezó a ver al castillo y a la bestia, localizo su punto débil, el único que no habían atacado, concentro todo su poder en ataque y su espada, ya estaba cerca y entonces concentro incluso su fuerza de respirar para atacar en su punto débil, a la bestia, cayó sobre él y empezó a girar del golpe, quedaron frente a la Reina Chrysalis, quien se quedó muda, nunca creyó poder ver a su criatura derrotada y menos por un pony de apariencia de 15 años. Llego Celestia cojeando de una pierna junto con toda la guardia pues la caída de la bestia que antes los atacaba era un acto que solo de describía como un milagro, luego vio a Zero sobre la bestia enterrándole la espada, sonrió y hablo con la voz real de Canterlot:

CHANGELING'S, HAN PROBADO LA FUERZA DE UN SOLO ECUESTRUIANO, QUIEREN EMPEZAR LA GUERRA Y PROBAR LA FUERZA DE MIL ECUESTRIANOS-dicho esto todo el ejército se puso de lado de ella y en pose de batalla.

Los Changeling se empezaron a retirar sin antes amenazar que volverían, entonces cuando todos se fueron y los pony empezaron a regresar a sus casas, Celestia le dijo a Luna y Shining:

-están a cargo, yo tengo que curara a Zero, se un hechizo que probamente lo cure por completo pero me tomara todo el resto del día, los dejo a cargo de lo que sigue-

Se subió a la bestia, pues Zero no tenía ni fuerza para moverse, y se quedó ahí todo el tiempo.

-Zero ven, súbete a mi lomo y te llevare a un lugar seguro-

El pony apenas si la toco parecía no verla, se subió con dificulta a su lomo, la agarro como podía.

PRESPECTIVA DE ZERO

Apenas logro ver algo, apenas puedo ver mínimamente lo que pasa, parece que Celestia me curara o algo así, más por el dolor que siento no creo que haya cura alguna, Celestia no puede volar, si lo hiciera me caería y tampoco puede tele transportarse, pues me dolería o eso le logro escuchar, no sé bien lo que pasa, pero sí sé que llegamos al castillo, me dice que no duerma pero no lo logro, estoy muy cansado, siento toda mi sangre salir de mí, ya no siento mis piernas, ni mis brazos, empieza a hacer mucho frio, logro ver a las portadoras o más bien las identifico por su voz, al igual que a Cadence, parece que la máquina del abuelo si funciono, no oigo lo que dicen más si oigo que Celestia sube escaleras, hace aún más frio, y he perdido parcialmente la visión, la garganta la tengo llena de sangre y un par de costillas rotas.

Celestia me recuesta en mi cama la reconozco por su suavidad o es que ya perdí el tacto, siento como empieza a quitar mis ropajes y a curar las heridas de mi piel, no opongo resistencia no tengo fuerza alguna, solo me quejo de algunas cosas.

FIN DE LA PRESPECTIVA DE ZERO

-tengo frio-le dice a Celestia, esta lo arropa de una parte y sigue curándolo

-dime que más tienes, intenta hablar-le dice ella con la voz quebrada, nunca le gusto la muerte, y hace algún tiempo ya no la usaba para callar al pueblo, ni para infundirle temor.

-yo…. Me…. Yo…-decía entre cortado Zero

-vamos dime- decía curándolo

-princesa…. Gracias…por…. Todo… y la… oportunidad... De…. convivir...con…. tan buena… pony… un… Placer... Coincidir… en…. Esta… vida- le dijo, cerrando los ojos y dejando de respirar lentamente.

-Zero te juro que estarás bien-lo dejo de curar y empezó a levitarlo con un hechizo que lo envolvió en un aura verde, se concentró, pues no solo estaba curando a Zero debía burlar a la muerte misma, y solo lo intento una vez sin éxito, mas ahora era todo o nada, se concentró, sabía que le quitaría algo de fuerza mas no la mataría, empezó a mover los cascos, formulando palabras en otro idioma pero que se oían hermosas, agito más fuerte los brazo en el área del corazón de Zero, con un poco de fuego en su casco lo paso encima de su corazón y le empezó a pasar su energía, una línea de color dorado empezó de ir del cuerno de Celestia al corazón de Zero, a Celestia le empezaba a doler mas no le importaba, ya no, solo quería salvar al pony que dio su vida por el imperio y por ella, solo quería salvar a Zero, empezó a crecer la energía y con ella pequeñas descargas aún mayores, solo un poco más pensaba Celestia, hasta que el corazón de Zero palpitara.

El corazón del él empezó a palpitar más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero muy intranquilo, le empezó a susurrar palabras de afecto hacia el pony, y con un esfuerzo logro calibrar su corazón y el de ella en un solo palpitar.

Lo había logrado, venció a la muerte misma, se sintió mareada al instante, sabía que no llegaría a la puerta cambiando, así que solo le quedo una solución, arroparse y dormir junto con Zero, y por primera vez sintió que había dormido con un amigo, ya que ella y Luna jamás tuvieron ese placer.

Pues al ser princesas, siempre tuvieron que tener un perfil, muy maduro y jamás tuvieron un buen amigo cercano, cuando eran jóvenes por eso de vez en cuando se portaban algo infantiles, o bien con ciertos gustos hacia lo infantil.

Lo primero que sintió al despertar, Celestia fue un descanso indescriptible, casi mágico, hace mucho que no dormía bien o no dormía pues los alicornios no ocupan dormir muy seguido, pero lo hacía para tener la fuerza de llevar el reino entero.

Empezó a sentir un cuerpo a lado de ella, pensándolo mejor un cuerpo que ella estaba abrazando como si fuera un peluche o algo así, y valla que la cama era muy cómoda y le estaba tentado dormirse otra vez, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de quien estaba abrazando, se preocupó: ¡Zero¡- pensó,¿ el pony estaba bien?,¿ sobrevivió la noche?, ¿sentía algún dolor? , ¿Estaría consiente y no la habrá querido despertar?,¿estará dormido?, y mil preguntas más se le vinieron a la mente al recordar al pony, pero tras una rápida revisión se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido y estaba sano, o más sano solo tenía unos golpes, y probablemente unas fracturas pero estaba fuera de peligro.


	6. La coronacion

Lo primero que hizo Celestia al ver que no estaba muerto ni se quejaba del dolor, fue levantarse tenía que ver como estaba el pueblo, pues por más que quisiera seguir durmiendo no podría hacerlo, llego a donde estaba Luna, y caminando juntas hacia el desayuno ya iba pensando las escusas para el pueblo, pues o podrían tener miedo o aceptar a Zero, o eso era lo más probable.

-¿y cómo sigue princesa?-pregunto twilight

-mejor, sin ganas de trabajar pero mejor-contesto

-¿y Zero como esta?-pregunto otra ves

-no lo desperté, pero si le logre salvar y curar sus heridas-dijo ella

-pero si se encuentra bien-

-sí, es por eso que me quede en su habitación, para supervisar su salud-

Después de desayunar

Lo primero que olio Zero fueron las galletas, galletas con chispas de chocolate, y pastel, pastel de chocolate, y demás postres, luego olio el té, o era el café, oyó que alguien lo estaba tomando a sorbos grandes, sin ni siquiera usar una cuchara, quien lo tomara no se quemaba la lengua, pero si estaba muerto como podría sentir eso y en especial el olor a galletas y a chocolate, se intentó mover, le dolía la espalda, no, no estaba muerto, si estuviera no le dolería.

-¿y cómo amaneciste?-oyó una voz, la de la princesa Luna, luego más preguntas de los demás, levanto la cabeza un poco y vio a unas sombras difusas aún no se despertaba bien.

-duele-solo se quejo

-¿Qué te duele querido?-oyó la voz de la portadora del elemento de la generosidad

-la espalda-se dio la vuelta para verlas mejor

-mmmm, raro si no tienes ninguna herida según lo que dijo Celestia-hablo Luna

-¡CELESTIA!, ¡COMO ESTA ELLA!-pregunto levantándose y sentándose en la cama

-bien, ella fue quien te curo y te cuido ayer-le contesto twilight

Ok, era suficiente para Zero pero después se dio cuenta de algo, estaba desnudo o lo que él conocía por desnudez, pues o llevaba una bufanda o llevaba un gorro de aviador, luego se sonrojo, pues quien se levanta y tiene a 7 chicas viéndolo directamente, oh y con 15 años el sueño de todo adolecente independiendo si es príncipe o muy tímido.

-¿te sucede algo?-pregunto Applejack

-bueno, …. Esto, mmmmm estoy desnudo-dijo con algo de timidez

Solo se rieron excepto fluttershy quien también se sonrojo, y pinkie pie quien dijo yo también con su típico humor, después salieron para dejar vestirse al pony, quien aún se preguntaba como termino desnudo y en su cama, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

El resto del día transcurrió si se le puede decir normal, o lo que se le llama normal con un puñado de paparazis queriendo un entrevista con Zero, unos magos queriendo una muestra de sangre de Zero y pues con el reino hablando de la "Azaña" de Zero.

-¿enserio cree que es buena idea?-pregunto Zero a Cadence quien solo tenía una venda alrededor de su estomago

-sí, ahora es mejor no posponer la coronación-contesto

-además de que podríamos hacerte ver como una nueva defensa o un poderoso aliado-decía Shining haciendo señas de boxeo

-no lo creo-decía regañando Cadence a Shining

-pero no podemos olvidar lo que otros reinos puedan pensar, quizá le puedan temer al imperio de cristal o algo así ¿no?-pregunto twilight

-no quiero que le teman al imperio por mí-dijo Zero

-no lo que yo me refiero es que el imperio puede ganar poder militar o respeto de los otros reinos-dijo twilight

-¿y que es el titán al que me enfrente?-dijo Zero

-¿Cómo sabes que es un titán?-pregunto Shining

-cuando Sombra reinaba, los golem de la nieve nos atacaban y un día llego un titán del hielo y me tocó verlo-dijo Zero

-una unión de partes de pony, dragón y criaturas por magia negra el amuleto del alicornio fue encontrado en donde debería de estar su corazón, la magia y los ataques que lanzaba eran a través de la energía de los cadáveres en su interior, el cuerpo se adaptaba según el enemigo que enfrentaba, cada vez que mataba o comía absorbía su energía y el cuerpo pasaba a ser parte de él, los ataques que sabía eran los ataques que usaron sus adversarios contra él, los Changeling unieron los esqueletos, piel y órganos quemando parte de estos con ácido y con conjuros oscuros, el amuleto le daba la energía necesaria para vivir, eso fue lo que enfrentan tés no un titán, un titán es más noble nace naturalmente no de la abominación-le contesto Celestia, entrando a la habitación.

-princesa, ¿Cómo ha estado?-dijo Zero olvidando al "titán"

-creí que le diríamos de forma que lo entendiera-dijo Cadence

-no lo tomes como un idiota, que sea un poco tímido y muy callado no lo hace idiota-dijo Celestia

Cadence suspiro, sabía que era mejor dejar el tema por la paz, después de eso, rarity le estaba volviendo a hacer el traje a Zero pues el otro le molestaba de sobremanera la espalda.

-¿y si usamos un medicamento para que se deje de quejar?-pregunto Applejack

-¿Cómo cuál?-pregunto rarity

-inyecciones-respondió en seco

-no lo creo necesario-dijo rápidamente el pony

-porque ¿no? Si te duele, en cambio solo te dolerá un momento-dijo la pony granjera

-no, estoy bien así, es más me siento mejor-dijo el pony nervioso

-no me digas le temes a las inyecciones-dijo rarity

-derrotaste a un "titán" y le temes a un piquetito –dijo spike con una cara divertida y de burla

-es muy diferente, y yo solo no lo derrote, sino la guardia, yo solo le caí encima con un ataque muy potente-dijo Zero

-si claro-respondieron con sarcasmo Applejack, rarity y spike quien ayudaba a esta ultima

Cuando terminaron ya era hora de la cena, y todos se juntaron en la gran mesa del imperio a cenar, claro que Zero aún tenía una duda de cómo había llegado a su cama y había terminado desnudo. Al finalizar la cena Zero fue con Celestia y le pregunto:

-princesa ¿Cómo termine en mi cama?

-bueno yo te cure y te deje ahí-dijo con toda naturalidad

-yyyyyy,….. ¿ y usted se durmió ahí?- no era la pregunta que él quería hacer pero si fue una buena pregunta al menos

-sí, me quede a dormir contigo, o ¿te molesta haber dormido conmigo? ¿Quedaste insatisfecho?-dijo sonriendo entre divertida y algo lasciva

-yo…. No…. Solo era curiosidad-contesto al fin pues la sonrisa de la pony lo ponía entre un mezcla de nervioso y un sentimiento extraño como si quisiera responder pero le interesaba demasiado lo que ella pensaría de el para dar un respuesta mundana y que pudiera herir los sentimientos de la pony .

-bueno en ese caso quiere decir que tu primera noche durmiendo con una yegua no fue tan mala ¿o si?-contesto esta aun con el tono de antes en su boca

-no para nada, me gusto-dijo el pony evadiendo la cara de la yegua pues esta lo había puesto rojo

La pony le vio el rostro y solo sonrió, si quería hacer que el pony hablara en público, o fuera más extrovertido debía hacer eso aunque algunos la acusaran de acosadora de menores o no, pues en teoría el pony tiene 1015 años.

-descansa Zero, mañana será un día ajetreado por la coronación-le dijo alejándose, sin antes regalarle una danza al caminar a los ojos del pony.

Zero, tenía cosas que pensar, no solo en la coronación sino también en lo que había sentido por Celestia, no era idiota y sabía que estaba coqueteando con él, o bien solo lo molestaba, pero siendo cualquier de esos caso podría seguirle el juego, pero no lo hiso ¿porque?, ¿por respeto?, ¿Por qué esa yegua seria su próxima tutora?, ¿Por qué era una princesa?, pues simplemente no lo sabía, pero si tenía algo en mente, no sabía que era, pero si lo tenía en mente, fuera lo que fuera ya pensaría mañana ahora estaba muy cansado, las sabanas y cobijas de su cama lo invitaban a soñar muy profundamente, quien sabe quizá y esa noche no tendría pesadillas.

Los tambores, resonaba fuerte un doble golpe, para ser precisos, las gaitas no se hicieron esperar, la presentación debía ser digna del príncipe, la mezcla de ambos instrumentos hacían más memorable el evento, la coronación del nuevo hijo del imperio de cristal y próximo ecuestríano.

El carruaje no solo lo llevaba a él sino, también a toda la realeza, incluyendo a las princesas, bueno 4 princesas y 2 príncipes, pero la mente de Luna estaba en otra parte, estaba pensando en música.

La música, le eligió Zero, hasta donde yo sé, el tono y ritmo de la música es celta, el imperio fue fundado por pony, celtas y entonces Zero tiene sangre de celta, y es por eso que su magia es muy poderosa, usa los elementos de la vida y su propia fuerza vital para luchar, es por eso que no la usa como los pony normales para la telequinesis porque simplemente su poder es muy grande como lo vio contra el "titán", mmmmm, curioso eso quiere decir que tenía un poder comparable al mío o al de mi hermana, quizá incluso pueda levantar la luna o el sol, pero es muy joven, quizá ya en su futuro, pero es no quita lo impresionante, es por eso que Sombra era tan poderoso.-pensaba en el carruaje Luna

-Pueblo del imperio, hoy un antiguo príncipe, ha regresado, hoy uno de los hijos de equestria ha vuelto a casa, hoy el príncipe por herencia y sangre tomo su puesto y desde hoy ¡les presento al príncipe Zero!-hablo con la voz real de Canterlot

Dio un paso adelante y con la señal de Celestia Zero empezó a hablar:

-desde que tengo memoria he amado este lugar, desde que tengo memoria he aprendido de mis maestros a pelear por el bienestar del prójimo antes que el nuestro, a no seguir pony, ah no hacer que otros nos sigan, ah seguir ideales, eh aprendido a valorar lo más pequeño de la vida, ah no pelear sin miedo sino también sin esperanza, y podría decir una y mil frases más como está pero lo que en realidad quiero que sepan es que en realidad yo no soy tan diferentes a ustedes, es cierto tenemos distinto estatus social, pero en realidad no soy tan distinto a ustedes, soy un pony y al igual que ustedes y el resto de la familia real yo tengo sentimientos, tengo sueños y tengo esperanzas y siento el dolor, diciendo esto quiero que entiendan que yo como pony, soy igual que ustedes y no siento ningún deseo de gobernarles, pero yo acepto el título de príncipe para honrar a la memoria de mi hermano el rey Sombra, eh intentare guiarme por aquellas lecciones que el nos enseñó pero ustedes olvidaron-dijo Zero, callando los abucheos, risas, aplauso, demás ruidos de la audiencia, pues no solo dijo algo muy profundo sino muy sabio, y lo recito de tal manera que sus palabras hicieron callar al imperio completo y a los visitantes como el imperio de los dragones y los grifos.

Después de eso y como es bien sabido, la más profunda reflexión solo se puede acompañar de una manera una fiesta de recibida organizada por pinkie pie, así que a la realeza le pareció algo muy exagerado, pero Zero estaba feliz, no solo por la fiesta, sino que al decir eso sentía que se quitó algo de encima un gran peso.

-¿Y ese quién es?-le pregunto Zero a Luna, cuando señalo a un dragón

-un comisionado de su imperio, pero no te le acerques puede leer la mente o eso dicen-le contesto

-¿leer la mente como es eso posible?-pregunto intrigado

-nadie lo sabe-

-iré a ver si es verdad-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al pony

Desde la perspectiva de Luna solo vio a Zero presentándose hacia el dragón y preguntarle cuál era su ocupación pero ella, Zero y el Dragón sabían que era algo más un juego mental.

-no, no puede leer la mente-dijo Zero sentándose

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo ella

-estaba recordando algo-dijo bajando las orejas

-y por la expresión de su cara no descubrió lo que pensabas-completo Luna

-no, porque me lo dijeron sus ojos, no me prestaban atención, no le importaba-dijo Zero

-oh, que desgraciado-dijo por lo bajo Luna

-los ojos me dejan ver lo que en realida sienten los pony-dijo Zero

-al igual que msi ojos malditos me dejan ver a los que ya murieron-acompleto


	7. Peleando por vivir

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento. **

Al otro día de la fiesta, Zero fue despertado por cañones, era raro ya que al parecer se usaban para un solo objetivo, se levantó para saber que sucedía, cuando llego a la puerta se encontró con Celestia quien le dijo:

¿Dónde exactamente atacado el "titan"? -

-en su punto débil, la parte alta de la espalda, el cuello, ¿Qué sucede?-

-ahora es otro, este tiene forma humanoide, y al parecer esta hecho de carne de Changeling, no podemos detenerlo con los cañones normales, solo con ataques mágicos, y por si fuera poco los gobiernos aliados que nos visitan están en paranoia, excepto el de los dragones quien no nos piensa ayudar, porque según ellos es una ofensa a los Changeling- le contesto

RECUERDE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Celestia XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-él nos matara a todos lose- dijo una vieja cabra

-usted nos debe salvar-le grito una grifo

-debemos salir de aquí, usaremos a los pony del imperio como su comida y viviremos-le dijo un grifo

-¡¿Y PORQUE MIERDA YO HARIA ALGO ASI?!-le dijo con la voz real de Canterlot

-para salvarnos-le dijo una grifo llorando

-¡debemos pelear, si peleamos todos, lo destruiremos!-le contesto

-usted está loca, mandar a su hermana a la luna le frio el cerebro, y ahora quiere que todos no suicidemos con usted, no nos puede obligar esta loca- le grito una grifo quien en su país era la creme de la creme pero aquí solo hacia el ridículo.

-mire señora embajadora, por la educación que tengo y usted no, no le contesto como es debido, pero desde hoy y para siempre esta desterrada de equestria para siempre- le dijo marchándose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-yo creo que tú me puedes ayudar- le dijo

-yo… no lo sé….- le contesto con las orejas bajas.

-dime que te sucede, desde que despertarte estas raro, Zero, no te conocí mucho pero se que tienes algo-le dijo con una voz calmada, dejando de lado el asunto del ataque

-yo…. Me… me siento…. Yo-decía en balbuceos

-vamos, dilo-le dijo Celestia

-estoy solo y tengo miedo- le dijo con algo de lágrimas en los ojos

-¿es por Sombra verdad?-

-sí, lo extraño y me siento solo-le dijo

-Zero, siempre estaré aquí, sin importar que, nunca te dejare, yo nunca os abandonare, no debes de sentirte solo, y el miedo es muy normal incluso yo y Luna lo sentimos-

-gracias-le dijo con algo de esperanza en los ojos

-ahora ¿Cómo derrotaste al otro?-

-yo…no lo se… si fuera quiza le pudiera ayudar, pero no se como, solo lo ataque en el lugar que nadie lo había atacado-le dijo

-sabiendo lo que te hizo, ¿aun quieres ir?-

-si, quiero luchar por el imperio-

-ok, pero nada de hacerse el héroe, ni nada de desobedecerme-

Si-

Caminaron hacia la sala de las armaduras, y Celestia se puso una que le cubría su cuerno y su pecho, por otra parte Zero tomo una parecida a la de su hermano solo que esta protegía su cuerno.

-ahora el plan será el siguiente, nos alzaremos en el vuelo y luego lo atacaremos con todo en su cuello, tu tendrás que dirigir el ataque, ¿alguna pregunta?-

-¿iremos solos?-

-estaremos rodeados de guardias reales, Luna no ira, no creo que me dejaría ir a mí, Twilight y Cadence no están informadas de que iré, así que si-

-ok, yo creo que Sombra tampoco me dejaría ir pero bueno-

El plan era simple, o eso parecía, pues solo lo atacarían, no como la otra vez, y esta vez tendrían el factor sorpresa de aliado, tenían que hacerlo, podían hacerlo y lo lograrían.

-súbete a mi espalda- le dijo Celestia a Zero en un balcón

El con algo de tontería se subió, lo que le sorprendió a Celestia fue que el pony era muy ligero, más en los saltos de prueba que habían hecho no se había quejado de que la armadura pesara tanto, eso era algo raro, como emanara magia de el constantemente

-¿listo?- le pregunto antes de tomar vuelo

-listo-

Y empezó a volar, salió del escudo del imperio y ahí estaba la tierra de hielo que Zero anhelaba ver, era simplemente hermosa, el hielo era tan limpio y frio, tenía frio, pero ya se lo esperaba, empezó a tomar altura, pero en eso el "titán" les vio y con un ataque que Celestia no se esperaba, solo le quedo cerrar los ojos y ponerse de escudo para Zero, pero en eso algo que no esperaba ella, sucedió una magia roja los envolvía en una esfera, un escudo que Zero conjuro.

-puede contar conmigo-le dijo cuándo la princesa se voltio a verlo

Los ataques del monstruo estaban bloqueados por Zero y él le dio la señal que era la altura empezaron a descender, tan rápido como para que ambos cargaran energía y conjuraran una espada, cosa que sorprendió a Celestia pues no sabía que Zero sabia conjurar espadas.

Y cayeron a una gran velocidad, entre más velocidad caían más les costaba agarrase del otro, entonces el titán, les lanzo energía con su enorme boca, y lentamente empezaba a romperse la esfera que los cubría a ambos, era demasiado poder el cual tenían que resistir y entonces, lo peor que podría pasar en ese momento paso, la esfera se quebró y la energía los separo.

Solo se oyó caer a 2 cuerpos, que probablemente ya estarían muertos.

-ahhhhhhhhhhh, mis huesos, ¡duelen demasiado¡ ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, acaso fallo la maniobra, no el escudo se rompió, que el titán no esté muerto es mi culpa y también el daño a ¡CELESTIA¡- pensó Zero en el suelo sin poder moverse del dolor

Se levantó lentamente, ella estaba viva, pero eso no le quitaría el dolor de encima.

Y entonces el titán la levanto, le empezó a mover hacia su boca y se olvidó de tener una mano, Zero salto de donde estaba y corto la mano de donde sostenía a Celestia, no la rebano de tallo solo le enterró una espada haciendo que se abriera y poder hacer que Celestia saliera volando.

-¿Qué hacemos?-le dijo Zero

-lo mismo solo que ocupamos algo de distracción-

Emprendieron el vuelo otra vez y mientras el "titán" los seguía atacando, era más que necesario la distracción, era casi vital para que la misión, no fallara si no, los mataría, sin mencionar que el último ataque casi les había roto la espalda.

-déjeme intentarlo princesa-le dijo Zero cuando llegaba a la altitud

-no es demasiado, peligroso-

-lo sé pero si no lo hago yo ambos, pudiéramos morir, debo intentarlo-le contesto

-entiendo tu punto pero sea quien sea lo que lo intente aun ocupamos una carnada-le dijo

-sí, caigo en picada, hare la carnada y usted lo atacara libremente-

-no, eso sería igual a que te mates, ¿Por qué haría eso?-le pregunto

-no soy tan valioso como usted-le respondió

-calla, lo intentaremos otra vez-le dijo

-ambos no lograremos la maniobra solo se ocupa uno, además si yo fallara usted atacaría sin problemas-

En ese mismo instante, un fuerte golpe los elevo más de lo necesario, la energía que emanaba del "titán" era demasiada, si no eran incinerados por ella, el golpe cuando cayeran al suelo los matarían.

-no, debo aguantar, no puedo fallar, no puedo fallar, debo resistir, debo de atacar, basta de mis humillaciones, siempre me han humillado, hoy las cosas cambian, hoy no puedo fallar-pensó Zero al ser impactado por el golpe.

Celestia había sido incinerada por el golpe, se podría ver su cadáver en el suelo ardiendo en llamas, el golpe fue demasiado para ella.

Zero movió su vista hacia el "titán" y vi al cadáver de Celestia, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-¡maldito!-rugió, solo obtuvo de contestación y fuerte ataque que le hizo, gemir y llorar del dolor en su cuerpo.

-yo…. Yo…. Yo…. Moriré hoy….-pensó cuando vio hasta donde el ataque lo había elevado

**Óiganme**** su opinión sobre el fic, o si tienen una idea**


	8. Corazon en la oscuridad

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

-El dolor es fuerte, no podre resistirlo, mis intentos de vivir fueron el vano, nunca serví para nada y hoy jamás serviré, solo soy una carga, que mato a Celestia, se supone que debía protegerla-pensó con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-solo que me duele el hecho de que la princesa haiga muerto por mi culpa, que otra cosa, viví en la humillación y moriré en ella, nunca podre conocer a el agua de fuego, no llegare a ver a la colina que escupe fuego, ni a la tierra de agua, tampoco al lago lleno de sal, nunca veré como es equestria, nunca veré que es la nightmare night, ni como era el castillo de las hermanas princesas, no podre terminar la máquina de mi abuelo, ni visitar la torre del reloj, quien pueda viajar y conoces debe ser el ser más libre de la tierra. Yo… yo…solo… solo soy una marioneta, solo soy un inútil, tengo un corazón, ¿pero tengo derecho a tenerlo?, mis sentimientos le causaron esto a Celestia, no merezco tener un corazón, ni sentimientos, yo…. Solo quería ayudar, sentirme necesitado, dejar de ser invisible y sobresalir ¿es mucho pedir?, ¿acaso querer amor es mucho pedir?, yo…. Soy inútil, solo le cause problemas al imperio, a los pony, a Luna, a Celestia y a Sombra, yo me merezco esto, ¿pero porque Celestia?-pensó en el cielo

Movió la cabeza para despedirse de Celestia y entonces vio que el cadáver aun en fuego se empezaba a mover, se levantó, y empezó a quitarse el fuego de encima, parecía no estar muerta, aún vivía para la sorpresa de Zero.

-yo… no… la mate…. Yo aún debo pelear, aun puedo cambiar las cosas, aun puedo ganar, aunque me encuentre en la oscuridad, aun debo levantarme, pero no tengo nada de poder, yo… no puedo pelear, toda mi vida la pase en la oscuridad, temiendo de mi poder, mis padres le tenían miedo, mi hermano también, los pony del castillo me temían, y aun me temen es hora de ver el verdadero poder en mi corazón, yo… jamás quise lastimar a alguien espero que lo entiendan-pensó con una mezcla de alegría y miedo cuando vio a Celestia.

-sino peleo muero, si pierdo muero, pero si gano vivo, si llegara a ganar viviré al igual que Celestia, se un hechizo, pero es demasiado peligroso, espero que entiendan que nunca quise hacer daño a nadie- pensó otra vez tomando conciencia de su cuerpo.

-lo siento pony, lo siento princesa Luna, lo siento princesa Celestia, y lo siento Sombra-empezó a hacer, algo de magia oscura y esta lo envolvió, después sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros, su cuite Mark de libro se volvió negra, y su crin se tornó como larga y espesa al igual que su cola, de sus ojos salieron detalle como los de su hermano.

-debo evitar que me consuma, debo tenerlo a raya-pensó cuando recordaba el hechizo

-solo lo usare para ¡SALVAR A UN SER AMADO!-grito y empezó a con el ataque de energía al "titán"

-¡yo te doy la eterna solución!, ¡te libro desde hoy de todo tu pesar!, ¡de todo pecar!, ¡de todo tu dolor!, yo me rindo a los efectos del ¡Amant In Tenebris!-grito cayendo con su ataque de espada negra, en el cuello del "titán", atravesándolo de un tajo, causando un explosión en el suelo que consumió el hielo, y las nubes, destruyendo su armadura, destruyendo las ropas de varios guardias y lastimándolos, rompiendo la armadura de Celestia, casi matando a Luna quien llego y se logró proteger y a las portadoras con un hechizo de protección que le agoto mucha energía, y llevándose varias casas del imperio y su entrada trasera.

Se levantó después de que el humo que lo rodeaba se disipo un poco, sus ojos se veían negros, su cuerno estaba lleno de energía oscura, lo rodeaba una especie magia negra y no se movía, estaba apoyado en la espada negra con algunos detalles rojos.

-yo…. Lo logre, yo destruí al "titán", yo…. Debo mantener… yo no puedo dejarme vencer por la magia, debo mantenerla dentro de mí, yo…-pensaba Zero

Toda la guardia se quedó muda, nunca se vio tal poder oscuro desde el rey Sombra, jamás se esperarían tal poder, y menos de un joven de 15 años, pero era el hermano de Sombra, ese poder era "normal" ¿no? .

-Celestia ¿ese es Zero?-le dijo Luna sin moverse

-Sí, debemos, ayudarlo-le dijo levantándose y caminando hacia halla

-Celestia, eso puede ser peligroso-le grito Luna

-Sí, pero me salvo la vida y al imperio, mi amigo personal Sombra se sacrificó por él, y además es un recuerdo de que Sombra es mejor hermano que yo, debo ayudarlo-le dijo sin voltearla a ver

-Celestia, yo también iré-le dijo cuándo Luna alcanzo a Celestia

Ya junto con él, se dieron cuenta que su mente parecía estar en otro lado, como si vagara por sí mismo, les ignoraba, cualquier cosa que digiera les ignoraba, incluso cuando le gritaban les ignoraba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MENTE DE ZERO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-yo… no me puede… someter…. Yo no….. no me puedo rendir…. Tengo que pelear…. Tengo que evitar…. Que me consuma, no puedo dejar que la oscuridad se apodere de mi alma, no puedo dejar que me domine el poder, yo tengo que ser fuerte por una vez en mi vida.-pensó en su mente

-Zero, abre los ojos-oyó a la lejanía

-yo… yo no puedo… yo no tengo fuerza… pero mi voluntad… es muy grande-dijo

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio una gran luz.

-estoy… en la… completa… oscuridad… pero… aun así…. Hay luz-pensó abriendo los ojos y despertando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX REALIDAD XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-yo… ¿en dónde estoy?-pregunto

-Zero, al fin despertaste-le dijo Luna feliz

-yo… ¿qué sucedió?, y ¿qué le sucedió al hielo?-pregunto algo desconcertado, y perdiendo su antigua forma, tomado la normal, con sus ojos rojos, su cutie Mark normal, su pelo alborotado en forma de melena, y su cola de tamaño largo pero no espesa y volvieron los detalles de color blanco en todo su pelo.

-el ataque que usaste nos salvó, eso paso-le dijo Celestia

-yo… lo… siento… no pude controlar.. el poder… del amant in Tenebris… lo… siento…-le dijo con las orejas abajo

-el ¿amant in que?- dijo Luna

-el amant in Tenebris, es el ataque que creo Sombra, lo hizo pero nunca lo perfecciono… yo no debí usarlo, lo siento-les dijo con algunas lagrimas

**(amant in tenebris: Amor en la oscuridad-Latin)**

-Zero, nos salvaste-le dijo Celestia abrazándolo

-si vamos, de hecho, no heriste de gravedad ni mataste a nadie-le dijo Luna, la cual recibió un codazo de Celestia.

Empezaron a caminar, hacia el imperio, Zero, no tenía muchas fuerzas para caminar, así que iban lento, además de que Celestia estaba herida, no podía caminar mucho tampoco.

-yo, estoy muy cansado-dijo en voz baja

-ya llegaremos a la ambulancia, tenemos que caminar, es rápido Zero-le dijo Luna

-yo… quiere deshacerme de este poder-

-Zero, eso es casi imposible, eres el hermano de Sombra, heredaste sus poderes-le dijo Celestia

-y el poder de la oscuridad no siempre es malo-le agrego Luna

-yo… no soy… hermano… de sangre de Sombra-les dijo en seco y con voz quebrada

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron ambas

-yo… nací en una pequeña casa, del imperio, mi abuelo, fue el que creo el mecanismo del reloj, el abuelo de Sombra lo compro, antes de mi nacimiento, el padre de Sombra llevaba buena relación con mi familia, hasta que mi madre le dijo que no, ella no dejaría a mi padre por él, entonces, quemaron mi casa, el mismo día que nací, en donde nací, yo fui salvado por mi abuelo a quien apodaron el relojero, él se negó a ensañarle el real funcionamiento del corazón de cristal, y me escondía en una torre del reloj, cuando crecí a los aproximadamente 5 años, vi como mataban a abuelo, entonces supe que estaba maldito, lance una energía tan potente como para destruir la armadura del padre de Sombra, entonces la madre del él me tomo, y me llevo a vivir con ellos, me borraron la mente, y me usaron para hechizo, exorcismos, rituales oscuros, y el poder del mal en mi creció, entonces Sombra subió al trono y me dijo un día:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RECUERDO DE ZERO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-tenemos que hablar hermano- le dijo Sombra a un Zero de 13 años

-sí, voy a tu despacho-

-no aquí, en tu habitación está bien, yo…. ¿tú crees que una amigo puede llegar a ser tu hermano?-le pregunto

-bueno, supongo que un hermano es un hermano y un amigo es un amigo-le dijo

-y si se conocieran de toda la vida, ¿aun creerías eso?-

-no lo sé, solo te conozco a ti de toda la vida, no conozco a muchos pony en persona-dijo con algo de inocencia

-sí, quieres saber un secreto, que nunca le eh contado a nadie y es un pecado del castillo hablar de esto-

-sí, tú quieres decírmelo, si-le dijo preocupado

-me sentiría mejor así-le dijo

-bueno, cuando tu llegaste aquí, te borraron la mente, vienes de una familia de la pobreza, unos brujos muy poderosos eran tus padres, el día en que naciste fue quemada tu casa, tu abuelo construyo el corazón de cristal, fuiste escondido hasta los 5 años en la torre del reloj, cuando murió tu abuelo casi la destruyes con energía oscura, y te adoptaron, el resto de la historia la sabes tú-le dijo abrazándolo

-yo… ¿Cómo es posible?-le pregunto anonadado

-mis padres, vieron la posibilidad de sacarle provecho a tus poderes-

-entonces ¿soy malo?, ¿estoy maldito?, ¿mis ojos están malditos?-le pregunto

-no tú no eres malo, yo te enseñare a controlar ese poder-le dijo

-¿quieres tus recuerdos?-agrego ante el silencio del pony

-yo….no… lo… se…-

-entenderé si no los quieres y sobre todo eres mi hermano-le dijo

-yo… si- contesto

Después Sombra junto su cuerno pasándole todos sus recuerdos a Zero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-yo… en realidad no soy un príncipe…. No soy parte de la familia real…. La prueba de sangre no detecto esto puesto que mi sangre y la de Sombra corren la misma magia y el mismo poder- dijo al finalizar

-la prueba de sangre detecto la magia no la sangre, como siempre has estado con Sombra y usado sus hechizos su sangre está en la tuya ¿no?-le dijo Celestia

-supongo-le dijo

-en ese caso, ¿no sabes quienes son tus padres, verdad?-le dijo Luna

-no-les dijo Zero

-bueno, en ese caso, aun serás príncipe por decreto mío y de Sombra, la familia real te adopta pero eso ya lo se iba hacer antes, y además ¿Qué más hace el corazón de cristal?-le dijo Celestia

-yo, no lo sé, él tenía los planos en la casa del reloj, y creo que está destruido, no me acuerdo en donde esta-les dijo se detuvo un momento como si pensara en decir algo

-princesas gracias-les dijo con un tono de voz que solo les decía sus sentimientos


	9. Llegando a Equestria

Cuando llegaron al castillo, lo primero después de ir a la enfermería, fue conseguir papeles de la historia genealógica de Zero, pero solo tenían cuadros de la torre del reloj, dibujos de Zero, y planos del corazón del cristal.

-no, encontramos nada, Zero lo siento-le dijo Luna

Suspiro y dijo:

-no importa, ya lo sabía, creo que, tenía un poco de esperanza, pero ni modo-dijo con algo de melancolía

-y dime toda tu historia-le pregunto Celestia

-bueno, lo que yo sé es, nací un martes, un 31 de octubre, de hace 1015 años, mis padres biológicas eran 2 médiums o brujos o creo que teníamos descendencia de Druidas según Sombra, mi abuelo es el constructor del corazón de cristal, según él era un mecanismo que provee vida, seguridad, esconde al imperio o puede hacer un hechizo con todos los pony del imperio, yo sé que el murió defendiéndome, mi madre adoptiva mato a mi abuelo, ella murió por Sombra cuando intento ahogarme y yo ayude a matar a mi padre, mi hermano subió al trono y después el entero al imperio junto con los recuerdos de los pony-les conto a los pony que lo rodeaban, que eran Luna, Celestia, twilight, Shining y Cadence, algunos se quedaron callados pues parecía mentira, sobre todo la parte de la magia y de que había ayudado a matar a su padre.

-entiendo, ¿no sabes nada más?- le dijo Celestia

-no, nada más-le contesto.

Después de eso, y que Luna subiera la luna, querían seguir hablando pero en eso, encontraron a un Zero dormido hecho bolita en el sillón, Celestia lo cargo y dijo a los presentes:

-mañana sabremos si ira con nosotras a Canterlot, hoy todos hemos hecho mucho, saben creo que todo su historia es verdadera, puesto que el corazón de cristal está hecho con magia druida y celta, así que si su familia tiene raíces druidas o celtas eso explicaría su poder, no ¿creen?-les dijo a Luna, Cadence, Shining, y twilight.

-yo también creo que su historia sea verdadera, por eso no quería ser coronado príncipe-le dijo twilight

-parece que dice la verdad, aunque parece que no tiene todos sus recuerdos todavía-le dijo Luna

-eso puede ser una posibilidad, aunque él es todavía un enigma-dijo subiendo las escaleras

Lo recostó sobre su cama y observo un poco su habitación, parecía la habitación de alguien raro, pues en una parte tenía algunos peluches y por otra estaban los libros de magia más complicados que se conseguían en el imperio, pero también tenía algunas envolturas de dulces, si que era raro, tanto que se parecía a la habitación de ella.

Bueno, no le molestaría que viera un poco sus cosas, de todos modos él ya estaba dormido, abrió unos libros, y solo hechizos y algo de teoría, abrió otros y vio estrategias de guerra, en otros había algo de literatura desde todo tipo desde lo más infantil hasta algo ya subido de tono, como la violencia o literatura erótica, abrió más libros y vio algo que le llamo la atención una nota que decía:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LUGARES QUE VISITAR XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1-Tierra de hielo

2-Agua de fuego

3-Colina que escupe fuego

4-Lago de sal

5-Torre del reloj

6-Más allá del hechizo del imperio

7-Canterlot

Después la dejo en el libro donde la encontró y lo cerro, bueno al menos tiene aspiraciones pensó para ella misma.

Siguió buscando hasta que encontró un libro que contenía unos planos, del corazón de cristal, y de la torre del reloj, aunque estaban escritos en latín, desde pequeña aprendió a hablar y leer latín así que no era mucho problema, era una mezcla de tecnología con magia, un mecanismo que a partir de él podrías convertir energía en vida, eso era el corazón de cristal no era un arma era la fuente de vida del imperio, es lo que impide que el hielo entre al imperio, es lo que hace que en el imperio se puede habitar, pero la energía en el cristal se puede usar como un arma.

Eso era muy interesante, y ¿Qué haría la torre del reloj?, darle vida a algo, solo Zero sabría, o quizás solo el pudiera usarla.

Siguió investigando y encontró una foto de él y Sombra cuando eran jóvenes, sonrió y la guardo, después salió ya había visto suficiente.

Se fue a darle las buenas noches a todos y se acostó en su habitación, mas no le gustaba el colchón en donde dormía, su cama normal era mucho más cómoda, era igual a la de Zero, y aparte las heridas que tenía recientemente le dolían demasiado, no podía acomodarse, sabia como hacer que la cama fuera cómoda, pero era algo infantil e inmaduro, luego pensó que nadie la vería, y empezó a saltar en la cama, pues era lo único que se le ocurría, y si funciono cuando dejo de hacer se sintió algo más cómoda.

-71, 72, 73, 74, 75,76¡77!-decía el pony llamado Zero cuando iba él y las princesas en el carruaje, junto con las portadoras hacia la parada del tren parecía que estaba contando, o algo así, más en las últimas veces que intentaron detenerlo conto en alto el último número y las sorprendió

-¿porque hace eso?-le dijo Luna a twilight.

-no lo sé quizás sea costumbre o algo así-le dijo

-140, 141, 142, 143, 144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149, 150- el pony seguía contando viendo por la ventana, era algo raro pero nadie sabía porque lo hacía.

-hermana, ¿Por qué hace eso?-le dijo Luna a Celestia

-no lo sé ¿Ya le preguntaste?-

-sí, pero no me responde y solo dice el ultimo numero en alto y sigue contando-le contesto

-espera a que bajemos y le preguntas-le dijo Celestia

Pero ella quería saber ya, no le importaba interrumpir al pony, otra cosa es que le respondiera, cosa que no hizo, y cuando llegaron a la estación Luna lo primero que le dijo fue:

-¿qué contabas de camino a acá?, y ¿Por qué no ignorabas?-

-eh, yo…..-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RECUERDO DE ZERO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿porque me ayudas?-le decía a la yegua que lo cargaba en el lomo, pues este se veía herido

-porque no hacerlo, príncipe-le contesto cargándolo

-porque el pueblo odia a mis padres y me quisieron matar a mi para lastimarlos-le respondió

-tu, no tienes la culpa de lo que tus padres hacen-le dijo

-pero te pueden lastimar-

-no me importa si te ayudo seré feliz-le dijo, pero este no le contesto, lo cual le hizo alarmarse y voltearlo a ver, quien estaba en un estado de casi inconciencia

-has algo, piensa, habla conmigo, cuenta edificios en voz alta vamos-le dijo

-1- señalo a un edificio de color amarillo

-2-señalo a uno verde

-3-señalo a una casa

-ese no es un edificio-le dijo

-pero es una casa y cuenta, estas son las reglas, toda cosa con paredes y color, si está en la misma calle no se cuenta si no tiene diferente color ¿entendido?-le contesto

-4-empezo a contar y a tomar conciencia de si el pony, pues si se desmallaba era muy peligroso para su salud

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-yo… era una…. Algo… que teníamos…. Star Sparkle y yo….-le dijo a Luna bajamente sumido en sus recuerdos.

-¿Quién es star Sparkle?-le pregunto

-oh... ella era una amiga de mía y de Sombra, creo que le gustaba Sombra-le dijo aun en sus recuerdos

-oh... creí que no salías del castillo-

-casi no salía, pero ella venía a visitarme continuamente-le dijo

-oh… entiendo y se te quedo la costumbre ¿no?-

-si algo así-

-bueno dentro de poco nos vamos a Canterlot, me alegra que nos hallas acompañado Zero, me serás de ayuda en los asuntos reales-dijo Celestia interrumpiéndolos

-sí, este será mi primer viaje fuera del imperio-dijo viendo hacia donde se dirigían en un mapa

Poco después llego el tren el cual abordarían y se despidieron de Shining y Cadence, lo único que Zero hizo en todo el viaje además de comer pues se notaba que estaba algo nervioso fue contar edificios los cuales eran 2 y ver por la ventana, pues para alguien que nunca ha viajado todo le parece increíble e interesante.

Llegaron a la estación y bajaron entre ovaciones y preguntas, se subieron al carruaje real incluyendo las portadoras, Luna intentaba sacarle conversación a Zero, pero este decía el último número en alto y seguía contando.

-qué raro es- le dijo a twilight

-ah… Princesa usted solo habla con niños en la nightmare night, no creo que este en posición de decir quien es raro, además todos tenemos ciertas manías-le contesto

-no solo hablo con niños, hablo contigo y con mi amigo Fred-

-¿Quién es Fred?-

-mi telescopio y mi Zarigüeya mascota-le dijo algo enojada

-ah.. Como usted diga princesa-le dijo twilight

-eso no le quita lo raro a Zero, y creo que tu también eres rara-le dijo mirando hacia otra parte

Siguieron el camino hasta el castillo, en donde Luna se ofreció a llevar a Zero a su habitación, pues servía para hacerle algunas preguntas.

-y dime ¿Cómo estudiaste?-

-en casa, tenía un maestro en especial y me gradué mucho antes de lo que se esperaba por mis padres-le contesto

-interesante entonces eres un cerebrito, ¿nunca te gusto ser príncipe?-le pregunto

-no, nunca quise ser príncipe, yo quería escapar de ahí, conocer que hay más allá de las paredes, quisiera ver algo más allá ¿tú no?-

-sí, sabes yo también quisiera ver más allá de equestria, y dime ¿Por qué me preguntaste el otro día si Celestia tenía novio?-le dijo con un tono algo humorístico

-yo… bueno… curiosidad-le atino decir pues las palabras se atoraban en su boca

Y cuando pasaron unos días, como una semana en si Zero, llego a la habitación de Celestia y toco la puerta para entrar cuando esta se abrió Zero

-¡te casaras conmigo¡-le dijo, ignorando las risas de Luna, Cadence y twilight al oir la frase

-¿antes de casarte con discord te casarías conmigo no?-repitió la oración pero esta vez en forma de pregunta y no orden


	10. ¡Tu te casaras conmigo!

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

Y cuando pasaron unos días, como una semana en si Zero, llego a la habitación de Celestia y toco la puerta para entrar cuando esta se abrió Zero

-¡te casaras conmigo¡-le dijo, ignorando las risas de Luna, Cadence y twilight al oír la frase

-¿antes de casarte con discord te casarías conmigo no?-repitió la oración pero esta vez en forma de pregunta y no orden

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-le contesto algo divertida pero sin demostrarlo

-Discord cree y me dijo que entre todos los pony, usted lo elegiría a él, pero Shining dijo que elegiría al alguien más, pero yo digo…- se calló puesto que se dio cuenta lo que pregunto y entonces hablo con mucha rapidez intentando que el momento acaba. -Quenadieestaasualturayledijeadiscordyentoncesmeretopreguntarleyshinigigualperomedijieronqueyofuerasucontrincanteyentonces…- Celestia la tapo la boca

-a ver cuéntame todo desde un principio y con calma-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RECUERDODE ZERO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-mi hermano tenía razón eres un bufón-le dijo al dios del caos

-tu hermano era un monstruo-

-¡tú lo eres¡-le dijo subiendo la voz

-¿Qué te hago enojar?-le dijo riendo

-bufón-le dijo con algo de enojo

-como sea este bufón pronto será rey, cuando Celestia caiga a sus pies-

-¿porque la princesa haría eso?-le dijo con su mirada a los ojos

-por qué está loca por mí-le dijo con una pose de conquistador

-¡mentira!-le dijo

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-no puedes tener loco a alguien, y luego tu no estas a la altura de Celestia, ni nunca lo estarás bufón-le dijo Zero enojado

-sí, ¿y dime quien lo estaría?-

-nadie, nadie la merece porque ella es muy hermosa-

-lo dices porque tu la quieres, ¿verdad?-le contesto

-no, es solo que ella es la que debe decidir y no tu-le dijo y se fue

Discord solo se quedó riéndose del pony

Zero iba pensando, lo que Discord le dijo, que le importaba a él si Celestia se casara, de hecho no tenía que preocuparse, según Twilight ella siempre fue soltera puesto que nunca se casó, de hecho Luna estaría más próxima a casarse que lo que estaba Celestia, ¿pero en ese caso porque dijo lo que dijo? Y ¿Por qué actuó así?, quizá debía darle una disculpa a discord, pero por otro lado no se la merecía es decir ¿Quién se creía el para decir eso?, siguió caminado por los pasillos, intentaría olvidarlo un momento, quizá leyendo algo o haciendo una estrategia de guerra, o quizá ayudando a Celestia en algo, siguió caminando pensando en Celestia y como si sus pensamientos la hubiera invocado ahí estaba enfrente de él. Se saludaron y empezaron a trabajar, después llegaron a la hora de la comida, como siempre y ahí estaba discord hablando con Luna.

-oh ya llegaste amada mía- le dijo discord apareciendo unas flores a Celestia

-discord ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo en seco

-oh nada, ya no puedo estar en mi antiguo hogar el jardín real-le dijo

Zero tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritarle ¡no!, pero se contuvo, él no era así, él era algo más tolerante. Y si se contuvo buen rato, desde que Discord coqueteara con Celestia, la abrazara y le besara sus cascos y se contuvo hasta llegar a su cuarto donde dijo todo lo que pensaba del dios del caos.

-eres un maldito, aprovechado, maldito vampiro de atención, igualado, inútil, amorfo, hipócrita, engreído y problemático Bufón del caos- dijo enojado llegando a su habitación

-Zero, no te había oído tan expresivo-le dijo Shining pues iba pasando por su habitación

-eh- le dijo volteándola a ver

-¿celoso?-le dijo entrando

-se toca-le dijo cuándo esta entro

-no me has respondido-

-es un bufón y es un aprovechado, quiere mancillar la pureza de Celestia y manchar su reputación-le dijo enojado

-son palabras muy graves no crees-le dijo

-más grave es su existencia-le dijo en seco y empezaba a tener un tono perturbador

-sabes los celos son malos-

-no son celos, es progreso pony y al mismo tiempo cuido a Celestia-le dijo ya con una sonrisa en la cara y un tono aun mas perturbador

-estás loco o ¿Qué?-le dijo asustado y echándole un vaso de agua a la cara

-no, solo que no sé qué me paso-le dijo volviendo a su tono limpio y quebradizo de voz

-oh y estas celoso de alguien ¿no?-le dijo

-no solo quiero proteger a quien quiero-le dijo con la orejas bajas

-mmmmm... ok-le dijo después de pensarlo un rato

-pero si tanto te molesta y tanto la quieres proteger, porque no haces que sea tu novia-le dijo ante de irse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-y entonces discord se quería aprovechar de usted- le dijo después de un rato de pensarlo

-y dijo que pronto le preguntaría asi que….-le dijo callándose al ultimo

-¿así que?-le pregunto Celestia

-así que…-se sonrojo

-sí, ¿así que?-le volvió a preguntar

-así que le pregunte yo primero-le dijo completamente sonrojado, y atrás de el Luna, Cadence y twilight riéndose, bueno Zero quería que se lo tragara la tierra y pues Celestia no quería reírse pues pensó que podría hacer sentir mal a Zero, y por otra parte se sentía alagada por el gesto mas no sabía, los celos que tuvo Zero haces unos momentos. Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas para Zero.

-y entonces ¿quieres que me case contigo?-le dijo Celestia

-yo…. No…. Pero..-lo detuvo Celestia

-y ¿entonces a que viene esto?-le dijo

-yo… prefiero que se case con alguien más que con discord-le dijo nerviosamente

\- y ¿Quién sería ese alguien?-le contesto acercándosele y apretándolo contra una pared

-yo… no lo se…-le dijo sonrojado

-dime ¿Quién?-

-pues… no lo se… pero –le dijo sonrojado

-oh ya entendí, te haces el difícil ¿no Zero?-le dijo acercando la cara y poniéndola en frente de el.

-yo…-le dijo

-si, te haces el difícil, haciéndome una pregunta y después negándote-le dijo lamiéndolo en la mejilla

-ahhh-le dijo el pony sonrojado

-sabes prefiero casarme contigo que con discord-le dijo en el oído, y no estaba mintiendo, ella no estaba enamorada de discord una vez lo estuvo pero ya no, y pues el joven Zero no se veía tan mal, además de que le gustaba mucho su personalidad pues ella siempre se mostró dominante en todo tipo de relaciones y el pony le sentaba como un anillo al cuerno.

-bueno, ya que me propusiste matrimonio ¿otra cosa?-le dijo separándose

-no, nada más-le dijo sonrojado

-y dime ¿quiere dormir aquí? ¿Querido?-le dijo en tono juguetón y lascivo al mismo tiempo

-ehhh, estoy bien en mi habitación-le dijo sonrojado y nervioso

-ok, pero si tienes frio búscame querido-le dijo lamiéndolo

-al cabo se van a cazar ¿no hermana?-le dijo Luna

-así es Luna-contesto

-Por qué si se arrepiente yo después le pido matrimonio-completo Celestia

Después de esto Zero se fue sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, ya en su cuarto se quedó pensando en lo que había hecho, pues Shining tenía razón estuvo celoso de discord y llego a tal grado de no medir lo que había hecho, y ahora sería la burla de las princesas un buen rato.

Pero aun así, sintió lo mismo que la otra vez, y él no era conocido por su gran empatía pero raramente por Celestia la sentía, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba constantemente en su cerebro llegando ah provocarle un dolor de cabeza, tampoco el pony hablaba con algo de tacto pero con ella quería ser cuidadoso en sus palabras, además de que también evitaba herirla siempre.

Y mientras en la habitación de Celestia, las princesas se estaban riendo, de la inocencia de Zero y de la tontería que dijo pues lejos de parecerle algo celoso les parecía algo tierno pero también tonto, que le serviría para molestarlo muchas pero muchas veces

**Dejen rewiens **


	11. El beso Nightmare

-nunca entendí completamente los sentimientos, siempre solo los sentía, en realidad, la mayoría de las veces no entiendo la forma de pensar de los pony, no entiendo lo que dicen y no entiendo lo que hacen y por qué lo hacen, ¿a usted le pasa eso?-le dijo Zero cuando estaba trabajando con Celestia

-no, a veces encuentro con alguien que me engaña o miente pero lejos de eso, no-le contesto e inmediatamente volvió al trabajo

Siguieron trabajando hasta ya entrada la noche, donde cada uno se fue a su habitación, pero no esperarían como Zero amanecería o en qué estado estaba su salud.

-me siento mal-decía en su cama con un resfriado

-es obvio eso Zero-le dijo Twilight

-que vamos a hacer hoy, Celestia-le dijo Zero

-tu, quedarte en cama todo el día hasta que te recuperes, y yo sacar el trabajo del día a día- le dijo sacando a Zero de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?, yo también quiero participar, para esto me trajiste a Canterlot- le dijo algo

-tienes que recuperarte el día de hoy, y mañana ya me ayudaras-le dijo con clama

-pero te quiero ayudar, además de que no tomo medicina-le dijo con algo de capricho

-si Sombra me dijo algo así, que no tomabas medicamentos hasta en un estado crítico-contesto mirando hacia a twilight

-así que no tomare nada-le dijo con firmeza

-bueno, ocuparemos, 3 unidades de…-le dijo Celestia a Twilight mirando hacia otro lado

-sí, tres unidades de….-le contesto esta quien ya había entendido su juego

-¡agárrenlo!-le dijo Celestia a twilight y a Luna

-ahh déjenme, suéltenme-le decía Zero cuando lo agarraron

-rápido el medicamento-le decía Celestia cuando le tomo la boca

-aquí esta, ten vamos dáselo-le dijo Luna

-ummmmmmmm…. mmm-decía Zero, pero no le importo a Celestia quien vacío el contenido de toda la botella en el hocico de Zero.

-que mal sabe-decía moviendo la cabeza con desagrado

-asi te pondrás mejor-le dijo Celestia sonriendo por su acción

-princesa usted cree que es correcto su forma de dar medicamento-le dio twilight

-nahhh, así siempre eh dado el medicamento, así se lo daba a Luna y una vez también lo hice contigo-le dijo Celestia

Poco después, Zero camino por el jardín real donde, según Celestia se reunirían para comer, lo cual no le apetecía mucho a Zero, pero siguió caminando hasta perderse en los grandes jardines encontró un gran árbol, empezó a dormirse, sin querer empezó a acurrucarse en el árbol y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Ya en su sueño empezó a caminar por el castillo sin saber que estaba dormido obviamente, camino pensando que llegaría tarde a su cita con la realeza y las princesas, camino por la espesa niebla que se estaba formando, llego hasta donde debía estar la mesa, y vio una carta que decía en letras bonitas y elegantes: Siéntate y espérame.

Se sentó y frente a el llego una yegua alta y grande, oscura como la noche, con una melena y cola como si una constelación estuviera en ella, sus ojos estaban de color turquesa con iris felina.

-¿Quién eres?-le dijo

-soy nightmare moon, una vieja amiga de Luna, hace mucho que no la veo así que quiero que me ayudes-le contesto con algo de elegancia

-y ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-le pregunto

-para ayudarme a volverla a ver-le contesto

-¿y qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto

-nada solo seguir hablando conmigo todas las noches o veces que duermas, querido-le dijo

-tú puedes entrar a los sueños ¿Por qué?-

-es una de las habilidades que Luna vacío en mí, quisiera devolvérselo, también quisiera tu ayuda, aunque ella está enojada conmigo creo que tú me ayudaras a juntarnos- le dijo acercándose a el

-oh bueno, yo… no se…-dijo esquivándola

-vamos ayúdame, poooorfaaaaaa, vamos y ¿hago lo que quieras?-le dijo con ojos de perro

-yo… no sé... Si esta tan enojada, no serias una molestia-le dijo

-vamos hare lo que quieras-dijo lasciva y erotismo en la voz

-yo...bueno pero ¿Qué hiciste?-le dijo sonrojado

-fui mala, muy mala, hice que se peleara con su hermana y ahora me odia-le dijo entristecida

-pero ya se reconcilió con Celestia quizá te perdone-le dijo

-entonces solo ocupo hables conmigo todas las noches que duermas-

-y ¿Cuál es el trasfondo?-le pregunto inteligentemente Zero

-ninguno, solo ocupo algo de atención para ser material otra vez, como hace muchos años, y después hablare con ella, solo ocupo tu atención Zero, me la brindarías-dijo con una sonrisa algo dudable a total disposición del pony con ojos lagrimones y cara de duda pura

Pero no pudo poner más sonrisa sincera cuando el pony le respondió afirmativamente, después apresuradamente lo saco del sueño y cuando despertó ya era de tarde y la hora de la reunión estaba cerca, camino rápidamente hasta llegar a donde se reunió la realeza, claro que no era una comida informal, era para discutir asuntos de la realeza y del gobierno, por lo cual se aburrió de inmediato, y para colmo no estaba Luna.

Llego la noche y pensando en dormir fue a su cama, empezó a soñar hasta que a lo lejos vio a nightmare moon, camino hasta ella y le hablo.

-te llamas nightmare, ¿no?-pregunto

-si, así me llamo, night viene de noche y mare de yegua, moon es luna, de ahí mi parecido con luna-le dijo

-luna me dijo que tu hacías pesadillas, ¿es cierto?-le pregunto

-si, yo y ella nos hacemos cargo de los sueños me especializo en las pesadillas y ella se especializa en los sueños de reflexión, pero ambas podemos hacer ambas cosas-le contesto perturbando al pony, pues este recordaba sus pesadillas y no quería que se repitieran

-pero nightmare significa pesadilla-le dijo asustado

-si eso significa-le dijo viendo como tenia de asustado al pobre pony

-pero no tienes porque asustarte-intento tranquilizar al pony pero poco a poco una torre del reloj empezaba a crearse para esto nightmare empezó a ver a su alrededor

-¿esto te asusta? Eh no tienes que temer Zero, yo soy nightmare moon, yo soy la duquesa de las pesadillas y yo las controlo-dijo empezando a crear energía en su cuerno y desapareciendo la pesadilla de Zero.

-¿Cómo…¿Cómo…¿Cómo…-no podía formular la oración el pony

-soy la dueña de las pesadillas, yo las controlo completamente, y yo puedo hacer que jamás las tengas de nuevo, o que las tengas toda tu vida-dijo sonriéndole

-pero Luna dijo que esa pesadilla era imposible de borrar o evadir…-lo callo con un casco

-pero yo soy nightmare, yo misma puedo ver todas las pesadillas y todos los sueños soy el poder de Luna al 100% dime si no sería malo, negárselo-dijo tapándole la boca con el casco

-tienes razón si puedes hacer eso conmigo, imagínate lo que Luna y tu pueden hacer, ahora te ayudare si tú me ayudas-le dijo dándole un casco en forma de contrato

-claro que sí y para que veas te daré algunos de mis poderes-le dijo el casco y al momento de agarrarlo se retorció sintiendo la energía oscura pero no dañina para su cuerpo junto con los poderes de un dimittian ataque especial de las princesas donde su elemento (magia-twilight, fuego-Celestia, Luna-Luna, Cadence-Amor) y aumentando el ataque especial de Zero, el amant in Tenebris.

-¿Qué…¿Qué me hiciste?-le dijo Zero siendo rodeado por algo de la energía de nightmare moon.

-solo te puse un seguro para evitar que vuelvas a tener pesadillas, así que mientras tengas mis poderes nunca tendrás pesadillas, aparte un regalo para que veas mi amistad-le dijo nightmare moon

-mmmmm... gracias-le dijo pensando

Y así se la pasaron hablando algunas horas, más bien era nightmare la que hablaba y Zero oía, como nightmare tenía poder sobre los sueños tenia el poder de modificar el tiempo en dicho mundo, sin mencionar de tener todos los poderes de Luna a su máximo poder.

-¿no hablas mucho verdad?-le dijo nightmare

-no, siempre me lo dicen-

-me gustan los callados-le susurró al oído

-ah, gracias- dijo sonrojado

-y dime Zeruuu, no ¿tienes novia?-le pregunto con algo de risa y burla en la boca

-ah, no, no la tengo- contesto volteando hacia otro lado

-y ¿eso?-

-no lo se, nunca lo eh pensado-contesto viendo a uno de los paisajes cambiantes que creaba nightmare

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te vallas, pero antes de irte quisiera pedirte un favor ya que pensé las cosas mejor, todavía no le digas a Luna que estoy aquí, mejor esperamos una semana-le dijo

-ah ok-

Nightmare se despidió de el con un beso en la boca en el cual lo obligaba a besarlo, poco a poco en el beso empezó a despertarse, y la imagen de nightmare se difumino de la mente de Zero y empezaba a crearse oscuridad que después se transformó en la habitación, cuando abrió completamente los ojos se dio cuenta que Celestia estaba sacando el sol, para dar inicio a un nuevo día, después se tocó los labios, pues era su primer beso


	12. El poder del dimittian de Zero

Empezó a despertar y se movió un poco para adaptarse a la luz solar, se levantó y camino a su baño, se lavó la cara y empezó el día a día, como siempre, y así pasaron varias semanas, y la platicas con nightmare se hicieron cada vez más, profundas y reflexivas, como si hablara con una amiga muy lejana que luego llego para reencontrarse con él.

-sabes eh pensado sobre decirle a Luna-le dijo nightmare

-sí, quieres puede ser mañana, o el día que digas-le contesto Zero

-será luego, y dijiste que ¿mañana vas al imperio?-

-¿si, podremos hablar incluso ahí?-le pregunto

-claro, donde sea que estés mientras duermas podremos hablar-

Recordó en el tren hacia el imperio, de cristal, iba viendo por la ventana con una tranquila paciencia, y contando los edificios que había aunque no eran muchos, las princesas estaban en sus habituales conversaciones, todo parecía que ese sería un día normal, y llegaron a la parte con nieve, se acercó más al cristal para ver mejor a la que él llamaba la tierra de hielo, entonces llego una guardia que se acercó con miedo a la princesa Celestia.

-princesa-dijo arrodillándose ante esta

-¿qué le sucede? ¿Porque esta tan alterada?-le pregunto

-el imperio está en un estado de ataque por parte de los Changeling-le contesto

-más esa no es razón de tu comportamiento-le dijo

-este es mi primer día, princesa-le contesto

-tranquilízate probablemente ya estén contraatacando-le dijo

-este será el plan, llegaremos, evitaremos todo contacto con la guerra, llegaremos y usaremos el hechizo para revelar la identidad de los Changeling en el reino, después aplicaremos una defensa entre las 3, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con formalidad Celestia

-¿de dónde viene el ataque?- dijo Zero

-de la entrada este, la de los trenes-contesto la guardia quien era una Pegaso

-evitar la guerra será difícil, seremos los blancos fáciles de ellos-contesto Luna

-los pony están a 5 kilómetros de ahí ¿no?-dijo Zero

-si, ahí empiezan las casa, ¿pero eso de que nos sirve?- pregunto twilight

-¿Cuánto mide el tren?-pregunto otra vez

-medio kilómetro a lo mucho ¿pero de que nos sirve?-

-¿y si descarrilamos al tren?-pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Qué?, descarrilar el tren ¿Por qué haríamos esa locura?-pregunto Luna

-podríamos dar la orden de retirar, descarrilaríamos el tren y no tele trasportaríamos al interior del castillo-dijo sin prestarle atención

-podría ser, pero para tele trasportarnos tendríamos que usar magia los 4, además de que, nadie sabe descarrilar un tren-dijo Celestia interesada por la idea

-bueno…. Aunque me apena decirlo…. Yo si-dijo sonrojado y sonriendo por la travesura que le hizo a su "padre" la cual le costó mucho al imperio.

-eso nos da una buena alternativa, en el tren por motivos de seguridad solo vienen pegasos, unicornios y alicornios, el hechizo es simple, los guardias sabrán como hacerlo, y podríamos crear bajas al ejercito contrario enormes, es un buen plan-dijo Zero

-pero el que descarrile el tren… es una idea suicida-le contesto twilight

-no lo será, podríamos ponerle un hechizo, de tiempo sino logra hacerlo se tele transportara al castillo, pero si no logra hacerlo el tren podría llevarse parte de la ciudad misma, es arriesgado, pero funcionaria-dijo Celestia

-princesa yo creo que el plan funcionaria-dijo la guardia

-yo también-dijo Zero

-puede pero es arriesgado-agrego twilight

-yo lo hare-dijo Zero

-de todos modos no es el primer tren que descarrilo-dijo sonrojado por su tontería en el pasado

-me quedare contigo hasta que lo hagas y nos transportaremos juntos, ¿Qué dices?-dijo Celestia

-¿no ocuparan tu magia?-le pregunto

-sí, pero no a mí-le contesto

-¿vas a hacer tal locura hermana?-le pregunto Luna asombrada

-sí, hermana si la hare-le contesto Celestia

-¿déjame a acompañarte?, pooorrrfaaaa, déjame hacerlo contigo-le dijo en suplica

-solamente se ocupa a dos, y parte te puedes lastimar-le dijo Celestia

-¿y tú no?-le dijo Luna

-si por eso no quiero que estés aquí, es más ni siquiera quiero que Zero este ahí mientras se descarrile el tren-le dijo poniendo un ala detrás de ella

-pero ¿hermana es peligroso?-le contesto Luna

-si lo sé, por eso hare esto-le dijo antes de tele transportarla al castillo donde le cayó encima a Cadence.

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto viendo a los guardias

Después de enviar a casi todos al castillo, quienes le fuero cayendo encima de Luna y Cadence, Celestia envió a la última que es twilight.

-¿no ocupaba magia de las demás verdad?-

-quizá si quería llevarme el tren, no ni siquiera llevándome el tren al castillo-le contesto

-bueno a trabajar-dijo corriendo a la sala de comando del tren empezó a mover las palancas tal y como lograba acordarse, después dio más combustible del debido al tren, hecho esto, soltó el freno de mano y lo llevo a toda velocidad, lo cual hizo un cambio en el tiempo que tenían previsto.

-donde tenemos que usar el freno-le dijo Celestia sosteniéndose de Zero y de un barrote

-tendremos que accionar la palanca para que el tren gire junto con el freno, Celestia ok-decía Zero algo asustado por la velocidad

-vamos a hacerlo a las 3, una, dos y tres-en ese mismo momento, hicieron ambas acciones, y Celestia los envolvió a ambos para tele transportarse, y entonces llego al castillo junto con los demás y cuando voltio a preguntarle algo a Zero no estaba.

Ella bajo las orejas, ¿Cómo era posible que sucediera esto? Se preguntó, es que acaso, no tenía ni siquiera una pregunta, o una respuesta solo no estaba ahí y sabía dónde estaba Zero, corrió sin decirle nada a los presentes ya sea por pena o por miedo a que le sucediera algo a Zero, recluto a unos 15 guardias y empezó a correr entre los pasillos hasta llegar a donde estaba la estación de tren, claro que podría tele transportarse pero ya no tenía magia y además eran pony de tierra los enfermeros que llevaba.

Zero estaba entres escombros del tren, no sentía las piernas, había quedado debajo del tren por alguna razón no fue transportado con Celestia, no quería pensar que lo habían traicionado, intento levantase y se dio cuenta que los brazos y piernas no respondían, intento moverse pero sintió que le faltaba la parte de abajo del cuerpo.

-jejeje, nunca creí que funcionaria y baja que me costó soldados pero sabría que si había un ataque vendrías, y eres lo que me faltaba-oyó a una figura femenina

Solo se quejó del dolor, sentía como si sus piernas hubieran sido arrancadas y le hubieran atravesado el pecho con una espada. Empezó a vomitar sangre, sentía los huesos rotos q incluso empezaba a perder el sentido.

-bueno ahora antes de que venga tu querida Celestia diré mi plan, usare tu sangre para invocar y controlar al espíritu que vive dentro de tu hermano, quizá muera Sombra, y tú, pero no importa así dominare toda equestria y demás reinos-le dijo Chrysalis, a quien apenas podría ver.

Esta lo empezó a sacar con rudeza de los escombros, este se retorcía del dolor pues sentía como le arrancaban las piernas.

-esta fue una idea estúpida-se decía así misma Celestia corriendo hacia donde estaba Zero, paso la cortina de humo y llego al lugar, más lo que vio fue algo que la sorprendió y la aterrorizo era la misma nightmare moon, protegiendo a lo que parecía un cadáver de la reina Chrysalis

Ella no podía cruza el escudo que protegía al imperio, pero abrir el escudo seria desproteger al imperio y a los pony en sí, que debía hacer salvar a Zero y dejar la guerra, o dejar morir a Zero y esconderse salvando más vidas

-no dejare que lo toces maldita-vocifero nightmare luchando contra al menos 20 Changeling al mismo tiempo. Sus ataques consistían en dar vida a las pesadillas de los changeling mas no era suficiente, eran demasiados casi una tropa o quizá medio ejército, empezó una danza de espadas con sus atacantes, seguía con sus ataques de oscuridad y de magia negra, invoco varias espadas y las lanzo haciéndolos retroceder.

-¿Celestia, que haremos?-decía Luna llegando y viendo la escena más no a nightmare, y cuando la vio rompió en llanto de coraje y terror.

-princesa ¿quiere quitar el escudo?-le preguntaron algunos guardias

Las dudas invadieron la mente de Celestia pero en el fondo sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y conteniendo las lágrimas dijo:

-solo los cobardes, solo los que no escondemos vivimos-dijo con amargura y rencor hacia esa vieja frase que más de una vez ya había usado.

-no podemos hacer nada, o ayudamos o morimos-dijo pero esta vez tenia tristeza en sus palabras no amargura, sentía pena y se sentía estúpida y maldita, como si lo que ella quisiera estuviera marcado para sufrir , eso sentía Celestia en ese momento.

Los changeling empezaban a lastimar a nightmare mas fuerte aun, ambos Zero y nightmare morirían ahí, no tenían ninguna otra oportunidad, Zero la vio a la lejanía sabía que la mirada del pony era hacia ella y sabia el porque mas no leía la expresión de Zero, luna empezó a llamarle más estaba bastante lejos para contestar tenía la mirada perdida en Zero, y sus lágrimas empezaron a derramarse, por más que quisiera no podría hacer nada solo un milagro los salvaría.

-Zero…-decía llorando, lo que sorprendió a la guardia real pues era mucho muy raro ver a Celestia llorar.

-Celestia, nightmare, twilight, Cadence y Luna saben usar el dimittian pero son alicornios, yo soy un unicornio no sé qué me hará que estragos causara en mi cuerpo, ¿debería usarlo?, ¿intentar hacerlo?, esto probablemente me matara pero, moriré siendo libre, moriré en los campos interminables, bajo un manzano frondoso y grande-pensó Zero perdiéndose en la mirada de Celestia y entonces oyó un Si

-yo te doy la eterna solución, te libro desdés hoy de todo tu pecar, invócame porque ¡LA MUERTE SOY¡ -grito Zero invocando su último ataque, lo cual lo absorbió en penumbras y le dio una armadura de color negro y morado, que le quedaba a la perfección junto con unas alas de color negro igual que el resto de su pelaje, lo rodeo una aura de color rojo y sus pupilas se hicieron felina.

Nadie podría creer lo que veía, los alicornios presentes sintieron la magia negra, y con miedo los unicornios retrocedieron incluso el mismo corazón de cristal ya lo veía como una potencial amenaza si no lograba controlar el poder, conjuro un ataque que libero a nightmare de los changeling, camino hacia donde estaba Celestia, nadie ni el mejor adivinador hubiera previsto eso, calambres recorrían las espalda de toda la guardia con cada paso que daba, miedo corría en las venas de todos los que una vez conoció al verlo de esa manera, era como si nightmare moon hubiera entrado en el mas Celestia camino hacia donde estaba o le permitía la barrera estar el pony, este se inclinó ante ella, cosa que nuca se hubieran esperado, la princesa le dio la orden

-¡ZERO! ¡BUSCA Y DESTRULLE AL OBJETIVO CHANGELING!-le dio en orden militar Celestia

El pony empezó a correr para salvar a nightmare, le quito a los changeling de encima, empezó a luchar contra ellos, los ataques eran de magia oscura y era casi un ejército contra él, nightmare se paró y empezó a luchar codo a codo con Zero.

Este en cada golpe de su espada roja estaba recordando un momento de su vida, intentaba mantenerse ocupado, pensar en algo más, que el poder no lo consumiera, y que sus heridas no se notaran, intentaba evadir el dolor hasta que vio algo a la lejanía, esto lo impacto enviándolo contra la barrera que protegía al imperio la cual comandada por el corazón de cristal, daño con un ataque de magia de los pony del imperio dejando a Zero volando en el aire.

-Es el momento de la verdad y el momento de mentir, Él momento de vivir y el momento de morir, El momento de lucha, a la izquierda a la derecha, al mismo borde de la tierra y al borde de mi propia vida, esto es guerra, yo ser de la oscuridad más profunda y aterradora, creo en la luz, en tu hermosa Luz, yo con mi poder creare un mundo nuevo, un mundo valiente, un nuevo mundo para ti, porque te amo-reflexiono viendo a Celestia cuando caía en picado por el ataque del corazón de cristal.

-este es un nuevo mundo, pelearemos hasta la muerte, en los bordes de la tierra, en los bordes de la vida misma, a la derecha, a la izquierda, lucharemos hasta morir al borde de la tierra, es un nuevo mundo, un mundo valiente, un nuevo mundo valiente- grito Zero invocando el ataque que hizo retroceder al ejército, sacrifico sus alas convirtiéndolas en energía pura lanzadoras a la tierra y cayendo en picada con su espada, provocando que el mismo suelo temblara y se partiera en pedazos pesados.

-¿pero qué?-fue lo último que se oyó a decir antes del estruendoso golpe.

Una vez se desvaneció el humo, Celestia abrió la barrera pues ya no sentía restos de la magia de Chrysalis, cuando camino con el equipo de paramédicos vio a un Zero cargando en la espalda a una muy lastimada nightmare moon, callo ante los pies de Celestia cuando llegaron hasta el.

Celestia le vio a ambos, y lo cargo, junto con nightmare, ella misma tendría que llevarlos a una enfermería.

-Hermana suelta a nightmare, déjame matarla de una vez por todas-le dijo Luna poniéndose en frente de ella

-Luna, este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para esto, baja el arma-le contesto Celestia

-¡Acaso la estas defendiendo!, ¡Después de todo el mal que nos hizo!-vocifero Luna

-no, Luna, solo le pago el favor de salvar a Zero, aparte no creo que puedas matar a alguien que nació muerto-le contesto con ironía empezando a volar

-Luna se quedó algo perturbada pensando en su antigua infancia-lo que le dejo en stock varios minutos.


	13. La llegada de dos grandes

**MLP NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO SOLO LO HAGO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO DEL PUBLICO, MLP LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

-despierta, despierta Zero, vamos despierta-le dijo Celestia con algo de enojo

-¿eh?, ¿porque estoy encadenado?, ¿porque me tienen aquí?-le pregunto viendo el entorno donde estaba atrapado, tenía las manos encadenadas con barrotes de oro puro, las sabanas en las que dormía hace unos minutos eran genéricas, la habitación era lúgubre parecía un calabozo del subterráneo

-estas aquí por los crimines cometidos contra el imperio, príncipe Zero, se le acusa de uso y manejo de magia negra, además de ser una amenaza en contra del imperio, fuiste detectado como amenaza por el corazón de cristal, más aun entraste y estas aquí, también se te acusa de usar magia prohibida para los unicornios- le dijo Celestia

-¿luchar contra lo changeling fue hacer todo eso?-le pregunto sorprendido

-sí, usaste el dimittian, es un ataque que solo los alicornios pueden usar, ¿nightmare te lo enseño?, la magia del dimittian fue pura energía oscura, el corazón de cristal te detecto como una amenaza, los dimittian solo son usados por alicornios, yo uso el de fuego, twilight el de la magia, Cadence el del amor, mis hermanas usan la Luna y las pesadillas respectivamente, cuando nightmare te lo enseño aprendiste con la magia más poderosa que tenías, la oscura-le dijo Celestia

-nightmare me dio el poder, me lo transfirió, entonces ¿es cierto lo que me dijo nightmare?-

-sí, ella, es mi hermana, nació muerta hace mucho tiempo atrás, incluso es mayor que Luna, cuando sucedió eso, mi madre casi se muere, fue una muy triste época para la familia, ella nació muerta, mi madre se obsesiono a tal punto que siempre quiso otra hija aparte de mí, mi padre como el muy maldito tirano que era le complació tal deseo, era un deseo muy enfermo, recuerdo ver a mi madre delirar con los restos de nightmare, ella, estaba muerta y nunca tuvo un funeral decente, cuando nació Luna, supe que la debía proteger de la locura del emperador del ultimo alicornio macho y de la nigromante más perversa, cuando Luna nació, mis madres quiso asesinarla, para resucitar a nightmare, no lo logro pero si trajo a nightmare de entre los muertos, esta poseyó a Luna y el resto de la historia la sabes tú-le dijo amargamente Celestia con lágrimas en los ojos

-ahora lo que importa para ti es lo siguiente, estas bajo el imperio de cristal e irónicamente no tengo poder militar sobre él, Cadence y Shining son los únicos, pero el liberarte causaría una revolución social, nightmare ya fue liberada porque es un preso político, pero a pesar de que tus crímenes fueron cometidos en frontera eres del imperio de cristal, así que lo único que podemos hacer es causar una revolución social, ganar tu juicio o dejar que te apliquen la pena máxima-dijo Celestia algo molesta por las leyes del imperio mismo.

-¿entonces lo más probable es que pase toda mi vida en una prisión?-le pregunto

-por desgracia esa no es la pena máxima Zero- le contesto con las orejas abajo

-entonces, ¿moriré en la horca o algo así?-

-es lo más probable-le dijo

-¿y nightmare?-

-ella, ya desapareció, no tenía el poder suficiente para poder crearse un cuerpo, físico y se agotó en la pelea -le dijo Celestia

-entiendo, tengo que pensar que hare-le dijo con algo de tristeza

-como consejo te puedo decir que no digas nada, siempre di que no, nunca cometiste estos actos, no estabas consiente de ellos, no sabes nada de esto, no tienes conocimiento y no caigas en provocaciones, adiós Zero, recuerda esto nunca te dejare solo-le dijo desapareciendo

En ese momento Zero despertó en la habitación que había soñado, unos guardias se le quedaron viendo un momento, para después mover la cabeza miedosos de Zero, empezó a pensar en lo que haría, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, solo tenía una idea, aceptar la pena de muerte, o escaparse, medito bastante lo que diría en caso de que lo enjuiciaran públicamente, ¿Qué are? Es lo único que se podría repetir en su mente.

-¿algún plan?-le pregunto twilight a Celestia

-ninguno, solo que… nada… de hecho creo que es la primera vez que no tengo un plan de ataque-le dijo Celestia

-pero el hizo eso por el bien de los demás, el no daño a nadie inocente, él es bueno-le dijo Cadence.

-¿si eso no cuenta? ¿Eso no es importante?-pregunto Luna

-no, Zero al igual que yo, al igual que nightmare, al igual que Sombra, al igual que Discord, somos unos asesinos, por más blancas y beneficiosas que sean nuestras acciones, por más amor que haiga en nuestros corazones, estamos condenados a sufrir en el averno, eso es todo, yo la princesa Celestia eh matado, por el bien de nuestra sociedad, nightmare y discord han matado por sus caprichos, Sombra y Zero lo han hecho por seres amados, a pesar de que yo peque por bien del pueblo, nightmare y discord pecaron por bien propio y Sombra y Zero pecaron por amor a otros es lo mismo, somos asesinos todos y todos merecemos lo que ahora le pasa a Zero, él lo sabe por eso, no intentara escaparse, Sombra lo sabe por eso dejo que yo lo venciera en el pasado, y yo lo sé por eso yo estoy dispuesta a empezar la guerra para salvar a Zero-dijo una borracha Celestia, haciendo llorar a Luna y twilight

-Tía Celestia usted no es una asesina, quizá cometiera un par de crímenes pero, eso no quiere decir que sea mala-le dijo Cadence intentando animar

-es a lo que me refiero, soy una asesina pero no soy mala igual que Sombra e igual que a Zero-le dijo Celestia

-pero… tienes razón no podemos hacer nada por Zero, ahora esta solo-le dijo Cadence

-por desgracia, yo le dije que siempre le iba a proteger, valla mierda-dijo Celestia yéndose a dormir

7 días les tomo el caso por más que intervinieron no lograron sacar a Zero a tiempo, por más que Celestia se lo dijo en sueños no quiso escaparse, por más que Cadence les rogo a los duques del imperio no los convenció, Celestia no quiso usar al poder militar por peticiones de Zero, Luna se humillo e inclino ante la corte del imperio para que lo dejaran libre pero no lo consiguió, no habría pruebas a favor de Zero, solo en contra era un caso perdido, se le aplicaría la condena máxima.

-la corte declina al lado de los acusadores, las pruebas son fehacientes y no hay nada que no pruebe que Zero no haiga estado ahí o no hubiere usado esa magia, ante la todo poderosa justicia que nadie se salva de ella, al ex príncipe conocido como Zero, se le pasara energía a través de su cuerpo hasta su muerte, que los creadores se apiaden de sus alma, esto se hará el día, 20 del mes en curso del año en curso-dijo el juez seriamente, usando su mazo

-yo, lo siento te falle Zero-le dijo Celestia quien fue la única a la que dejaron pasar a la celda de máxima seguridad

-no importa ya- aparento reír para subirle el ánimo a Celestia-

-¿sabes no sé qué hare sin ti?, el castillo se sentirá solo otra vez, ¿con quién me voy a acostar ahora?-dijo Celestia intentando a volver a su antiguo humor

-sabes existe un mecanismo que podría curar los demonios y liberar a mi hermano, es la espada del corazón de cristal, ojala pudiera decirte su funcionamiento completo pero ni modo-le dijo Zero a Celestia

-y ¿crees que funcione?-le pregunto

La conversación siguió por un par de horas sobre el completo funcionamiento del Corazón de cristal, también se quedaron hasta largas horas de la noche, sin mencionar que Zero le prometió varias veces a Celestia que no la dejaría sola mientras ella se rompía a llorar.

-chicos, mañana pónganse ropa tradicional de equestria y del imperio de cristal, debemos vernos formales-les dijo a Shining, Cadence, Luna, nightmare , twilight y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, y se largó a comer y dormir, pero más bien estaba entrando en una especie de stock y empezaba a negar la situación actual.

-por actos contra la moral de la magia al ex príncipe Zero se le condena a sentir magia a través de su cuerpo hasta su muerte, ¿tiene algún último deseo?- el decir esto las caras de twilight y Luna rompieron en llanto, Cadence se mantenía triste y Shining estaba al margen de la situación, caso contrario con Celestia quien se mantenía comiendo y viendo todo como si fuera una gran obra teatral,

-sí, si lo tengo- y el pony empezó a hablar, claro que Celestia estaba en stock pues lo único que había hecho era comer y dormir, así que la tuvieron que traer con un par de paquetes de muffin.

-yo, intento comprender el porqué de esta decisión, si yo jamás odie, yo me intento aferrar al valor pero no se fingir solo quiero vivir, dudo que al nacer llegara a creer que hoy fuera a morir, ¿Dónde se vende algo de amor? Para saciar mi soledad, ¿Dónde se vende algo de libertad? Para volver a ver al sol, ¿Dónde se trafica algo de normalidad? Para entender al mundo, yo me intento aferrar a la valentía pero no hay en mi corazón-empezó a llorar Zero recitando, las caras de muchos pony ya estaban llorando ante tales palabras

-aún recuerdo el día en que mi liberta no tenía ningún precio, aún recuerdo el día en que corría libre por el castillo y nunca pensé que hoy fuera a morir, pero lejos de todo esto, no me arrepiento de nada, nada, tal y como oyen, yo use la magia negra para salvar a quienes aprecio pero ahora sé que hacer lo correcto me va a matar, ahora sé que el mundo es cruel, pero, aun mas lejos de esto, me pienso vengar y todo el mal que me hagan se lo regresare, todo lo que eh de sufrir lo sufrirán en carne propia a los que mi muerte han de provocar- dijo Zero, los presentes se asustaron algunos incluso empezó la histeria

-¿es todo preso?-le dijo un guardia enojado y asustado

-oh si y me saludan a mi hermano que no tarda en llegar, vieja tradición de familia de matarnos entre nosotros ya saben es divertido inténtenlo un día-les dijo con una sonrisa

-¿a qué se refiere?-le pregunto el juez

-que el ejército Changeling libero al rey Sombra y la guardia ya va media hora tarde-les dijo

-así que deciden o matarme o morir a manos de mi hermano y der imperio-les dijo

La noticia los tomos por sorpresa a todos, incluso a la realeza, rarity incluso se desmallo por el recuerdo del tiránico rey, Luna se sorprendió y pensó que las cosas malas pasan todas juntas, la gente tuvo histeria salieron corriendo a sus casa para huir del imperio, la guardia empezó una estrategia de ataque, y el juez quedo estupefacto.

Todo el imperio se paralizo al oír el grito de un pony, la primera presa del imperio changeling.

-y ya están aquí-les dijo

-ya oyeron soltar al monstruo o morir a manos del dictador difícil, decisión ¿no?-les dijo

Shining y Cadence corrieron por el corazón de cristal y para ver el porqué de la ruptura de la barrera mágica, Twilight y sus amigas se pusieron su elemento puesto que el árbol ya se había restaurado por completo, Luna se colocó una armadura y Celestia hizo lo mas coherente libero a Zero.

-¿listo?-le pregunto liberándolo ignorando los regaños y amenazas de la guardia del imperio

-si-le contesto sintiéndose libre

-recuerda, mientras tenga el Dark Horse King dentro él no es tu hermano-

-lo sé, por eso ocupo el corazón de cristal, la espada de cristal nos salvara-

Mas lo que vieron no se parecía nada al Rey Sombra, era más bien un changeling supermutado, o parecía que estaba poseído por un demonio, tenía con los ojo de color negro y de ellos salía una especie de sangre oscura, su cuerno estaba retorcido, las alas tenían un color rojizo como si hubiera tenido sangre en ellas, portaba una armadura de color rojo, el resto de su cuerpo parecía un changeling normal solo que de la altura de la reina Chrysalis.

-yo soy metamorfosis-grito con una voz que parecía la unión de 2 seres

-yo soy pena y destrucción, yo soy Dark Horse King y el poder Changeling, yo soy el último gran emperador de todo-grito dando una brutal demostración de su poder

**Diganme**** su opinión sobre el fic, o si tienen una idea**


	14. El principio del nuevo reino

**MLP NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO SOLO LO HAGO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO DEL PUBLICO, MLP LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

**Nota del autor: Me disculpo por el gran retraso de este capitulo y tambien les deseo un feliz año si aun estoy a tiempo**

-yo soy metamorfosis-grito con una voz que parecía la unión de 2 seres

-yo soy pena y destrucción, yo soy Dark Horse King y el poder Changeling, yo soy el último gran emperador de todo-grito dando una brutal demostración de su poder

-¿quién eres tú?-pregunto Zero, sorprendido por el poder del nuevo enemigo

-soy la perdición de todas las especies, y empezare por los pony-contesto con algo de risa entre dientes, este empezó a quemar al imperio, casa por casa.

-no te atrevas maldito-rugió Zero empezando a correr hacia el pero se detuvo al no sentir poder ni energía mágica

-Zero, cuidado, aun no te has quitado el anillo que bloquea tu magia, debes retirarlo-le grito Celestia

Zero bajo las orejas y empezó a correr para esconderse y poder retirar el anillo, pero por más que corrió nada evito que un ataque de brutal fuerza le golpeara por un costado causando que chocase contra una casa y esta se le viniera encima.

-¡Zero!-grito Celestia corriendo hacia el pero fue interrumpida por un ataque de la reina

-ahora quien es la que huye Celestia-le dijo con ironía la reina

Se detuvo a verla un momento, o más bien a sentir el nuevo cambio de energía, si, la energía que desbordaba el rey metamorfosis, pero esta era diferente, era parecida a la de Zero pero con una magia negra diferente.

Un unicornio fuerte y fornido, empujo con todo su cuerpo, el pony tenía una crin y cola negros pero con rajas de color rojo, este es de color gris y sus ojos son verde escarlata, era el mismísimo Rey Sombra pero sin la magia oscura que lo caracterizaba, este se veía algo ¿normal?.

-que les dije de acercarse al imperio monstruos-les grito

La reina le volteo a ver y rio:

-¿nos dijiste o imploraste? Mierda-dijo acercándose a Celestia

-morirás por mi casco maldita-le grito Sombra corriendo hacia ella con una espada conjurara por el mismo.

En esto y ayudada por la distracción de Sombra, Celestia corrió hasta donde estaba Chrysalis, conjurando un ataque que le dio de lleno en un costado, esto hizo que le llamara la atención a su ejército quien empezó a atacar a Celestia, Luna junto con Twilight también hacían lo que podían contra el ejército enemigo más, el ataque era demasiado fuerte, el poder del Rey Metamorfosis no tenía con quien medirse, todo lo que el atacaba quedaba gravemente herido o muerto, iba avanzando poco o poco al corazón, si lo llegase a tocar podría desactivar la defensa que claro ya no servía de mucho, pero retenía al menos la mitad del ejercito enemigo afuera, ya estaba muy cerca solo le quedaba enfrentarse a Cadence.

Por un momento Celestia dejo de ver a Luna, lo que le distrajo de tal manera que para cuando ya se dio cuenta tenia a Chrysalis golpeándola, twilight y sus amigas estaban en casi las mismas condiciones, por más ataques con los elementos que convocaban ninguno atacaba al mismo tiempo más de 1 changeling, Sombra también estaba combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo sin armadura alguna y valla que la necesitaba en esos momentos, y paso lo peor Cadence había caído ante los pies del nuevo enemigo, Sombra corrió y se puso delante de ella.

-nunca, llegaras al corazón maldito-le grito

-jajaja, ustedes, que creen que logran en sacrificarse unos a otros, ¿vivir unos minutos más?, ¿a qué se debe tal coraje imprudente?-les pregunto tomándose la guerra como un juego.

-¡a que este es un mundo valiente!-le grito Luna atravesándolo con una espada al mismo tiempo que Zero hacia lo mismo.

Al voltearse para ver su "hazaña" les tomo un segundo comprender que estaban atrapados en la tierra como si sus pies se fundieran al piso, este les lanzó un ataque a ambos que al golpearlos les aventó varias calles atrás, Sombra no dio tiempo a nada al mismo tiempo atacándolo el a Metamorfosis, Cadence tampoco y empezaba a conjurar hechizos para vencerle, al mismo tiempo las portadoras le quitaron de encima Chrysalis a Celestia, quien se unió al ataque del rey metamorfosis.

Este conjuro una especie de esfera expansiva dejando a todos con daños, Zero lo ataco cayéndole encima de la espalda. Y junto con Sombra le empezaron a dar puñetazos que todos los esquivaba

-en el tejado del tiempo, en el desván de los sueños se ahoga una vos-grito Sombra

-no creas en todo lo que veas, solo has caso a tu intuición-a completo Zero

-y si albergas la duda, nunca hallaras consuelo en tu interior- Grito Celestia también usando su magia en ataques

-lanza bien los dados por que el juego del camino ha comenzado- dijo sombra usando de la misma forma que Celestia su magia

-agudiza ti ingenio, sírvete de mancias, sírvete del tarot- Dijo Sombra usando su magia en escudo

-lee el alma del bosque y adivina donde la muerte se escondió-dijo Zero a completando el hechizo que empezaba a depurar el imperio

-brilla el acero en su mano, perla su cara el sudor, donde el mar no tiene dueño ira-empezaron a cantar

-brilla, la cruz de Santiago, en su pecho por el sol, su rostro jamás descubrió-siguieron los 3 empujando a los changeling fuera del reino

-brilla el acero en su mano, perla su cara el sudor, donde el mar no tiene dueño ira-repitieron y esta vez se unió la guardia real empujando la nueva barrera

-Brilla, la cruz de Santiago, en su pecho por el sol, su rostro jamás descubrió- cantaron otra vez esta vez con toda la ayuda posible de su parte.

Todos los que estuvieran en condiciones, siguieron el canto empujando la barrera, hasta llevarla a la salida del imperio donde, dieron una última estrofa expulsándolos del imperio y sus alrededores.

(REFERENCIA A LA CANCION "CRUZ DE SANTIAGO" DE LA BANDA MAGO DE OZ)

Cuando lograron sacar al ejercito enemigo expulsándolos, todos se le quedaron viendo a Sombra, en mudo, como si quisieran decir gracias pero a tuvieran miedo aun, incluso Cadence y Shining quien ahora estaban a la completa disposición de su tía Celestia, Luna por su lado lo veía con cara de indiferencia y Zero estaba contento pero sabía que ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento de llenarlo de preguntas o incluso saludarlo.

Ante tal silencio, Celestia camino hacia ambos, y se arrodillo ante ellos.

-antiguo rey y antiguo príncipe, gracias por salvarnos a todos, no hubiera tenido en mente ese hechizo a no ser por ustedes-les dijo en forma de agradecimiento, dicho esto la guardia real de Canterlot también se arrodillo ante ellos

-disculpe que la corrija, princesa, pero entre nosotros no hay ningún rey-le dijo Sombra con un tono amable y neutro de voz

-oh disculpe, ¡imperio ante ustedes el príncipe Sombra! y su hermano ¡el príncipe Zero!-dijo Celestia refiriéndose al imperio, quien empezando por la realeza como Cadence y Shining se arrodillo, seguidos por las portadoras y la guardia de cristal, y después los civiles, quienes se reverenciaron muy pocos faltaron quienes fueron los ministros y aquellos quienes querían matar a Zero algunas horas antes.

Caminaron hasta el castillo entre, alabanzas y quejidos del pueblo, les gritaban cosas desde lo más raro como: un trio con los príncipes, hasta lo más ofensivo: malditos monstruos, llegaron con suma calma fingiendo que no les sucedía nada o que no les dolía nada, pero fue una cosa diferente al llegar, para empezar después de la presentación de Sombra, y una visita a la enfermería que más necesaria era urgente para algunos se empezó a hacer un reencuentro de daños.

Ante las terribles noticias de algunos de cientos de civiles y oficiales muertos otros tantos heridos, otra vez fueron a joder al castillo.

-¿Qué quieren?-les pregunto Celestia haciendo de lado a los guardias que tenían órdenes de alejarlos a toda costa.

-a los monstruos que esconde aquí-les exigió un pony, para ser especial un congresista y el juez

-¡guardias¡, lleven a los caballeros al calabozo y espóselos por terrorismo y atento contra la corona-les dijo apuntando a los guardias del castillo

-ah ¿son así siempre?-dijo Sombra a Luna

-sí, creo que necesitan conocerte más, creí que eras fuerte-le dijo Luna sonriendo

-creí que serias más débil-le dijo también con una sonrisa

-sabes hace un tiempo saldría corriendo si estuvieras en la misma habitación-le dijo Luna con algo de miedo a ofender

-si supongo que cualquiera que esté en este castillo haría lo mismo-le contesto

-¿sabes lo que siento?-le pregunto Sombra

-sí, se lo que sientes, lo eh sentido en carne propia, pero supongo que ya me acostumbre-le contesto con amargura, Sombra noto esto y le cubrió con su capa, pues hacia frio aparte de que la quería consolar un poco.

Según lo que había visto, Sombra y Zero eran dos polos opuestos, uno era atento y manso en sus acciones, otro era más directo y gallardo en sus acciones, uno era valiente otro era tímido, el mayor era bastante dominante el menor era bastante sumiso. ¿Cómo era posible que convivieran?, ella no ahorcaba a veces a Celestia porque es su hermana, pero ellos si se llevaban bien, cosas rara supuso ella.

-¿y dime que sucedió en mil años?- Sombra había hecho la pregunta equivocada, y tan bien que se estaban llevando ya entre ellos.

-eso quisiera saber-le contesto en seco

Prefirió no seguir preguntando y callarse un momento, pues se dio cuenta que no era el mejor momento de hacer preguntas estúpidas o poco prudentes.

-¿se siente mal princesa?-le pregunto Zero, a Celestia pues raramente le vio en mal estado

-¿tú crees?-le dijo en forma de ironía

-sí, eso creo- le contesto

-¿porque?-le pregunto

-pues, se ve mal, de hecho tiene las orejas abajo y la cara deprimida-le dijo señalando sus orejas

-¿y como sabes que mi cara está deprimida?-le dijo moviéndose en sillón

-pues, ah, no sé, nunca lo entendí, pero ahora, contigo princesa es diferente, no lo sé-le dijo

Esta levanto una ceja y se acostó en el sillón de lleno.

-¿entonces soy importante para ti?-le pregunto

-sí, si lo es-

-me contestarías una pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre mi cuando usas los ataques como el amant in Tenebris y el dimittian?-le pregunto

-yo… intento no pensar en ti-le dijo Zero

-¿Por qué?-

-porque tengo miedo de hacerte daño… o ser un peligro para ti-le contesto con pena

-pero si me haces caso incluso siendo dominado por la oscuridad-le dijo

-creo que es porque eres importante para mí-le dijo

Celestia le intento ver por un momento a los ojos y al lograr verlos fue algo muy divertido pues al instante el pony se sonrojo, Celestia le abrazo y lo obligo a subirse al sillón y ahí lo aprisiono con sus alas y el sillón.

-entonces te importo ¿no?- le pregunto Celestia

-si-le contesto intentando viéndola

-sabes me sentía mal, pero ya no-le dijo, abrazándolo con sus patas

-¿enserio?-le pregunto

-si-

-¿a qué se debe?-le contesto ignorando lo obvio

-por nada Zero-le dijo suspirando

-¿y que hacen tan acurrucados?- les pregunto Luna quien venía junto con Sombra

-que buena suerte hermano-le dijo Sombra a su hermano

-¿tienes celos Luna?, yo me quedo con este hermano, quédate con el otro, hasta traes su capa- le contesto el ataque haciendo sonrojar a la otra princesa

-si claro, como si me gustaran como Sombra-le contesto

-pero si te gustan los chicos malos-le dijo Celestia incomodando más a Luna

-eso… es una mentira… vámonos Sombra tengo… que mostrarte el castillo-le dijo jalando a Sombra para que Celestia no siguiera pues conociéndola sería muy capaz de dejarla algo apenada con Sombra

-solo no le enseñes más o mejor si, te ayudaría a relajarte-le grito haciendo que la guardia y parte de la servidumbre se dieran cuenta o pensaran mal de la situación.

-no entendí-le dijo Zero

-no es necesario entenderlo Zero-le dijo Celestia

-princesa yo… tengo miedo…-le dijo agachando la cabeza

-no debes porque tenerlo-le pregunto

-sí, pero… yo no… soy tan fuerte…-le dijo

-ni yo lo soy-le dijo

-pero juntos somos mas fuertes, pony no mata pony, juntos somos mas fuertes, no luchas contras tus hermanos los proteges, ninguno estaba al 100, si luchamos contra ellos, juntos y con toda nuestro corazón, estoy segura que lo lograremos, Zero-le dijo calmándolo

-yo… creo que es cierto-le dijo sonriendo

-sería un honor pelear junto a ti-le dijo

-lo mismo dijo- le tomo el casco

-¿Cuándo crees que vuelva a ser al ataque?-le pregunto Celestia

-no lo se, pero no creo que sea al imperio-le dijo

-¿Por qué?-

-Chrysalis, también ataco a Canterlot ¿no?, es probable que el ataque sea ahí-le dijo algo distraído

-si, es una probabilidad-le dijo

-dime ¿quieres controlar el dimittian?-le dijo intentando cambiar de tema

-si, mas que usarlo quiero controlarlo-le contesto

-te enseñare entonces-le dijo

-con una condición-a completo

-¿Cuál?-pregunto feliz

-acuéstate conmigo-le dijo en secas

-¿eh?-le dijo confundido

-como antes-le dijo en el habitual tono lascivo que le hablaba

-okey…-le dijo sonrojado

-eso me gusta-le volvía a decir en su tono lascivo

-no digas a a ti ¿no?-le agrego, okey Celestia solo no te metas en problemas de acoso infantil pensó para si misma riéndose, pero lo que realmente quería es molestar al pony un rato y quizás algo a atención, si, ella ocupaba atención mas personal ahora sabia lo que sentía Luna.

Después de la cena, en la cual fue algo incomoda, por el hecho de que Sombra estaba ahí, y Celestia quería coronarlo eso no era una molestia, lo que si lo eran fueron los sirvientes, y demás, lejos de esto la cena fue buena, si descartamos las preguntas incomodas de pinkie para Sombra que le hacían sentir mal.

Terminando la cena y para ser mas específicos en la habitación de Zero, el estaba algo nervioso, y Celestia solo se acomodaba o hacia lo que ella llamaba acomodarse.

-acuéstate Zero-le ordeno la princesa

Este lo hizo pero no se espero lo que hizo Celestia de hecho no se esperaba nada en ese momento, esta se metió entre las sabanas y lo abrazo.

-Zero, probablemente me vea fría… calculadora… y que nada me puede afectar pero… extraño a mi casi hermana Nightmare Moon-le dijo en un susurro lloroso

-princesa… esta… en un lugar mejor-le dijo no sabiendo que hacer, ante esto ella lo abrazo como si abrazara aun oso de peluche

-supongo-le dijo abrazándolo y sollozando pero sin llegar a las lágrimas puesto que por un lado odiaba a Nightmare pero por otro sentía pena por todo lo que le hicieron sus padres para tener otra hija, además de que sentía una mezcla de coraje, tristeza e impotencia.

-princesa... yo la entiendo… yo la comprendo… pero no se qué decir-le dijo Zero bajando las orejas

-no… hay nada que decir, con tu presencia basta Zero-le dijo intentando dormirse que en algún punto de la noche logro


	15. Raices

**MLP NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO SOLO LO HAGO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO DEL PUBLICO, MLP LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

El día siguiente fue difícil despertar por un lado las heridas físicas y por otro las emocionales, que había traído la primera batalla con el nuevo enemigo, además de la incertidumbre de pensar quien era y cuales era los fines que le daría al corazón de cristal si lo alcanzase.

-¿y ya encontraron algo?-pregunto Celestia al equipo de investigación para encontrar el paradero del nuevo enemigo.

-no, aun nada-le contesto uno de los investigadores del imperio de cristal.

-¿es seguro salir de aquí?-pregunto a Zero

-Existe un posibilidad de un 14 porciento que nos ataquen si salimos del imperio ahora-le contesto, sorprendiendo a los presentes guardias pues era una cifra algo exacta que bien parecía tontería de un niño

-¿va disminuyendo o aumentando?-le pregunto Sombra

Esto dejo pensando a Zero unos momentos y al final dijo:

-va aumentando puesto que la mayoría del tiempo se están lamiendo las heridas, y con algo de la furia que tienen ahora, es muy probablemente que nos ataquen aquí mismo-le dijo Zero

-sí, lo sé, ya hemos mandado a guardias para que vengar aquí, ¿es posible que los ataquen?-le pregunto Celestia

-no, a ellos no los atacara, ellos son infantiles y no les gusta perder-le dijo

-¿y cómo lo sabes?-dijo un guardia real

-porque también lo soy, y sé que pienso de manera totalmente opuesta a Metamorfosis-le contesto tomando un pedazo de pastel

-mmm, ¿así que dices que se están dejando llevar por el rencor, que por estrategias militares?-le pregunto el guardia

-sí, es lo más probable… no, es lo que están haciendo-le dijo con seriedad

-eso no tiene lógica-le dijo subiendo el tono

-no me importa, eso es lo que están haciendo en este momento, se lamen las heridas y no atacaran a las tropas que vengan, puesto que Metamorfosis, quiere un reino de muertos, Chrysalis es ahora la esclava de Metamorfosis, hará lo que él quiera y lo él quiere es matarnos no a la ayuda-le dijo

-está bien así, la ayuda llegara sin ningún problema la aseguro-le dijo Celestia al guardia para evitar una riña

Siguió el día casi normal, con algunos contratiempos como planear una guerra más brutal, conseguir más reclutas, y sobre todo entrenar a Zero, quien celestial lo hizo en un acuerdo secreto con él, pues conociendo a Luna no lo aceptaría, twilight lo dudaría, Cadence también y probablemente se opondría, además así era más cómodo, el único que no se interpondría y ella podría dar fe de ello era Sombra.

-tienes que empezar a subir tu nivel de energía lentamente-le dijo como si le estuviera dando una clase

-lo intentare-le dijo subiendo la energía poco a poco, pero se descontrolo subiendo rápidamente su energía

-tranquilo, lentamente-le dijo con calma

Comenzó a tranquilizarse y termino donde inicio, empezó de nuevo subiendo poco a poco, intento de nuevo y tranquilizo su energía en cierto punto.

-continua-le dio la indicación

Este continúo, aumentando la energía, lentamente, llegando a su límite.

-¿ahora?-pregunto

-si, hazlo ahora-le dijo

Empezó a subir su energía, y dio el alarido: ¡dimittian!

Se volvió de forma más atlética, le crecieron un par de alas rojas que se podría ver que estaban hechas de sangre misma, le crecieron un par de colmillos, y su pupila se volvió felina.

-Zero, escúchame, cierra los ojos y dime lo que ves-le dijo con algo de miedo Celestia

-yo… veo… oscuridad… yo veo dolor…-le dijo Zero

-concéntrate- le dijo otra vez

-yo… veo tristeza… yo… veo pesadillas… veo el dolor causado por cada pesadilla… veo pero no duele-le dijo algo, extraño

-sigue hasta que no puedas-le dijo en tono bajo y calmado, mas su voz se empezaba a poner algo perturbada

-yo… veo… el dolor que causo Nightmare… yo veo el dolor que pueden causar las pesadillas… yo veo… el sufrimiento… pero… en él un increíble poder-le dijo con una sonrisa perturbada

-Zero, basta-le contesto en tono autoritario

-el poder… puede hacer lo que sea… cualquier cosa… incluso evadir a la muerte-le dijo con algo de perturbación en sus palabras

-Zero, detente-le dijo en seco

-este poder… podrá hacer… lo que sea… lo que sea… puede hacerme el ser más poderoso… y el mas… malvado- dijo con tono perturbado y serio.

-ves, ahora detente-le dijo con más calma

Este se detuvo y la vio a los ojos, y agacho la cabeza.

-yo… no se… que hacer-le dijo algo triste

-es el precio de todo poder, bueno o malo, es el precio que has de pagar por usar el dimittian, es el precio de todo el dolor, y todo el poder, este solo será controlado por un coraje imprudente, por un cuerpo que no se consumirá en las llamas del poder, sígueme-le dijo saliendo del cuarto

-si el poder proviene de la oscuridad el portador del dimittian será consumido por esta, y deseara el mundo en agonía y hacer un reinado de muerte y pena, si el poder viene de la luz, el portador se convertirá en un dios vengador que hará sus propias leyes, que destruirá a su familia si no son puros de corazón o los condenara a servirle, no hay un poder bueno o malo, solo hay formas de usarlo-le dijo caminando a su lado.

-eso significa que aunque lo controle ¿el poder me podría consumir?-le pregunto

-no, a ti no te consumirá, y ese es nuestro factor sorpresa-le dijo Celestia sonriendo

-¿Qué?, ¿a qué se refiere?-pregunto bastante consternado

-bueno, cuando peleaste contra los changeling, me obedeciste, eso quiere decir que, no te puede controlar, tienes los requerimientos necesarios, un cuerpo que no se consuma en el poder y un coraje imprudente además de un corazón puro-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos o eso intentaba

-aun no sé porque la obedecí-le contesto apenado por lo que ella dijo

-salgamos-le dijo ella saliendo de la habitación en el sótano.

En la típica hora del té, que ya era una costumbre real de la cual, por poco Sombra se ríe salvado por una mirada de no digas nada por parte de Zero.

-bueno…. ¿Y qué se hace en el te?-pregunto Sombra

-ahmmm tomar té, supongo-le contesto Zero, pues aunque había estado en la hora de té, no sabía con exactitud que se había, como también había estado en una comida y no sabía porque se llamaba así, o en una cena y porque se llamaba cena si solo se comía un poco.

Al día siguiente una poni con cutie mark de reloj de arena, estaba más que decidida de querer hablar con Zero, y por más que la guardia la retuvo y la hizo esperar con escusas tontas (como cualquier funcionario público) el príncipe paso enfrente de ella junto con Celestia.

-hey! Hey!, hey! Tú!-le grito al príncipe cuando paso cerca de ella

-Hmmm- dijo este cuando volteo

-si tu, Tenebris voltea-le dijo señalando a Zero

-ahhhh ¿yo?- volteo a todas partes y después se señalo a el mismo

-¿no quien más?-le dijo sarcásticamente

-ahhh cualquier otro pony-le dijo sonriendo y dándose la vuelta sin entender la frase o su trasfondo

-¡no! ¡Espera!, ¡vuelve! ¡Te ocupo¡-le dijo gritando antes de que este se retirara

-pero no grites-le respondió este

-sí, bueno ocupo hablar en privado contigo-le dijo

-ahhh supongo que se podría un día libre o en un par de horas si muevo mi horario, si muevo trabajo…-le dijo empezando a divagar por su día

-¡haber!, ¡acaso es una costumbre hacerme perder el tiempo!-le dijo gritando en su cara

-bueno di lo que quieras-le dijo bajando las orejas

-ahhh esto no será fácil-le dijo imitando la forma de empezar una frase

Dicho esto caminaron junto con Celestia para dentro del castillo, para tener un lugar más privado donde hablar.

-mira, Tenebris, hace tiempo que nuestra madre está enferma y quisiera que vayas a verla, puesto que nunca te ah visto desde que su casa fue destruida-le dijo en seco

-ahhhh, no se a que te refieres soy hermano de Sombra y ya-le dijo volteando a otro lado

-Tenebris eres la ultima sangre de nuestra familia, tienes que ir-le dijo acercándosele a la cara

Y así empezaron a discutir, volviendo a los mismos puntos una y otra vez, pero Celestia no entendía lo que discutían y según ella sabia Zero no tenía familia, y se llamaba así de nacimiento, así que después de una media hora de no avanzar nada Celestia intervino

-haber ya basta ambos, en primera ¿Por qué le dices Tenebris?, en segundo yo soy su tutora y yo elijo si va o no, y en tercera Zero no tiene familia-les dijo callándolos

-si me deja explicar, soy Drown Light, le hermana adoptada de Tenebris, hace unos mil años este fue separado de mi familia por su abuelo materno, después no sé cómo rayos se hizo príncipe-le dijo

-hace poco mi padre murió, a manos de una tal reina de la noche, y yo quiero que al menos visite a mi madre antes de que ella muera-le dijo a Celestia

-ahhh ya te dije que mi familia es Sombra, yo soy parte de ese clan de vampiros del que perteneces-le dijo Zero a Drown

Este al ver su error se tapo su boca, pero para esto fue bastante tarde, pues Celestia se sorprendió y sonrió después.

-¡tu¡…, ¡no digas que mi familia hay vampiros¡-le grito en su propia cara a Zero

-esperen…-los separo Celestia

-¿por qué dices que ahí vampiros en su familia Zero?-le pregunto Celestia amablemente

-yo… leí en un libro que los pony con nombre Drown, provienen del clan de vampiros Drown puesto que el vampiro inicial se suicido ahogándose-le dijo Zero

-y solo somos descendientes de ellos, mi padre peleo toda su vida contra su enfermedad de vampiro no hay mas, solo quedas tu-le dijo Drown a Zero

-eso es mentira pequeña, Zero jamás ah tenido ningún ataque de vampirismo así que no puede ser parte de tu familia-le dijo Celestia fingiendo que no sabía el porqué.

Pero no podría ser, o si, ¿acaso la descendencia vampírica de Zero hizo que hechizos como el amant in tenebris, y el dimittian sin daño?, ¿es acaso eso lo que hizo que viviera mil años en su habitación?, se pregunto en el fondo Celestia.

-ahhh que molestia-suspiro la pony

-bueno va a ¿ir o no?-le dijo dando su ultimátum

-no no voy a …..-Celestia le callo la boca a Zero

-ira pero yo lo acompañare- puso esta de condición

-claro a mi madre le alegrara ver a su novia también- les dijo saliendo del castillo

-mañana a las 2 vendré por ustedes-les grito ya afuera

_**Dejen sus comentarios diciendo lo que piensan del capitulo y del fic **_


	16. Descubriendo la familia de Zero

**MLP NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO SOLO LO HAGO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO DEL PUBLICO, MLP LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

Zero iba contando edificios cuando salían del imperio de cristal, y también se iba preguntando internamente porque tan fácilmente Sombra lo dejo salir y porque Celestia le acompaño a pesar de una guerra amenazante, quizás solo estaba en una especie de shock o algo así y quería despejarse.

Pero ese viaje para él era tan innecesario que no veía el porqué de hacerlo, pero ya iba, además de que le costó mucho aceptar que esa era su familia.

-¿siempre hace eso?-le pregunto extrañada la poni a Celestia

-si, siempre cuenta edificios mientras viaja-le dijo

-pero no me contesta-le dijo

-si nunca lo hace-le contesto como si fuera lo más normal

-ahh y dime ¿Cómo conociste a Tenebris?-le pregunto a Celestia

-hace algunos mil años, ¿por qué le dices Tenebris?-le dijo

-no sé, siempre le llaman así en casa, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Tenebris volvió y era príncipe quise que volviera a casa a ver a mi madre, ¿Por qué le dicen Zero?-pregunto esta

-bueno pequeña poni, así le llama su hermano Sombra, además de que me menciono otro nombre pero que no le gustaba a Zero, creo que era tenebris así que como seria, ¿Drown tenebris?-le pregunto

-no según nuestra familia se va conservando un nombre asi que seria ¿Tenebris Drown?-pregunto esta al ver el nombre que había formado

-¿oscuridad ahogante?-pregunto Celestia al conocer el resultado de la mezcla de idiomas

-o ¿ahogándose en la oscuridad?-

-pero puede variar la interpretación-dijo nerviosa por el resultado de la mezcla de palabras, pues en el fondo le daba cierto temor ese resultado

-si, puede variar la interpretación y no tiene porque llevar el Drown-le dijo

-entonces solo es oscuridad a secas-dijo dando un ultimátum

-si lo que diga princesa-le dijo esta extrañada por el resultado de la princesa

Después de llegar, en un viaje que duro al menos día y medio, pues tuvieron que atravesar el hielo entrar a un bosque el cual no sabían de su existencia, y más contratiempos, como ganas de ir al baño, ganas de comer, y una leve pelea contra unos lobos salvajes, llegaron.

-y bueno en esa casa es-le dijo señalándola

Dicho y hecho, llegando empezaron las preguntas después de la presentación a la Pegaso que parecía un poco más grande que la otra, como al menos unos 34 años, esta tenía una cutie mark de un caldero, y el pelo de color blanco.

-y entonces básicamente, ¿mi historia es esa?-le pregunto Zero a su madre llamada Caldariam (caldero en latin)

-sí, cuando yo y tu padre nos casamos yo aun no era una médium tan poderosa, entonces te tuve a ti sin serlo para evitar hacerte sufrir, entonces los actuales reyes, entonces estos quemaron nuestra casa, te dimos por muerto por al menos 3 años y te encontramos con tu abuelo quien se opuso a mi matrimonio, a pesar de que éramos 2 tu abuelos nos venció haciéndonos retroceder, y después el murió, el resto lo sabes tu-le dijo a Zero

-bueno supongo que tiene logia, de ahí fui recogido por la familia real y mate a mis…- Celestia le cayó la boca

-¿está cocinando algo señora Caldariam?-pregunto callando a Zero

-no, mi hija Drown lo hace, yo no me levanto de mi cama, jeje-rio nerviosa

-pues huele muy bien- dijo Celestia

De ahí siguieron hablando toda la tarde, Zero inspecciono la casa, pues a pesar de tener relativamente un tamaño humilde esta estaba llena de artefactos y demás cosas, además de libros y una biblioteca subterránea

-espera ¿Por qué has vivido más de mil años ma...dre?-le dijo con algo de dificultad Zero a Caldariam

-pues la madre de tu padre, tuvo una descendencia vampírica, y al casarnos, hicimos un hechizo para vivir un tiempo más jeje-le dijo recordando el pasado

-ahh bueno supongo que tienes razón-le contesto el

-¿el hechizo esta en alguno de estos libros?-pregunto curiosa Celestia

-hmmm pues ciertamente no lo sé princesa, pues Drown fue adoptada de pequeña, y nunca mi marido le aplico el hechizo, así que sería cuestión de buscarlo-le contesto

-¿y cómo termino con mi hijo princesa?-le pregunto tomando el casco de la princesa y quitándole lo que le cubría el casco.

-no, señora se está equivocando, yo solo soy la tutora de si hijo nada mas-dijo con una risa sincera

-ah disculpe hable a futuro-contesto esta

-¿a que se refería con eso?-le dijo Zero a Drown

-sabe leer el casco y ve el futuro con ello-le dijo

-¿y con lo otro?-le volvió a preguntar

-ahhh ¿enserio Zero?-le pregunto algo con enfado

-ahh si-le dijo con tontería y nerviosismo

-olvídalo luego lo entenderás-le contesto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-solo la conocí 2 semanas y ya estoy llorando- se dijo a si mismo Zero al ver la tumba de su madre biológica

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El rey Metamorfosis se estaba divirtiendo a al menos eso parecía, golpeaba divertido a Zero con una pata mientras esta escupía sangre.

-valla príncipe, que mierda, jajaja- reía mientras golpeaba en el estomago a Zero

Drown lo ataco pero al recibirlo ni siquiera lo lastimo, solo lo enfureció haciendo que le aventara a Zero encima, llevándolos a ambos a chocar contra la casa de la madre de estos.

Poco a poco Zero se levanto y lanzo un ataque que hizo retroceder a metamorfosis pero no a su pequeña armada, la cual empezó a atacarlos a ambos, y Celestia casi le cae encima pues estaba luchando contra la reina Chrysalis.

Por mas que Zero fuera fuerte, este no podía, detener a la pequeña armada, y proteger a Drown al mismo tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Zero, Zero, Zero-le llamaba Celestia sin respuesta alguna

Al parecer el poni seguía muy adentro de sus asuntos, o muy triste como para responder, pues el se culpaba de la muerte a manos de metamorfosis de su madre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al menos 25 changeling sujetaban a cada uno o los mantenía en un hechizo, para que no se salieran de control y los atacaran, metamorfosis rio, y sujeto a la enferma madre de Zero, le respiro profundamente en la cara.

-lo que te haría en una cama, perra-dijo entre risas psicópatas que perturbarían al más valiente

-bájame monstruo, o te condenare con mi muerte-le amenazo la médium y hechicera

-ya veremos que tan lejos te lleva tu imprudencia-le dijo tomándola de los cascos

-vete al infierno monstruo, en el futuro tu serás derrotado por la oscuridad misma-le dijo profesando su muerte

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-yo… debí de haber luchado con el dimittian-dijo amargamente

-Zero estabas muy lastimado para pelear con el dimittian no te lo tomes como juego-dijo Celestia calmándolo

-pero… yo… ni siquiera… le conocí bien…-dijo sollozando algo

-Zero, se lo que pasas pues a pesar de lo que hizo mi madre también la extraño-le dijo

-yo… estoy solo…. Ahora… y no sé qué hacer… ¿sigo siendo un portillo todavía?-dijo al aire

-yo… no quiero alejarme… era la única poni a la cual me parecía ahora soy extraño de todos, mis hermanos adoptados son tan diferentes a mis-dijo con lagrimas

-yo… ya la extraño… y está lejos de mi… ya no tengo sangre … y no tengo a donde pertenecer…-dijo llorando, pues ya se podía dar ese lujo pues su hermana adoptada ya se había ido a lo que quedaba de casa

Celestia se acerco a el, y aprovechando que empezó a llover y un charco en el suelo le hizo mirar ahí

-¿Qué ves Zero?-le dijo

-a nosotros….-dijo con un claro nudo en el hablar

-¿y no ves a tu madre?-pregunto Celestia

-no… ¿tu si?-le dijo con la cara abajo

-si, mírate la cara, la llevas en la piel, en los rasgos, en el comer, y en el hablar-le dijo a Zero

-eso… es normal… Salí de ella… y la llevo en mi piel… yo eh salido de ella… en parte soy yo-le contesto con algo de dificulta

-ahora mírame a mí, tienes 2 ojos, tienes 2 orejas, y tienes una nariz-le dijo tocándole la nariz

-yo soy tu familia a pesar de no tener sangre de ti, ni magia, ni nada, puesto que soy tu amiga y los amigos son la familia que tú eliges-a completo

-pero…-le cayó con palabras Celestia

-y aparte no tienes que sentirte solo, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, Zero-le dijo abrazándolo

-yo…. Yo… no sé qué decir…. Yo… gracias-dijo finalmente

-no tienes porque agradecer-le dijo

Y así emprendieron el camino de regreso al imperio de cristal, pues Drown no quiso acompañarlos, y solo les tomo medio día reponer fuerzas para teletransportarse y volver al imperio.

-¿y cómo les fue?, volvieron en menos tiempo-le dijo Luna al llegar

-al menos volvimos-le contesto Zero algo triste pero con una molestia notable de molestia

-ah como….-le cayó Celestia con un casco para que no le digiera algo inadecuado

-la luz… es algo molesta-le dijo con una mueca

-hmmm, eso es raro-le contesto Sombra llegando a recibirlos

-si lo sé-contesto moviéndose a la sombra

Celestia levanto una ceja y hablo internamente

-los vampiros, cuando están con los suyos, sus poderes se incrementan, Zero al juntarse con su sangre, quienes tiene descendencia vampírica, puede ser eso lo que le ayuda a invocar el dimittian, ningún unicornio ah podido usarlo sin morir por la energía, el también ah podido usar ese ataque tan poderoso como el amant in tenebris, sin haber muerto, era una energía tan poderosa que incluso Sombra no había podido manejarla bien, Zero por su parte lo logro, y vivió, quizás es que su descendencia vampírica, le ayudo-sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por Luna quien le preguntaba insistentemente ¿Qué había pasado?

-ahh bueno metamorfosis, nos ataco y Zero acabo sin familia-le dijo

-oh que lamentable hecho-le dijo

**Diganme**** su opinión sobre el fic, o si tienen una idea**


	17. ¿Tu me traeras a casa si me pierdo?

**MLP NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO SOLO LO HAGO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO DEL PUBLICO, MLP LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

-Zero, podrías ¿tomar esto?-le dijo Celestia dándole una copa con lo que parecía vino

-¿para qué?-le pregunto este extrañado

-no intento envenenarte si eso es lo que preguntas-le contesto con algo de enojo pero con nerviosismo muy bien disimulado

-pero ¿para qué?-repitió con la necedad muy dignad de el

-solo, hazlo, o ¿acaso desconfías de mi?-le dijo asiéndose la ofendía con una muy buena actuación

-está bien, lo hare-le dijo con algo de desconfianza

3 MINUTOS DESPUES  
Zero estaba vomitando en el baño, parecía que en cualquier momento vomitaría todos sus órganos internos

-pero que ¿clase de vampiro es?-pensó para sí misma Celestia

-ya… mejor-le dijo acercándose cuando lo creyó prudente

-si, pero ¿que era eso?-le pregunto con un tono más gris en el que el habitual

-nada, solo una pócima experimental, lo siento no pensé que sucedería esto-le dijo poniendo un ala en forma de consuelo en su espalda

-ah…. Bueno-le dijo con un leve mareo

Siguió el día como normalmente seguía, todo transcurría muy normalmente, incluso cuando secretamente practicaban el dimittian, pero en eso, se oyeron tambores y gritos afuera del palacio.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Zero a Celestia cuando ambos se distrajeron por el ruido

-no lo sé, pero parece una protesta-le contesto está subiendo las escaleras y saliendo del sótano donde estaban

Ambos caminaron de forma rápida casi corriendo hasta llegar a las puertas donde se dieron cuenta que los ponis del imperio protestaban para que la renuncia y destierro de ambos príncipes, Celestia se golpeo así misma en la cabeza, después hablo:

-ponies del imperio, ya hemos discutido sobre esto, los príncipes velan por su seguridad, por más que chillen y lloren mi mandato les cubre-dijo con la voz real de Canterlot.

En eso, algo le llamo la atención a Zero, rio un poco y volvió a su habitación después de eso salió con un saco de dinero y lanzo algunas monedas de valor incalculable actualmente.

Bajo a donde estaba Celestia, y le dijo puesto que estaba confundida:

-estos poni no eran protestantes, solo quieren poder, fácil de comprarlos, no querían mi vida, querían mi dinero- Celestia rio ante esto y les mando a correr del castillo

-hermana ¿crees que sea conveniente volver a canterlot?-le pregunto Luna a verla

-no lo sé, pero en la última vez que luchamos contra el rey metamorfosis, era más poderoso, estoy empezando a dudar si en verdad podremos vencerle-dijo cambiando de estado de ánimo sumamente rápido

-¿tú crees eso?-le pregunto asustada

-¿Qué vamos a hacer sin lo elementos de la armonía?-pregunto alarmada

-no lo sé, creo que volver a canterlot y solucionar el problema desde allá-le dijo Celestia

-mañana volveremos, Sombra y Zero, pueden venir si quieren-a completo

-yo… no lo sé, creo que me quedare aquí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, tu Zero ve a canterlot, probablemente estés más seguro ahí-le dijo Sombra viendo a Zero

-pero yo… ahh ¿tengo que ir?-le pregunto a Sombra

-sí, aunque casi nunca te eh ordenado nada en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero ahora te ordeno que vallas allá-le contesto

-lo hare aunque no veo un verdadero ¿por qué?-dijo yéndose a empacar junto con Celestia

-¿para qué lo haces Sombra?-le pregunto Luna al ver a Sombra y a Zero

-Luna, si tuvieras que elegir entre Celestia y tú, ¿a quién erigirías?-le pregunto

-pues claro que a ella, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-le dijo

-si metamorfosis ataca al imperio Zero no estará, el imperio servirá como carnada, y ellos lo terminaran, pero si ellos son atacados junto con el imperio, nos acorralaríamos completamente, por eso tu también te tienes que ir a canterlot-le dijo con una sonrisa

-estas pensando sacrificar al imperio entero, ¿para salvarnos?-le pregunto algo consternada

-sí, soy capaz de hacer eso-le dijo sonriendo

MIENTRAS TANTO CON CELESTIA Y ZERO

-¿y qué debo de llevar otra ves?-le dijo Zero a Celestia quienes compartían habitación para desgracia y agrado de Zero

-¿iras con nosotras?-le pregunto algo sorprendida

-si, Sombra quiere que valla-le dijo

-entonces si Sombra te digiera que no fueras, no irías, ni por mi-le dijo mostrando una cara lasciva y de perro abandonado en la carretera

-bueno… yo… la seguiría pero…. No se-le dijo algo nervioso por la pregunta

-¿me segarías a donde fuera?-le pregunto cambiando la cara de perro abandonado a lasciva

-si adonde fuera-le dijo evitando mirarla a la cara

-gracias- dijo riendo saliendo de la habitación

Muchos pony creían que el pelo de Zero estaba ahí por inercia propia, pero de hecho no, antes si lo estaba pero desde que despertó de un sueño de mil años, y volviendo a su pelo, quizás todos los pony que lo conocían incluso personalmente no sabían que su "peinado" o su singular peinado, estaba hecho por el primer abrazo o la primera caricia de Celestia hacia él, aunque era raro el peinado, más raro era el que se hacia el antes de que Celestia lo "peinara" de nueva cuenta.

-hoy nos vamos, despierta Zero-le dijo Celestia cariñosamente

-5 minutos más…-dijo sin ganas Zero

-vamos ya es hora-le dijo Celestia moviéndolo con una ala

A lo que este contesto tomándola como si la ala fuera una cobija, Celestia lo vio como si no hubiera algo más adorable en el mundo. Este seguía acurrucándose en el ala de Celestia y luego la abrazo y giro sobre su espalda haciendo que Celestia volviera a la cama, esta se sorprendió por la fuerza del pony.

-Zero, es hora de despertar, Celestia ya alzo el sol-dijo Luna tocando la puerta, Celestia se sorprendió y se abofeteo mentalmente por no recordar que nunca les dijo que había estado durmiendo en la habitación del joven príncipe, barajeo sus opciones a la velocidad de la luz, y pensó finalmente en callarse de todos modos Zero despertaría y le contestaría a Luna

-Zero, despierta que no eres el único que quisiera dormir a esta hora-le dijo Luna tocando de nueva cuenta la puerta

-cállala-le dijo sin ganas Zero a Celestia abriendo un ojo y luego cerrándolo muy rápido pero con bastante pereza

Y es que a Luna no le parecía justo que Zero, durmiera mucho más tiempo y en la mejor cama que existía en el castillo, pues parecía que hace mil años se hacían las cosas bien.

-Zero voy a entrar-le dijo pasando y viendo que Celestia estaba sobre Zero y este con le lamia la nariz con un significativo sonrojo a la princesa

-okey… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo sorprendida por la escena digna de toda mañana después de una boda, pero algo más dulce y azucarado

-bue… no... Ella… ahhh... yoo... –el pony balbuceaba o más bien decía lo que podía teniendo la lengua en la nariz de Celestia, y ella sabía que ah este paso el pony no iba a explicar nada o al menos decir algo coherente

Entonces ella tomo la iniciativa y dijo:

-solo lo estaba despertando-dijo levantándose o haciendo lo posible por hacerlo puesto que el pony la tenia abrazada de la espalda

-¿y por eso se estaban besado?-le pregunto Luna alzando una ceja con una total desconfianza

-no, nos besábamos, solo lo despertaba-insistió Celestia, intentándose quitar los cascos del pony sin quitarse las cobijas de encima para que Luna no insistiera mas

-eso no se nota-le dijo Luna

-¿y qué hacías tan temprano en su habitación?-a completo

-para despertarlo-dijo rápidamente

Y siguieron hablando casi 5 minutos volviendo a las mismas preguntas y mismas respuestas, hasta que Zero se intento quitar de encima a Celestia y esta se levanto diciendo por fin mentalmente.

Poco después se vistieron o solo se colocaron lo que usan en sus cascos y Zero con su usual bufanda y lentes en el pelo, el cual se tallo en Celestia hasta que esta lo peino, o lo que para él era su peinado, lo cual no fue muy difícil pero sí quiso hacerlo un poco.

-supongo que este es un hasta luego Zero-le dijo Sombra

-si supongo que nos veremos luego, jeje ya que se pase el tiempo y mejoren un poco las cosas, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien-le dijo sonriendo

-aunque a un intento comprender el porqué de esta decisión-a completo con una risa en la boca y no con una mueca de enojo como fuera normal

-bueno señor Shining, supongo que cuidara al imperio-le dijo Zero

-no te preocupes si ocupo ayuda, de seguro Sombra me ayudara-le dijo con una mueca de confianza

-así que se van, supongo que es lo mejor, y además ya era hora de que durmieras en una mejor cama ¿no tía?-le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Celestia

Lo que hizo que la princesa se golpeara la cabeza con el casco, pensando que la descubrió, mucho antes que Luna.

-sabes es tiempo de hacer o morir-dijo al aire antes de subir al tren Zero

El tren iba a tal velocidad que parecía que tenía miedo de encontrarse con el mismo King metamorfosis, para las princesas parecía que iba lento, para la guardia parecía que se descarrilaría en poco tiempo, y para Zero iba cantando en leve tono unas liricas que parecían deprimentes, pero miraba al hielo con algo de firmeza.

-¿ya llegamos?-preguntaba impaciente Luna al conductor

-¿y qué piensas?-le pregunto Celestia a Zero quien no tenía a quien atormentar mientras viajaban

-¿no vamos a ganar verdad?-le pregunto Zero a Celestia

-creo que es momento de hacer o morir, no de pensar y morir-le contesto

-tu y yo jamás moriremos, el abrazo de la oscuridad fue el principio de mi luz, y tu eres mi luz-le dijo viéndola con sus ojos rojos y abrazadores

-Zero, jamás olvidare lo que has hecho por mí, jamás-le dijo cubriéndolo con una ala

-tengo un plan extra y cuando lo haga quisiera que se hiciera cargo de mi, princesa, ahora estoy bajo su estandarte celestial y sueño en voz alta-le dijo

-ahh sabes es increíble que hasta el ser más duro ah derramado lagrimas, el ser más inocente ah sido el más peligroso-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

-y el rostro más hermoso ah derramado lagrimas, y esa es la historia de mi vida, pero jamás eh visto llorar a Sombra-le dijo Zero

-yo sí, y por ti-le dijo Celestia viendo la nieve caer junto con el

-¿me dijiste hermosa?-le pregunto

-creo... que si-le contesto con cierta timidez

Zero se apoyo en ella y se abrazo a su ala.

-yo… sé lo que tengo que hacer… pero en realidad… no quiero…-le dijo Zero recargando el rostro en ella

-¿y que es lo que supones que debes hacer?-le pregunto Celestia

-yo… debo… unir… al amant in tenebris y al dimittian en mi-le dijo con algo de miedo por la simple oración, puesto que ambos ataques estaban basados en espíritus que poseían el cuerpo y la mente de quien los usaba, además de que su fuerza era devastadora, y el poder en el mejor de los casos matar a Zero y en el peor hacerlo un tirano con un poder incomparable a algún otro

-usted… ¿me va arrastrar vivo? ¿Me va a sacar de lago y llevarme a casa? ¿Cargara conmigo el peso? ¿Me va arreglar? ¿Sumergirse cuando me ahogo?-le dijo pegando la cara a su costado sin verla y entonces, ella sintió la húmeda de los ojos del pony rozar su piel.

-claro que si Zero, yo te prometo traerte a casa cuando todo termine-le dijo abrazándolo

-se que el destino viene, el tiempo corre, es hora de dejarlo ir, aquí y ahora bajo mi estandarte celestial, sueñas despierto, tenemos que seguir, solo nos queda vivir o morir, eso es todo, no tenemos que perder porque solo nos tenemos a nosotros, solo a los pony a quien amamos, solo as ellos-le dijo Celestia teniéndolo atrapado en sus alas

-princesa… yo…-la abrazo

-yo… solo quiero… que me traiga… a casa… cuando todo… termine…-le dijo

-lo hare Zero, juro que lo hare-le dijo sosteniéndolo a su lado

El resto del viaje fue calmado y la plática transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, además de que Celestia pudo hacerle un par de preguntas que ella quería a hacerle y darle un par de consejos como el de olvidar sus sentimientos durante la pelea, además de otros consejos como, no dejarse aprisionar y llevarlo a un lugar solitario.

**Diganme**** su opinión sobre el fic, o si tienen una idea**


	18. Aprendiendo a Volar (especial)

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento**

El camino fue rápido, llegando a castillo de canterlot se empezó a planear la estrategia de guerra o de ataque, pero Celestia veía a Zero algo deprimido, y es que saber que probablemente morirías y en el mejor de los casos quedarías con vida solo para matar a quienes quieres no te da muchos ánimos de vivir.

-Zero, puedes venir conmigo-le dijo cuando se termino la junta con los capitanes de la guardia real y los gobiernos vecinos sobre el ataque al enemigo.

-sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?-dijo siguiéndola

Caminaron hasta su habitación y ya en el balcón pregunto:

-¿quieres aprender a volar?-le dijo sonriéndoles

-no, tengo alas-le contesto con tontería

-no, pregunte si tenias alas, pregunte si quieras aprender a volar, ¿quieres o no?-le repitió

-ahhhh si-le dijo con algo de desconfianza

-en medio de la noche, cuando los ángeles gritan, vamos a volar, es momento de vivir-le dijo sosteniéndolo en su espalda y despegando el vuelo

Y eso era bastante placentero y mas porque el crepúsculo estaba todavía y se podía ver la puesta del sol, empezó a volar y atravesó una nube, pudo sentir un fio y brisa agradable al hacer eso, subió más y abrió completamente sus alas planeando, sujeto al pony y se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara.

-¿esto se siente volar?-pregunto Zero

-si, algo así, suéltate-le dijo dejando al pony con cara de WTF

-pero si me suelto, me caigo y…-lo interrumpió Celestia poniendo un casco en su boca

-vamos, te agarrare antes de llegar al piso, Zero, solo confía en mí-le dijo Celestia, pero el pony la seguía viendo con cara de desconfianza, pero le algo en la mirada de Celestia le decía que debía hacerlo, que no le sucedería nada y que todo estaría bien, poco a poco se soltó de ella, la miro a los ojos antes de lanzarse.

-bueno aquí voy-se lanzo y empezó a caer, algo dentro de el le decía que estaba mal, pero lentamente sentía como si una cadena que lo aprisionaba se fuera borrando, hasta el punto que grito de la emoción

-¿lo disfrutas?-le pregunto Celestia quien iba arriba de el

-claro, es bastante relajante-le dijo

Celestia lo tomo de los cascos haciendo un abrazo en la caída, y lo alzo mas en el aire, después se volvieron a soltar y volvió la sensación de antes pero con más fuerza, como si todo sonido fuera quitado del mundo, solo se concentro en el momento que estaba viviendo, y entonces sintió que Celestia se puso debajo de él.

-mira las nubes-le indico para ver como la fábrica de arcoíris vaciaba los colores en la nubes y estas iban cambiando, de acuerdo con el color, primero rosa, después azul, pasando por tonos verdes y lilas, cambiando rápidamente y siguiendo por una lluvia que empapo a ambos, la princesa subió por las nubes atravesándolas, y llego a la noche, donde la Luna ya estaba arriba. Los ojos de ambos pony se hicieron grandes por el astro y la admiraron hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿bonito no?-le pregunto dándose la vuelta para verlo a la cara

-bastante princesa-le dijo

-¿pero porque me enseño esto?-le pregunto 7

-¿Por qué no Zero?-le pregunto

-no se-contesto con una sonrisa que le produjo la tontería de las palabras

El pony le lamio la nariz a la princesa llamando la atención de esta.

-¿sabes que mis labios están más abajo?-le pregunto con ciertas risas en la boca

-sí, solo que no me atrevo-le dijo el pony sonrojado

-mmm yo puedo hacer algo por ti-le dijo y lo tomo besándolo en los labios, claro que este la seguía con algo de tontería mientras que ella estaba dominando el beso, lo acaricio en la espalda y continuaron las caricias hasta que les falto aire.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunto Zero sonrojado a más no poder

-un beso, ¿te gusto?-le dijo sonriéndole

-si, bastante-le dijo este bajando la mirada para evitar sonrojarse mas

Esta lo tomo con los cascos y lo sujeto de la cabeza para besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez Zero le siguió en la técnica e intento seguirla lo más que pudo para perderse entre sus labios nuevamente.

Y así continuaron esa noche, probablemente no les quedaba mucho tiempo juntos, pero si lo disfrutarían

**Espero que hagan disfrutado del pequeño especial de san valentin que no tenía planeado hacer, no pude escribir más porque tenía que salir con mi novia, feliz san Valentín a todos**

**Diganme**** su opinión sobre el fic, o si tienen una idea**


	19. El baile un tanto mortal Especial 2

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento**

En el día de los corazones era común una fiesta en el palacio, Zero convenció por Celestia salió un rato de la biblioteca este portaba un atuendo algo gótico, pero que le sentaba bastante bien, nadie lo había visto pero sabía lo que iba hacer, quizás inclusive invitaría a bailar a alguien que no fuera de la realeza eso, si sus fanáticas lo dejaban de acosar.

Vio a una pony que no lo acosaba, su atuendo la cubría bastante bien, no como a las demás, esta tenía un buen peinado y todo su pelo era rosa, si piel casi no se veía además podría ser maquillaje porque era hexámeramente blanca.

-escóndeme-le dijo metiéndose debajo de la mesa donde esta estaba sentada

-príncipe no me lo esperaba-le dijo sorprendida por la acción del pony, en eso llegaron sus amigas, o unas compañeras de mesa, pues quien podría ser envidioso ese día.

Platicaron un rato y sus "amigas" volvieron a buscarlo

-¿Qué hace ahí abajo?-le dijo

-escondiéndome no es obvio-

-déjeme ayudarlo-dijo bajando de la mesa y cambiando su atuendo, en primera le puso la capa al revés, en segunda le dio un antifaz que llevaba en el bolsillo y por ultimo le puso maquillaje negro alrededor de los ojos para que estos resaltaran.

-gracias-le dijo sonriendo y saliendo

-espera, no me has pagado aun-dijo algo molesta

-hm ¿Cuánto quieres?-le pregunto

-nada, solo un baile-le dijo tomándolo del casco

El jamás había tomado un baile con alguna yegua, y mucho menos alguna desconocía, incluso jamás había bailado con Celestia quien ya se debería preguntar donde esta, barajeo sus oportunidades a la velocidad de la luz, y salió junto con ella, las manecilla dirían la ora del baile principal, era a las doce y empezaba como un canto grupal escogido por la realeza.

La pony bajo por las escaleras y lo vio para empezar el baile como debía ser, se tomaron de los cascos y empezaron, esta se movía contra el cuerpo de él, como si estuviera deseosa de hacer algo, el pony le seguía el juego moviéndose de la misma forma, para su comodidad se quito los zapatos ella, y él la tomo de la cintura, se vieron a los ojos.

Su baile estaba llamando bastante la atención pareciera que ambos sabían bien lo que hacían, y que era un juego entre amantes, que sabían cómo ganar esa guerra, una guerra de amor.

Este la aprisiono contra una el piso, poco o nada ya le importaba lo que vieran los pony, de todos modos no lo reconocerían, además el baile original iba así, el lamio el cuello como si de un vampiro se tratase y ella dijo en un gemido:

-rasga de una vez mi vestido-

-hasta que me veas suspirar-agrego moviéndose debajo del pony, haciendo que este se quite de encima

-que quede solo en contacto de nuestro mirar-dijo volviendo a los movimientos frenéticos pero coreografiados a la perfección

-y la luz de un Cupido- agrego

-somos dos almas solitarias, ardiendo en llamas y atrayéndose, si no soy quien seque tus lagrimas esto será un juego individual-dijo cantando las oraciones

Ambos volvieron a los brazos del otro y cantaron bailando al unisonó:

-por favor que el tiempo se pare, quiero intoxicarme con tu piel-

-y grabar en ti tus latidos del corazón débiles y temblorosos-canto ella, mientras él sentía un golpe agudo en su espalda

-soportando el golpe incesante, de tu cuerpo ardiendo en humedad, ya nunca voy a moverme una eternidad, como un cuento de hadas será-dijo Zero siendo sostenido por los brazos de su compañera, ella logro lo que el imperio de cristal y el rey metamorfosis no, matar a Zero con una daga enterrada entre tanto bordaje de ropa.

-por favor campanas no suenen, arrodillándome gritare, mis manos suplican justicia y acuchillar esta horrible despedida-canto ella, dicho esto aprovecho para darle el beso con una sustancia que parecía venenosa en sus labios quizás por eso sabían tan bien, lo beso muchas veces en la boca enfrente de todos y dejando caer el objeto punzo cortante en el piso, sostuvo a Zero ahí, frente a todos, ella logro lo que todos no pudieron, matarlo, en un simple baile donde se confió de una extraña y pago por ellos.

Le arranco el antifaz y ahí vieron que era Zero, nadie supo qué hacer, no solo esa noche iba a ser recordada por el asesinato de un príncipe, de el empezaba a chorrear la sangre lentamente, la cual mojaba el casco de su acompañante, nadie sabía qué hacer, en primera porque el era un príncipe y era bastante fuerte, en segunda por un shock, y en tercera por que no sabían los poderes que tenia la unicornio o si tenía un hechizo especial.

Los presentes se quedaron callados, Luna junto con twilight que dejo de bailar con su acompañante, sintieron por un momento que el mundo se les venía encima y su corazón palpitar, quizás Zero era la esperanza en esos momentos y aquella pony extraña que nadie había visto lo mato, incluso los guardias no reaccionaron al instante, si con una pequeña daga logro matar a un príncipe ¿Qué haría si conseguía quitarles una espada?

De el empezaba a salir la sustancia roja y cerro sus ojos lentamente, quizás tardaron un minuto o dos en sonar unas pequeñas risas provenientes del príncipe mismo.

-cállate, ya arruinaste el acto Zero-le dijo su compañera riendo al mismo tiempo

-jajajaja, es que no puedo evitar, lo siento, también quería que durara mas-le dijo este entre risas

Los presentes no sabían qué hacer, si aplaudir o reirá, o sentirse enojados.

-ya pues, cállate-dijo otra vez su compañera riendo mas

Luna tenía una mueca de: no entiendo un carajo en la cara, y twilight quien no disfrutaba de las bromas y mucho menos de las pesadas estaba enojadísima

En eso su compañera, en un as de luz se convirtió en la mismísima princesa Celestia, quien no paraba de reirá junto con Zero, después de algunos segundos de risa, ella hablo:

-lo que vieron, fue la representación de la canción que todos los años bailan y cantar, pero nunca lo habíamos representado, espero no se enojen, ya que en la invitación se dijo que habría una obra de teatro puesta en escena, cabe recalcar que nadie aparte de nosotros dos sabia de esto, muchas gracias por asistir y que tengan una feliz noche-dijo marchándose con Zero

-así que representación ¿eh?-le dijo Luna

-sí, el próximo año la haces tu y sombra-le contesto Celestia sonriendo

-ahh princesa, baila muy bien-le dijo Zero

-tú no te quedas atrás mi príncipe-le contesto esta divertida

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX EXPLICACION XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿y no vas a salir al baile Zero?-pregunto Luna viendo al pony

-no sé, quiero leer mucho-le dijo ignorándola y continuo con su libro, y Luna sabia que esta vez nadie lo convencería de lo contrario, era claro que el pony no saldría y ella no podría culparlo, tampoco quería estar ahí, pero si quiera cumplir con la obligación, volvió a preguntar obteniendo las misma respuestas más de una vez, incluso 10 veces, ah y consiguió una nueva como era una fiesta de disfraces no tenia uno.

-también ahí que descansar Zero-dijo Celestia entrando al cuarto, oyendo las respuestas de Zero

-es… que… no tengo traje… es eso-le dijo volviendo al libro

-ah a ella le prestas atención-dijo Luna algo enojada con el pony

-te veo cara de conde, un conde vampiro, ¿te gusta la idea?-le dijo Celestia acercándose

-no…se… no me gusta el maquillaje-le dijo Zero volviendo al libro, Celestia levanto la ceja las opciones de Zero se estaban acabando y poco a poco lo acorralaría

-no tendrías que usar mucho, con lo pálido que eres basta-le dijo Celestia en broma

-ahhhh… bueno ¿usted tiene el atuendo?-le pregunto sabiendo que sus alternativas se habían acabado

-sígueme-le dijo saliendo con el

-y tu, Luna, no te vas a escapar, te vas a quedar toda la noche-le dijo a Luna saliendo de la biblioteca

-ya que-dijo resignada

Llegaron a un cuarto grande con muchos vestidores, Celestia cogió un antifaz, un vestido de encaje rojo con muchos detalles y al mero estilo gótico de Poe, también una gabardina que la hacía juego, después una capa grande y oscura, y una pechera o más bien camisa formal de encaje negro y azul, le dio la camisa al pony junto con la capa y el antifaz.

-¿Y esto princesa?-le pregunto Zero

-es tu atuendo-le dijo

-¿pero esto no me hace lucir como un vampiro?-le contesto

Rio un poco por la oración y agrego:

-no te preocupes, que no tienes que dar miedo, tú hazme caso y veras-

El pony se cambio ahí mismo, se quito su bufanda y casi al instante se la puso de nuevo, estaba claro que ese era un objeto bastante preciado para él, el verse en el espejo se dio cuenta que no concordaba con el resto del atuendo luego, Celestia salió de un vestido, parecía una princesa de algún cuento de hadas donde Romeo mata al dragón y salva a Julieta.

El pony camino hacia ella y hablo:

-se ve bien pero le hace falta algo-

-¿y qué es eso?-pregunto Celestia

-esto-dijo dándole su bufanda la cual le quedaba bastante bien al vestido

-oh no es necesario Zero-dijo esta al ver el gesto

-así se ve bien, aparte confió en ti-le dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación

-espera-le dijo antes de salir

-¿Qué?-contesto este

-príncipe y princesa van juntos, Shining y Cadence no pueden venir así que habrá que supaltarlos-le dijo tomándolo de un casco

-ahhh ¿y tengo que ir con usted?-le pregunto algo extrañado por la costumbre

-si, es la construible, además hacemos bonita pareja-le dijo señalando un espejo para que se vieran juntos

-aunque parezco un potrillo ante ti-dijo y rio un poco al final

-si estoy muy alta-lo tomo del casco nuevamente y salieron

Caminaron por los pasillos, y la luz de los vitrales hacia que pareciera un cuento de hadas o un cuento de vampiros enamorados, caminaron sintiendo el frio acogedor más no molesto de la noche.

-¿oye sabes alguna canción?, de preferencia un dueto-le pregunto esta

-oh un dueto llamado Cendrillon, se trata de una campesina que es obligada a matar a un príncipe…-y ella lo interrumpió

-se enamora de él, también la se-dijo

-¿quieres hacer el ridículo conmigo cantando?-pregunto divertida Celestia

-ahhh no se…no me gusta llamar la atención-

-pero ese no es el caso, ¿y si no nos conocen Zero?-le dijo Celestia

-tenemos tendencia a llamar la atención, y más tú que eres alta para ser un pony normal-le dijo

Esta empezó a usar un hechizo que la hizo más enana y escondió sus alas, le dejo pelo rosa, y era un poco más alta que Zero, pero la escondía lo suficiente como para no reconocerla.

-se ve genial princesa-le dijo sorprendido

-ves, nadie sabrá que eres tú con tu antifaz, y dime vamos y si lo hacemos bien decimos quien somos-le pregunto Celestia

-ahí está bien-

**Este capítulo iba a ser lemon, pero estaba escuchando música y creí que era buen momento para introducir esta parte en la historia del especial, además de que creo que para los personajes un lemon seria algo difícil, de escribir y de redactar, por la personalidad de Zero, y además nunca lo eh escrito, por su comprensión gracias, pero si quieren lemon basta con esperar la secuela de este fic XD. Aparte de que esto se me hizo mas romántico que lo que intente escribir lemon**


	20. El fin de Zero

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento**

Celestia, despertó, sintió como Zero la abrazaba, eso era raro ya que normalmente por la altura ella lo abrazaba a él, pero en especial lo que el abrazaba era la pierna de Celestia, intento quitárselo pero en eso se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos del pony, esta se sonrojo, y empezó a moverse lentamente, pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea, ¿Qué pasaría si le siguiera el juego al pony?, no tendría sexo esa vez por 2 razones, casi era de día, y Zero estaba dormido, ¿pero si fingía que paso la noche con el de esa forma?, con una risa en la boca, empezó a mover al pony, este solo se movía de forma algo rara y fue soltándola, hasta que ella se lo puso encima y lo meneo junto con sus caderas.

-hmmmm, ¿Qué?-pregunto todo adormilado el pony

-hola mi amor-le dijo con una mirada sugestiva

-hola, amor-le dijo todavía adormilado

-¿te gusto lo de anoche?-le pregunto abrazándolo

-¿anoche?-le pregunto

-¿si, o no te acuerdas amor?-le pregunto lamiéndolo desde la mejilla hasta la oreja

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto despertando el pony

-a que tienes tus cascos en mi trasero y lo aprietas-dijo moviendo el trasero

Este la miro sonrojado y los quiso soltar mas Celestia los detuvo ahí con magia, después lo beso con más fuerza.

-ah a esto te referías-le dijo sonriendo

-si a eso, estuviste fantástico, ¿oíste que nos quisieron callar varias veces?-le pregunto

-¿enserio?-le pregunto mientras esta le besaba el cuello

-sí, esto te encanta ¿no?-le pregunto mordiéndolo un poco

-sí, bastante-le dijo sonrojado y gimió un poco

En, los gemidos y caricias entro Luna, con un papel en la boca.

-Celestia, necesito que firmes esto-le dijo quedándose sorprendida por la escena, pues ahora era Zero quien jugaba al vampiro con el cuello de Celestia

-oh si continúa Zero, ¿Qué me ves Luna?-le dijo Celestia al verla

-ahhh… ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!-le pregunto acercándose a ella

-nada, solo le enseño a alimentarse a Zero, es un vampiro-le dijo con una escusa bastante tonta, pero al fin al cabo una escusa

-un… un vampiro…. No me la creo- le dijo en la cara a Celestia

-es la verdad, corre por mis venas-dijo Zero siguiendo la escusa de Celestia

Luna los vio con cara de no me intenten hacer idiota, y abrió la ventana, la cual le dio a Zero de frente, estos se taparon con la cobija grande y lujosa.

Después de que siguieran con la escusa media hora más y Luna no se creyera nada de lo que decían le firmo el papel y empezaron el día nuevamente.

-¿y enserio sucedió eso?-pregunto Zero cuando estaban solo nuevamente

-no- le dijo con una sonrisa Celestia

-solo quería molestarte un rato-le agrego

Y valla que lo hizo, pues el pony todo el día no la pudo ver a los ojos o incluso abrazarla de la vergüenza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿en que pensara?-le pregunto Luna a Celestia al ver Zero entablar conversación con el mismo rey metamorfosis

-entonces pelearemos en el ring cuadrado, tendremos todo ese tiempo como punto neutro, no atacaras, y si ganamos el imperio changeling se ira de Ecuestria para siempre-le dijo Zero con seriedad al rey metamorfosis

-¿y si yo gano príncipe?-

-yo… podrán avanzar ante mí, hacia Ecuestria-le dijo

-¿y qué nos impide hacerlo ya?-le pregunto riendo con una voz bastante resonante

-que aun no eres perfecto, ni rival para los elementos de la armonía-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-princesa ¿puedo dormir con usted?-le pregunto el pony bajando las orejas

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al verlo enfrente de su cama con las orejas abajo

-yo… sentía que me ahogaba, el peso del mundo se hizo difícil de soportar y yo cedí ante el-le dijo acercándose con miedo a que lo tomara de loco por la oración

-ah… claro, sube aquí-le dijo apoyando un casco en su cama

-¿aun extrañas a Sombra verdad?-le pregunto tomándolo de un casco y desvistiendo su muñeca, en esta se veían algunos cortes leves

-yo… ah veces es relajante hacerlo-le dijo excusándose

-¿y crees que es relajante para mi verte así?-le pregunto Celestia

-no… no lo es-le dijo con algo de pena

-no lo hagas…. Simplente no lo hagas, si tienes ganas de llorar, llora, si tienes ganas de reír, ríe, tú no tienes que soportar este mundo, tú fuiste arrastrado aquí-le dijo Celestia acomodándose en la cama

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿acaso crees que no puedo vencerte idiota?-le vocifero ofendido el rey metamorfosis

-no lo creo, lo sé-

-empezaremos al medio día-le dijo este enojado

-como diga alteza- le contesto Zero con una reverencia falsa

Camino hacia donde estaba Celestia, con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-aun no entiendo el porqué de esta decisión, pero se que es lo correcto-le contesto el pony

-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunto Luna

-el es mucho más fuerte que yo, así que llamen a Sombra, Cadence y Shining, ellos junto con ustedes me detendrán cuando sea necesario, yo eh de combinar ambos atacas en mi cuerpo-contesto serio

-el dimittian es un ataque, el amant in tenebris es un potencializador de energía-le dijo Celestia

-¿estás seguro de esto?-agrego

-podrán todas las flores arrancar, pero a la primavera jamás mataran, se la flor más fuerte del jardín y no te arrancaran de mi-le dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-lo haremos por usted príncipe-le dijo Celestia con una reverencia

La horas se fueron más rápido de lo que esperaban, se acordó en un sitio donde no hubiera vida un valle casi desértico donde no había más que montañas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿te verías bien de bufón?-le dijo Luna a Zero pensando en el carnaval

-oh, es una buena idea ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?-dijo buscando un traje en el cuarto donde había estado anteriormente

Lo consigue y una pelota grande y de circo, girando sobre ella, exclamo:

-Soy momento, soy eternidad, Soy la locura en ti, Soy lo nuevo, soy caducidad, Soy Alicia en tu país, El sombrerero pregunta por ti-salto en la pelota cayendo sobre esta.

La princesa rio por la payasada el pony, era algo atrevido un príncipe de bufón pero, Zero era así

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Zero ¿sabes lo que haces?- le pregunto Sombra viéndolo a los ojos

-claro, voy y me muelo a golpes, y vuelvo-dijo sonríete

-hablas como si ya tuvieras la victoria ganada-le dijo

-no, es solo que ya no tengo ningún demonio que me persiga, ya perdí mis miedos, ahora sé que un casco amigo me ayudara, para tomar un impulso di un paso atrás, ya gane mucho, y vencí mis miedos-le dijo deteniéndose un momento

-pero ahora creare nuevos-dijo en vos baja casi para el solo

Todos los pony estaban hablando, incluso las portadoras con su elemento cada una, todavía quedaba 1 kilometro para llegar ahí, un poco para convencer a Zero para evitar una locura, y tomo la delantera invocando algunas sombras del suelo con forma de pony.

-podrán todas las flores arrancar, pero a la primavera jamás mataran, se la flor más fuerte del jardín y no te arrancaran de mi-le dijo Zero conjurando una espada al igual que sus dobles.

El rey también le siguió iniciando un ataque múltiple con su cuerno, destruyendo varias sombras en el proceso, pero Zero le llego de lleno por enfrente, este no se lo espera, pues era el ataque más tonto del mundo, pero funciono.

-Soy momento, soy eternidad, Soy la locura en ti, Soy lo nuevo, soy caducidad, Soy Alicia en tu país, El sombrerero pregunta por ti-dijo haciendo que otros lo atacaran al mismo momento, con múltiples ataques de la misma forma.

El rey cayó al piso todas las sombras de Zero le cayeron encima, y lo atacaron disolviéndose con golpes, este se levanto, y escupió un diente.

Empezó a lanzar más ataques potentes contra Zero este le ganaba por velocidad, y destreza, más que nada, luego lo ataco de la forma más tonta al piso para que tropezara y quedara frente a él, donde le empezó a aplastar la cabeza con un casco, riéndose en todo minuto.

-jajajajaja, con razón no pudiste defender a tu madre vampirito-le grito

Lo tomo y lo golpeo en la barriga una y otra vez hasta que sangro por la boca, después lo tomo del pelo con magia de su cuerno.

-¿y este es su príncipe Celestia?-le dijo mostrándole al pony, los príncipes y princesas junto con las portadoras no podían hacer nada había un pacto de sangre y romperlo mataría a quien lo rompió.

Zero se movió como si bailara en el suelo, y tumbo de cara al rey, soltándose de su agarre, después lo golpeo con sus cascos, y empezó a conjuran un ataque, dimittian grito al los vientos, volviéndose a su forma poderosa y golpeando con furia al acecino de su madre.

El rey no tardo en reaccionar poniendo un campo que los dividía a él y a Zero, después lo ataco un anti hechizo de luz, el cual le quito el poder oscuro a Zero.

-¿Dónde aprendió eso?-grito Celestia viendo el combate

Golpeo al pony con el hechizo por más tiempo, y cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior, más humillante y más doloroso, estaba completamente desprotegió ante el hechizo de luz, en su desesperación tomo una piedra y lo golpeo con ella.

Se logro separar de el, y grito:

-amant in tenebris, yo te conjuro y me uno a tu poder- este cambio de forma exagerada , sus ojos se veían negros, su cuerno estaba lleno de energía oscura, lo rodeaba una especie magia negra y después vio con ojos rojos a su enemigo quien se quedo perplejo y paralizado.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto

-¡dimittian!-dijo uniendo ambos ataques, los cielos se estremecieron, el piso se abrió, piedras se levantaban y seguían una órbita energética de Zero, en eso el humo se hizo presente, y un pony parecido a Zero emergió, tenía un atuendo de vampiro, en él una capa, y el pelo considerablemente largo al igual que su cola.

-yo… soy la oscuridad, soy el fracaso de la luz, soy la ausencia de moralidad, tristeza en ti, la nostalgia de la paz, agonía de los pony, yo soy la muerte-dijo acercándose al rey

Estos se empezaron a atacar con todo como si nada importara, estaban destruyendo no solo el campo de batalla sino también todo a su alrededor, pero el rey tomo una ventaja jamás antes vista, tomo a Zero por las alas recién creadas, y las rompió al igual que su cuello cuando lo alcanzo, solo se oyo caer el cuerpo del recién fallecido príncipe

El pony callo, pensaron que todo estaba perdió mas este se levanto poco a poco con los changeling riéndose del príncipe, conjuro mas espadas y se lanzo al ataque, parecía que caía un rayo cada vez que el acero chocaba, eso era una guerra de todo un imperio librada por 2 seres, ambos esquivaban los ataques del otro de tal manera que se creía imposible pero más lo era.

Zero creó unas nuevas alas, subió a lo más alto con el rey siguiéndole y ahí empezaron a pelear, parecía que no existía la gravedad para ellos, nunca se había visto tal lucha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-mama, que ves en mi destino-le dijo extendiéndole el casco a la pony que estaba en la cama

-veo que habrá una lucha de la cual no vivirás, pero tendrás lo que siempre quisiste antes de morir, sabrás que tus miedos se fueron y ganaras-le dijo

El pony no pudo hablar por las palabras de su madre

-o bien quédate aquí y pasa la vida buscando lo que está allá-agrego

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siguió luchando contra el rey, no podría perder, esta vez no, ya había sacrificado mucho, como para perder, ya habría luchado mucho, levanto sus cascos hacia el cielo, y concentro su poder en su cuerno, lanzándolo.

El rey lo absorbió de lleno pero no se movió, siguieron luchando y es ahí donde Zero se dio cuenta que el combate era más difícil de lo que él habría podido imaginar en su vida.

El rey lo ataco con su espada, y lo golpeo de lleno, y para la mala suerte de Zero esto no lo mato, el rey siguió atacándolo, y llego el punto que ambos tocaron el suelo y ahí lo remato.

Zero se lo quito de encima con una patada y se impulso con los cascos para lanzarlo, no dejo tiempo subió más que él y lo ataco repetidas veces con la espada también, pero esta sacrifico sus alas usándolas como flechas al mismo tiempo que creían otras y hacia lo mismo.

Al final quedo en el suelo Zero, normal cansado, pues las alas estaban hechas de sangre misma y este la gasto toda, o la gran mayoría

Todos se quedaron callados un momento, viendo al pony, ellos sabían que estaba en las últimas y no resistirá un golpe más, y su contrincante tampoco, parecía que había ganado, dio un paso hacia ellos y cayó al suelo, corrieron hacia él.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto señalando el horizonte en lo cual solo vieron un cristal resto de la batalla

Antes de que alguien hablara dijo nuevamente:

-es el mar, ¿eso es arena?, ¿lo que siento en mi cara es la brisa?, ¿estoy en el mar?- un nudo en la garganta se formo en el cuello de todos, no podrían decirle no, simplemente el pony alucinaba, ya estaba muriendo y quizás por compasión o por dolor ajeno decidieron quedarse callados

-¿ah eso se le llama mar?-pregunto nuevamente

-si, Zero, al parecer eso es el mar-le dijo Celestia sonriéndole al pony con un dolor indescriptible por dentro.

-oh, también lo ves, creí que estaba alucinando, ¿alguien más lo ve?-les pregunto, Celestia lo tomo entre sus brazos, sabía que aunque llegara a la ciudad, no podrían curarlo, la sangre de Zero era más que rara, era más de 1000 años atrás y no tenía ningún pariente, ya que Drown y sombra eran hermanos adoptados.

-yo… yo ese es el mar, tan majestuoso o incluso mas que los libros-le contesto Sombra.

Uno a uno fueron contestándole afirmativamente a su pregunta, algunos incluso no pudieron y rompieron en llanto silencioso

-ohh miren esa es mi madre, ahí está-dijo el pony abriendo lo mas que podía los ojos

-es hermosa Zero-le dijo Sombra intentando mantenerse al margen, pues era obvio que el pony ya estaba más muerto que vivo.

Incluso ya estaba vomitando sangre, Celestia lo sentía helado y sin vida, y su movimiento era prácticamente nulo.

-oh que extraño, ¿ven esa isla?-

-si-se limito Sombra a contestar pues ya tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba consolando a Luna, a los demás les tomo más tiempo contestar, pero lo hicieron pues le querían dar una buena muerte al pony.

-ah, apuesto que hay un volcán ahí-dijo sonriente o lo que su estado le permita sonreír

-si que lo ahí, se ve la montaña, y se siente el calor-dijo Shining abrazando a Cadence

-luego podríamos ir a investigar-le a completo Celestia

-gracias pero….-se detuvo y dijo lo mas inesperado:

-se que mienten, se que estoy muriendo, y se que ustedes mienten-dijo levantándose, se sacudió un poco.

-si es verdad que hay algo mas, yo os esperare, necesito descansar su amor me llevare-canto el pony moviéndose, los presentes empezaron a lloran mas ruidosamente.

-Atravesaré la luz en forma de eternidad, mi voz se silenciará, mi cuerpo será el ayer-volvió a cantar, esta vez oyó gemir de forma llorosa a su amada princesa

-Cuando tu tiempo se va es hora de marchar. Prepara tu viaje bien, no tengas miedo y ve-dijo empezando a crear un poco de energía

-princesa… ¿yo debería de temer?-pregunto volteándola a ver

-alguien como tú, no-lo vio a los ojos ambos tenían lagrimas, probablemente era la última vez que se vieran en toda su vida

-yo… ¿estoy listo?-le pregunto, soltando sus primeras lagrimas

Esta pregunta hizo chillar a la princesa, y solo movió sus hombros en señal de no se

-¿aun me salvaría?, ¿aun cargara el peso de mundo conmigo?, usted… ¿me va arrastrar vivo? ¿Me va a sacar de lago y llevarme a casa? ¿Cargara conmigo el peso? ¿Me va arreglar? ¿Sumergirse cuando me ahogo?- le pregunto a Celestia

-sí, lo haría siempre-le contesto entre llantos

La miro y dijo:

-tú sabes que no puedo hacer esto solo-

-sé que me han mentido, pero gracias por coincidir en esta vida, es tiempo de marchar-se voltio e hizo una reverencia, se voltio y corrió levantando al rey con magia y llevándoselo con la punta del cuerno, grito fusionando ambos ataques nuevamente, y estrello contra el cristal, al finalizar de entrar una espada desconocida el siguió a estos sellándolos él en cristal para siempre

Dicen que de todos Celestia fue la que más alto grito el nombre, al momento de esto un nuevo ataque nació del cristal, lanzando a todos excepto a Celestia hacia atrás, creando un campo de flores en la cual Celestia recibió una rosa negra enfrene te ella

\- FIN DE LA NOTA-

La princesa del sol arrugo el papel, que le dejo en la rosa, Zero, dando su punto de vista de las cosas, por eso quizás la redacción era mala y algunas cosas no cubrían del todo a la trama solo lo que Zero sabia hasta ese momento, pero lo que más le conmovió era que decía que era su amor eterno.

Guardo el papel y salió a decirle a los pony de Ecuestria que Zero se fue de vacaciones no se murió como fue ensayado con anterioridad.

**ACLARACIONES:**

**LOS PONY LE SGUIERON EL CASO PARA DEJAR MORIR A ZERO EN PAS**

**CELESTIA NO QUIZO DAR POR MUERTO A ZERO**

**EL CAPITULO INICIA CON UN RECUERDO DE ZERO CUANDO ACUERDA LA PELEA**

**SI, ZERO SIGUE VIVO DENTRO DEL CRISTAL SI NO COMO LE HUBIERA DEJADO LA NOTA DICIENDO QUE AMA A LA PRINCESA **


End file.
